Flor de Cerezos
by Lauchiii
Summary: Ser adolescentes de por sí ya es díficil, si a eso le sumamos estar esperando un hijo: desastre total. Esta díficil lección la tendrán que aprender por las malas Tai y Sora. ¿Abortar? ¿Adoptar? o ¿Ser padres?. TAIORA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy muy bien**.

**Les presento mi segundo fic en ff, se llama flor de Cerezos. Tiene como pareja principal TAIORA y se hace mención de Kenyako y Mishiro, todavía no me decido si poner Takari.**

**Descripción: **Ser adolescentes de por sí ya es díficil, si a eso le sumamos esperar un hijo: desastre total. Esta díficil lección la tendrán que aprender por las malas Tai y Sora. ¿Abortar? ¿Adoptar? o ¿Ser padres? tres opciones, una sola decisión. Entre lágrimas, sufrimiento, drama, malos y buenos consejos Tai y Sora enfrentaran las consecuencias de tener sexo sin protección.

**Aviso: **Temas fuertes. Lemon.

**Acotaciones: **En mi historia Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 16 años. Mimi e Izzi tienen 15. Kari, T.K y Davis tienen 13. Jou, Ken y Yolei tienen 17 ¿Por que Yolei y Ken son mayores? Por que así me gusta.

* Cody no sale por que me parece un personaje muy nulo (=

*_"... blabla..."_ - Flashback

* MAYUSCULA - Gritos o tono de voz alto.

* minúscula - Tono de voz normal

**Declaro:** Aunque dudo muchisimo que alguien no lo sepa: Los personajes de Digimon no pertenecen, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. En cambio, la historia aquí redactada es fruto de mi creatividad, por lo tanto, está prohibido reproducirla total o parcialmente sin mi previa autorización.

Y sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

. .

* * *

. .

**CAPÍTULO I. **

* * *

Parada en medio de un parque, con la vista fija en un árbol de cerezos; tenía en la mano derecha un litro de jugo de naranja, del cual bebía por pura inercia, mientras que con su mano izquierda se sostenía una cadena de oro, el dije era la mitad izquierda de un corazón. Su mente y alma se concentraban en aquel viejo árbol, el lugar donde lo conoció y donde años después se juraron amor eterno. Dio unos pasos y se acercó hasta su tronco, pasó su mano libre por encima del corazón grabado en la madera, el cual tenía escrito dentro de él "Tai y Sora". Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que su jugo se había acabado, ya era hora… Suspiró profundamente, sabía lo que le esperaba, botó la jarra vacía en un cesto de basura y se dirigió a su destino: Una farmacia que se encontraba a unas diez cuadras de donde ella estaba.

Era la quinta farmacia que visitaba ese día, al entrar sabía exactamente a cual anaquel dirigirse. Tomó lo que buscaba y se dirigió a la caja para pagar, al tocarle su turno agarró varias golosinas y dos revistas del mostrador, intentando en vano que el cajero no notara lo que ella en sí había ido a comprar.

- En total son 43,50$ ¿Desea utilizar el baño? – Le preguntó el muchacho que la atendía. Típico, aunque ella hubiera llevado un producto de cada cosa que había en venta siempre se iban a fijar exactamente de "ese" en especial.

- Si, me ayudaría mucho – Contestó apenada y desviando la mirada.

Entró al baño y se dispuso a realizar el mismo procedimiento que ya había seguido 4 veces antes ese mismo día. Esperó cinco minutos, que para ella fueron eternos, y se llenó de valentía para mirar el resultado…

- Azul por favor azul – Decía mientras volteaba lentamente el pequeño objeto que tenía en sus manos; solo para darse cuenta de la realidad que ya ella sabía: el mostrador indicaba un signo positivo en color rosado, ese día el rosa definitivamente se había convertido en su color más odiado – Tranquila Sora, estas cosas se equivocan a veces, en la caja dice que tienen un 98% de efectividad, así que hay un 2% de posibilidades de que esté errado – Se decía a si misma intentando convencerse de ello así fuera un poquito – Si lo pienso bien, quince cuadras arriba hay otra farmacia, de seguro en esa sí tienen pruebas que sirvan, sí, sí, eso es, compraré otro jugo e iré a la otra farmacia.

Tiró la prueba en el cesto de basura y se miró en el espejo antes de salir a comprar más jugo, pero… ¿A quien intentaba engañar? Era obvio que no había nada malo con las pruebas; la que tenía algo malo era ella. En ese momento no pudo más desviar la realidad y se echó a llorar, solo le quedaba aceptar su realidad, esto definitivamente le estaba pasando a ella, por más pellizcos que se diera no despertaría, por más pruebas que se hiciera, ninguna iba a salir negativa. Salió corriendo del lugar, llorando como alma en pena, necesitaba hablar con alguien, el cuerpo le pedía a gritos desahogarse.

- Felicitaciones mamá – Susurró el cajero con expresión de lastima en sus ojos al ver salir a la desconsolada chica.

. .

* * *

La princesa se encontraba acostada en su gigantesca cama de sabanas color rosa, dentro de su cuarto color rosa, súper cómoda en su pijama rosa, chateando desde su laptop ¿color…?

**(co) .- (co) Te amo Princesa dice:**

Entonces pasaré por ti a las 8 para que vayamos a cenar

**εїз PrIncess PInk! εїз LOve u Izzy :$ dice:**

Bueno osito, contaré los minutos que faltan :$

**(co) .- (co) Te amo Princesa dice:**

Yo contaré los segundos (L)

Su melosa conversación se vio interrumpida por el constante sonido del timbre… TING…TING… TIIIIIIING… TINGTINGTING

**εїз PrIncess PInk! εїз LOve u Izzy :$ dice:**

Dame un segundo amor, algún imbécil no sabe apartar el dedo del timbre -.-'

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hasta la puerta

- Ya voy, ya voy – Abrió la puerta y se impresionó a ver de quien se trataba, ella nunca tocaba así – ¿Sora? ¿Qué te hizo mi timbre para que lo trataras así?

- Mimi, estoy embarazada – Le soltó la pelirroja sin previo aviso.

- ¿Qué tu qué? – Le preguntó Mimi, pensando que su amiga estaba jugando con ella.

- Me he hecho cinco pruebas hoy, todas salieron positivas – Le contestó una inexpresiva Sora.

- ¿Y de dónde has sacado tanto pipi para hacerte cinco pruebas? – Inquirió mimi, quien seguía pensando que su amiga mentía, pero en ese momento la pelirroja se tiró encima de ella rompiendo en llanto, haciéndole saber que era verdad. La ojimiel solo pudo abrazarla con los ojos abiertos como platos, tratando de digerir la noticia, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban – So… Sora – No sabía que decir, jamás había visto a su amiga así, aunque definitivamente no era para menos.

Después de varios minutos de estar llorando, la pelirroja consiguió calmase. Mimi la llevó hasta el sofá en donde la sentó y le buscó unos cojines para que se sintiera más cómoda.

- Espérame aquí, te traeré un té, sirve para calmar los nervios.

Mimi se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar el té y preparárselo a Sora. Vio la laptop abierta y en ese momento se acordó

- Oh por Dios, Izzy.

**εїз PrIncess PInk! εїз LOve u Izzy :$ dice:**

Amor lo siento, cambio de planes, no podré salir contigo esta noche. Te lo recompensaré, ocurrió algo importante. Te amo (L)

**εїз PrIncess PInk! εїз LOve u Izzy :$ ha cerrado sección.**

Tomó las hojas de té que por alguna razón tenía en su peinadora y se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Sora, su mejor amiga estaba embarazada, no podía creer lo que pasaba, de todas las noticias increíbles que alguien le podía dar esta sin duda alguna era la más sorprendente. Ella también necesitaría una buena taza de té, o mejor aún una buena copa de ron. Si ella se encontraba tan impactada por la noticia no se quería ni imaginar cómo se estaría sintiendo Sora.

Luego de preparar un té bien fuerte se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, quien tenía la mirada completamente perdida. Ambas tomaban su té en un incomodísimo silencio, el cual Mimi se atrevió a romper.

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?

- Nadie, solamente tú.

- ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a Tai?

Esa pregunta retumbó en la cabeza de Sora… Tai… Por un momento se había olvidado de él, pero demonios, todo esto también lo afectaría a él – Yo … yo … yo no – las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con rodar por sus mejillas – no lo sé… él no se merece esto – demasiado tarde, ya las lágrimas habían aparecido.

- Sora es su padre, tiene que saberlo.

- Tenemos 16 años Mimi, solo 16, el tiene todo un futuro por delante, es capitán del equipo de futbol del colegio y si le están ofreciendo jugar con la selección nacional en la sub 17, todavía no nos hemos graduado de la preparatoria, no es justo tener un hijo – La linda chica hablaba en medio de un incontrolable llanto.

- Pues debieron pensar en eso mucho antes de empezar a tener sexo – Dijo una rabiosa mimi, lo que hizo que Sora se callara – Se que tienen solo 16 años, que tienen muchas metas propuestas, y un futuro prometedor por delante, pero ahora serán padres y tú no te metiste en esto sola, Tai participó también, porque te recuerdo que para hacer un hijo se necesita de un hombre y de una mujer, así que tiene el derecho de estar al tanto.

- Qui… Quizás lo mejor - Hablaba con voz temblorosa – Quizás lo mejor sea no tener al bebe.

Esas palabras paralizaron a la castaña ¿Su amiga estaba pensando acaso en abortar? – Ta… TAQUENOUCHIi! ¿Hablas de abortar?

- Es legal si el feto no tiene más de 3 meses - La misma Sora no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero si, lo había dicho.

- Eres mi amiga Sora- Decía la ojimiel en un tono muy calmado – te apoyaré en lo que decidas y no te cuestionaré, al fin de cuentas eres tú la que está pasando por esto y no yo, es decir, a mi me está afectando terriblemente la noticia, no me puedo imaginar que huracán de emociones está pasando en estos momentos por tu cabeza, solo te pido que por favor, lo pienses bien, tomes las cosas con calma y no tomes ninguna decisión apresurada – Tomó las manos de Sora, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mi…Mimi

- Y por favor, por lo que más quiera dile a Tai lo que está ocurriendo, el más que nadie en el mundo merece saberlo – Una lágrima rodó por su pálido rostro, las dos amigas se abrazaron.

- Tengo miedo de decírselo, de que no comprenda, tengo miedo de que me deje sola con todo esto mimi – La pelirroja volvía a llorar.

- Calma amiga, Taichi no sería capaz de hacerte algo así.

- Tengo miedo de todo mimi, no quiero regresar a mi casa hoy, no puedo dejar que mi madre me vea así.

- No te preocupes, la llamaré y le diré que te quedaras a dormir aquí.

- Promete que no le dirás nada a nadie de todo esto.

- Claro que no diré nada Sora, tú eres la única calificada para dar este tipo de anuncios.

. .

* * *

A unas horas de la ciudad, en un campamento deportivo que se había organizado en Fukuoka y sin la menor idea de lo que pasaba en Odaiba se encontraba Tai. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban todavía practicando algunos pases mientras que él estaba acostado en una grada, ya estaba exhausto de tanto correr de un lado a otro en la cancha. En su mano derecha sostenía una cadena de oro, el dije era la mitad derecha de un corazón. Tenía los ojos cerrados, se estaba dejando embobar por la suave brisa que soplaba.

Era sábado a penas, regresaría el domingo en la noche a Odaiba, por lo tanto tendría que esperarse hasta el lunes para ver a su muy amada novia. La extrañaba tanto, no era primera vez que se iba de campamento, pero aún así no se acostumbraba a estar lejos de ella. Una de las muchas cosas que amaba de su relación era el hecho de ver a Sora todos los días, poder abrazarla los siete días de la semana, besarla y si tenían suerte hacer el amor.

Abrió los ojos y pasó su vista por todo el lugar, a lo lejos pudo divisar un árbol de cerezos, su mente de inmediato se trasladó hasta Odaiba, al parque en donde conoció a Sora, al árbol de cerezos donde luego le pidió que fuera su novia. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro, recordaba ese día perfectamente.

**[... FlashBack...]**

"…_Tenía 14 años; conocía a Sora desde los 4; le empezó a gustar desde los 12, pero le tomó dos años sacar valor para confesarle sus sentimientos. Estaba decidido a hacerlo, aconsejado principalmente por Matt, solo tenía que buscar la oportunidad perfecta._

_Era un hermoso día soleado, las clases de ese día ya habían terminado. Al igual que todos los días Sora, Kari y él se iban juntos, ya que vivían en el mismo edificio, obviamente ese día no fue la excepción. El maestro de matemáticas les había puesto bastante tarea ese día y como a Tai no se le daba muy bien que digamos las matemáticas Sora se ofreció a ayudarlo._

_Como la tarde estaba tan linda decidieron ir hasta el parque Majanura. Al llegar fueron directo a su sitio preferido, un encantador árbol de cerezos que se erguía sobre una pequeña colina. Se acostaron en la grama y sacaron sus cuadernos para hacer la tarea, que dos horas y media después lograron terminar._

_- Listo – Decía Sora sonriente mientras cerraba su cuaderno y se disponía a guardarlo en su mochila. Tai la miraba embobado, mientras observaba como los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas del árbol hacían brillar mucho más los ojos de la chica y su lindo cabello rojizo - ¿Te pasa algo Tai?_

_- ¿ah? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el castaño, ya que por estar engatusado mirándola no había escuchado lo que le preguntaba._

_- Te preguntaba si te pasaba algo. Es que has estado algo raro hoy._

_- ¿Raro cómo?_

_- Uhm no sé, muy callado, usualmente tú hablas dos veces más que yo, pero hoy casi no has dicho palabra, ni para quejarte de la tarea, lo que se me hace muy raro, porque tu odias las matemáticas._

_- Ah, sí bueno es que ¿Qué se supone que debo decirte? Es que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace dos años y estoy pensando en si este es el momento perfecto para confesártelo"_

_- ¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó la chica al ver que su amigo no daba señas de respuesta._

_- No, no es eso… es que… - Suspiró profundamente – So… Sora… yo, este… hay algo que… bueno, este, yo… quisiera decirte algo._

_- Dime – Respondió su amiga súper interesada en conocer que le pasaba al chico._

_- Ve… veras hay una chica… una chica que… hay una chica que me gusta mucho y… -_

_Ouch golpe duro, Tai, su Tai le estaba diciendo que le gustaba alguien ¿y qué esperabas Sora? Tai es muy popular entre las chicas del instituto, era obvio que algún día se enamorara de alguna, es decir, ¿Qué posibilidades habían de que se fijara en ti? Solo eres su mejor amiga - Y tu quieres decírselo, pero no sabes cómo – Completó la frase que intentaba terminar el chico. Hizo gran esfuerzo para demostrar un falso neutralismo._

_- Si, exacto ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Llevo años siendo tu amiga Tai, te conozco perfectamente – Una sonrisa fingida se asomó en su rostro - ¿Y cómo es ella?_

_- Es maravillosa, inteligente, delicada, optimista, se esfuerza mucho en las cosas que hace; sumamente amorosa, siempre está pendiente de las personas a las que quiere; aparte es sumamente hermosa, de hecho me atrevo a decir que es la niña más linda que existe en todo Japón – Describía el castaño con brillo de enamorado en sus ojos._

_ Ahora si considérate vencida Sora, ¿Cómo vas a competir con una chica así? - Ya… ya veo, entonces ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?_

_- He intentado créeme, pe… pero cada vez que estoy frente a ella me pongo nervioso y se me van las ideas, intento gritárselo, pero no me sale ni un susurro de la garganta, a parte me da miedo_

_- ¿De qué tienes miedo?_

_- Tengo miedo de que me diga que solo me ve como a un amigo; que me diga que no lleno sus expectativas o peor que eso… yo, tengo miedo de que… me diga que le gusta otra persona – Volteó su mirada, fijándola en el piso._

_- Tai – Le dijo la pelirroja con vos sumamente dulce – tú eres un chico de ensueño, no veo razones para que una chica no quiera estar contigo… simplemente tendría que estar loca para decirte a ti que no._

_- ¿Tú crees eso?_

_Claro que lo creía, es más ella se moría por estar con él, vaya que envidiaba a la chica que en ese momento era dueña de los pensamientos de Tai – Claro que sí. Es más deberías ir ahora mismo con ella y decírselo – Que duro era en ese momento ser la amiga consejera – Y yo… yo, tengo que irme… tengo que… que ayudar a mi madre con las flores – Debía inventar cualquier excusa para salir corriendo de ahí. Recogió rápido su mochila y dio media vuelta para marcharse._

_- ¡SORA! – Tai la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo y obligándola a voltear – Sora yo… – La tenía de frente, estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en ese momento, pero no podía echarse para atrás. Tragó profundo - La chica que me gusta… la chica que me gusta eres tú._

_La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que su amigo le decía ¿era verdad acaso? ¿No era otro de sus sueños locos en los que Tai se le declaraba? ¿De verdad, verdad, verdad estaba ocurriéndole eso a ella? _

_- Lo siento – Se apresuró a decir el moreno al ver que la chica no respondía – Yo, de verdad, no… Lo siento, no quería incomodarte, solo… por favor, no dejes de hablarme por esto, yo solo… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir los cálidos labios de Sora sobre los suyos._

_No sabía de dónde había salido aquella Sora atrevida a dar el primer beso, pero vaya que le gustaba. El beso duró poco tiempo, pero fue mágico. Ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente, tenían las mejillas completamente ruborizadas, era el primer beso para ambos._

_- Sora ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? …"_

**[...Fin Del FlashBack...]**_  
_

El golpe de un balón lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos.

- AHHH – Se quejaba mientras que sobaba con su mano su cabeza.

- Oye Romeo, ya basta, has estado alrededor de quince minutos idiotizado mirando aquel árbol – Le decía el chico que le había lanzado el balón.

- Ya déjalo Jitochi, no ves que el capi está triste porque extraña darle besitos a Takenouchi – Dijo otro de sus compañeros en señal de burla.

- Los mataré – Amenazó Tai, quien salió persiguiéndolos en seña de juego.

. .

* * *

**Y bueno así termina el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les comento que ya tengo 4 capítulos escritos, no pensaba subirla hasta no terminarla por completo, pero me vencieron las ganas xD. Aparte me parecía justo publicar algo el 14 de Febrero.**

**Son de todo corazón bien recibidos los reviews, así sea para quejarse =)! Los respondo tooodos, tooodos.**

**Espero que tengan un feliz día del amor y la amistad.**

**Lau,.  
**


	2. ¿Aceptar la realidad?

MAYUSCULA - Gritos o tono de voz alto.

Minúscula - Tono de voz normal

"_blablabla"_ - Pensamientos.

... - Pausa corta de los personajes al momento de hablar.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**.

**¿ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD?**

**

* * *

. **** .**

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Sora ya se encontraba despierta, si es que acaso se pudiera decir que había dormido. Fue directo hasta el baño de Mimí, llenó la inmensa tina de agua tibia y se metió en ella. Tomó aire y se acostó completamente, dejando que el agua la cubriera desde los pies a la cabeza y así se mantuvo hasta que sus pulmones no dieron más y necesitó sacar la cabeza para respirar.

Que irónica era la vida; a ella siempre le gustaron los niños, inclusive siempre pensó que sería lindo tener una gran familia y mucho más al lado de Tai; pero ahora esa idea no la hacía muy feliz, al contrario, le estaba sacando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, gran preocupación y mucha tristeza.

Le impresionaba lo complejo que era el cuerpo humano, ya que estaba segura que si a una máquina le metían todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones que rodaban por su cabeza en ese momento explotaría.

Eran tantas las cosas que pasaban por su mente: _"¿Cómo me metí en esto?", "de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera hecho", "Seré el centro de atención en el colegio cuando lo sepan", "La entrenadora me botará de inmediato del club de tenis… Definitivamente no se vería nada bien una embarazada con raqueta y en mini falda", "mi madre va a desheredarme cuando lo sepa", "¿Y si mis amigos dejan de hablarme?"... ""Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez hayan sido los tequeños que me comí ante noche los que hicieron pensar a mi cuerpo que se trataba de un hijo… ¡Eso es, tengo un embarazo psicológico! Una vez le pasó a la gata del superior Jou… ay vamos, ya termina de aceptarlo"._

Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, calmarse y superar el primer impacto, tenía que terminar de digerir que estaba embaraza y que por más que llorara su condición no se iba a ir. Tenía que saltar hasta el otro punto en este enredado rompecabezas: Tai. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba embarazada?, es decir, el chico pasó una semana llorando cuando eliminaron a Japón de la mundial de sudafrica, y casi gasta todos sus ahorros en un pasaje de avión hasta Alemania para asesinar al pulpo Paul cuando argentina perdió en los cuartos de final. Y ella estaba segura que un embarazo en esos momentos sería una noticia mucho más impactante para él que aquellos resultados de futbol.

Salió de la tina, se secó con una toalla que luego amarró a su cuerpo. Había estado alrededor de dos horas dentro del agua, por lo que los dedos de sus manos estaban terriblemente arrugados. Se dirigió hasta el espejo y pasó sus ahora esponjados dedos por encima de este para quitar un poco la humedad y poderse ver. Luego comenzó a practicar un montón de frases sin sentido.

-¡Tai! ¿Cómo te fue en tu campamento? ¿Bien? ¿Qué a mi cómo me fue? Pues, ¡a que no adivinas! Estoy embarazada.

- Oye ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que me dijiste que querías tener tantos hijos como para armar tu propio equipo de futbol? Pues felicidades, ya viene en camino el primer delantero.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Soñaste que tendríamos un bebe? Debiste contarlo antes, pues ahora tu sueño se hizo realidad.

- ¿Amor que quieres de regalo para el día de enamorados? ¿Un hijo? ¡Deseo cumplido!

- Mi amor, estamos cocinando un bebé.

- Aff – dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó sobre la poceta cerrada, ni en un episodio de los tres chiflados esas frases le funcionarían para decirle a un adolescente que va a ser papá – Tai – susurró su nombre muy débilmente – lo siento – Varias lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas.

Después de algunos minutos más salió del baño y observó como su amiga seguía dormida, tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y se sorprendió al mirar la hora, eran las 8.40am, vaya que había estado tiempo metida en el baño. Se vistió rápidamente y salió del cuarto para no despertar a Mimí. La casa Tachikawa estaba completamente sola ya que los padres de la castaña viajaban todos los fines de semana por asuntos de negocios.

Fue hasta el mueble más grande de la sala y se acostó en el, fue entrecerrando los ojos, al parecer iba a poder dormir un poco después de todo. Cuando ya casi lo conseguía el fuerte vibrar de su celular la trajo de nuevo al mundo de los despiertos. Miró la pantalla de su celular para ver quien la llamada y se cayó del mueble al leer "Gordito" en ella. Era Tai quien la llamaba.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – Se preguntaba así misma mientras el aparato seguía vibrando en sus manos. De repente dejó de sonar, la chica suspiró aliviada de que terminara, pero la emoción no le duró mucho ya que unos segundos después volvió a vibrar – ¡AHHH! – Gritó la pelirroja mientras que con todas sus fuerzas lanzaba el aparato hasta la pared.

Al instante reaccionó sobre lo que había hecho y fue corriendo a tomar su celular, o lo que quedaba del. ¿Qué carajo había hecho? Definitivamente esta situación la tenía fuera de sí.

**.**** .**

**

* * *

.**** .**

Al otro lado del país nuestro futuro papá se encontraba en media cancha de futbol, corriendo con el balón entre sus piernas, a punto de anotar un gol, pero como por arte de magia perdió la concentración y se resbaló con el balón cayendo muy cómicamente sobre el césped. Sus compañeros al instante se acercaron a él para ver que le había pasado.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasó Yagami? – Le decía el entrenador mientras que le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- No lo sé entrenador, creo que simplemente perdí la concentración - Respondía rascándose la nuca.

- Mejor vete a descansar 15 minutos, el clima te debe estar afectando la cabeza.

El moreno se dirigió hasta la banca, en donde tenía su mochila, sacó de ella un gatorade y comenzó a beberlo. Lo que le había pasado en la cancha fue extraño, quizás estaba volviéndose loco pero habría jurado que escuchó a Sora susurrando su nombre e incluso la había notado triste.

De seguro era el hecho de llevar 45 minutos corriendo sin parar sobre la cancha que lo habían hecho alucinar, pero aún así sintió la necesidad de llamar a Sora, no lo había hecho el día anterior ya que se quedó sin saldo y era muy tarde como para salir a comprar una recarga.

Aprovechó los 15 minutos que le dio el entrenador y se dirigió hasta una tienda que estaba al cruzar la calle, ahí recargó el saldo de su móvil. Se apoyo seximente en la pared de afuera del local, cosa que no hacía a propósito, simplemente le salía al natural. Buscó el número de su novia y luego marcó send. "Llamando a Gordita".

El teléfono repicó una y otra vez pero nadie le atendía, así que volvió a marcar. En el segundo intento repicó una o dos veces y luego salió el odioso "tururú" típico de un teléfono que no tiene línea.

- Que extraño… Jhum, debe haber algún problema con Movistar, mejor marco luego.

- HEY TAAAI – Le gritaba Davis desde el otro lado de la calle – EL ENTRENADOR NOS DIO UNAS HORAS LIBRES. LOS CHICOS IREMOS A VER LA CIUDAD ¿TE UNES?

- CLARO, ¡YA VOY!

Mientras que algunos de los chicos del equipo se quedaron en el hotel para descansar otros incluyendo a Tai fueron hasta un centro comercial muy popular en la ciudad. Al llegar todos entraron al cine a excepción de Ken y Tai que decidieron mirar las tiendas para comprarles algo a sus novias.

- ¿Extrañas mucho a Sora verdad Tai? – Le preguntó Ken con su característico tono de voz calmado.

- Muchísimo y me imagino que tú debes estar extrañando mucho a Yolei

- Pues sí, aunque en nuestro caso es algo distinto, los padres de Yolei son un poco exigentes, por lo que solo nos permiten vernos unas dos o tres veces a la semana, del resto nos vemos a la entrada y salida del instituto, ya que nuestras clases no coinciden, y claro a la hora del almuerzo.

- Ya veo. Yo afortunadamente tengo la dicha de vivir en el mismo edificio que Sora y como nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo su madre me tiene mucha confianza.

- Cierto, ustedes se conocen desde que eran unos niños pequeños

- Si, de hecho, hemos ido incluso a los mismos institutos desde pree escolar.

- ¿Así fue que la conociste?

- Pues no, fue algo distinto, veras…

**[...FlashBack...]**

"… _Era una hermosa mañana de verano, el sol estaba radiante, por lo que la señora Susumu decidió salir con sus dos lindos niños, una bebe de un año y unos cuantos meses y un lindo niñito muy enérgico de 4 años._

_- Mamá, mamá, mami, mamá, má, mamita, mamota, madre, mamá, madresiiiiita_

_- ¿Qué quieres Taichi? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca_

_- Juega a la pelota conmigo, por fa mamá, anda di que si, será divertido_

_- Hijo ¿No ves que no puedo dejar sola a tu hermana?_

_- Pero mamá juguemos con ella también, Kari puede hacer de portero._

_La señora Yagami suspiró – Hijo tu hermana es muy pequeña, no puede jugar al futbol, cuando tenga un poco más de edad jugará contigo, además ahorita está dormida._

_- Pe, pe, pe, pero_

_- Pero nada Taichi, anda y juegas solo o busca amigos para jugar._

_El pequeño Tai de mala gana se separó de su madre. Corría por todo el parque pateando su balón._

_- El público enloquece uououo, el pequeño yagami, con sólo 4 años de edad, acaba de hacer que la selección japonesa gane el mundial de futbol, siiiiiii – Pateó su balón con fuerza impactando con un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba sobre una colina. _

_Corrió hasta el sitio para recoger su pelota y cuando estuvo cerca una linda niñita vestida con una braguita beige salió de atrás del árbol y la tomó entre sus manos._

_- ¿Es tu balón?- Le preguntó alegremente._

_El niño se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, nunca antes había visto a una niña con el cabello rojo – Eh sí, es mío._

_- Se parece a mi balón – Dijo la niña mientras estirada sus manitos para devolvérselo – Es solo que el mío tiene estrellitas._

_- ¿Ah? ¿Tienes un balón de futbol? – Preguntó el niño más confundido que nunca. Las niñas nunca tenían balones, solo tenían muñecas y cositas de cocina._

_- Si, pero no lo uso mucho, porque no tengo con quien jugar._

_- ¿Y sabes jugar futbol?- Era increíble lo que estaba presenciando._

_- Claro que se jugar futbol, mi papá me enseñó antes de irse a trabajar con Dios._

_- ¿Tú papá trabaja con Dios?_

_- Si, desde hace unos meses, mamá dice que lo ayuda a dirigir a sus ángeles para que siempre nos protejan a ella y a mí._

_- Wooow, el mío no hace algo tan interesante – Decía el niñito fascinado por lo que escuchaba – Oye niña, si quieres yo puedo jugar futbol contigo mientras tu papá esté trabajando._

_- ¿En serio? – Le preguntaba la niña con una sonrisa ilusionada de oreja a oreja._

_- Siii. Mi mamá nos trae a mi hermana y a mí todos los días a este parque. ¿Crees que puedas venir?_

_- Creo que sí, mi mamá y yo nos hemos mudado a un edificio cerca de aquí._

_- Excelente. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Me llamo Sora, Sora Takenouchi. ¿Y tu cómo te llamas niño?_

_- Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, pero puedes decirme Tai – Dijo el niño extendiéndole la mano, tal como veía que hacían los adultos- Oye Sora ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_- Claro, dime._

_- ¿Cómo hiciste para que tu cabello se pusiera de ese color?_

_La niña se quedó un rato pensando su respuesta – Este… Pues… No lo sé, supongo que es porque mi mamá me da mucha zanahoria, las zanahorias _

_- ¿Crees que si yo como zanahorias también se me ponga rojo?_

_- Lo más seguro es que sí._

_- Genial, así me parecere a Leono, de los thundercats..."_

**[... Fin del FlashBack...]**

- Unos días después descubrimos que vivíamos en el mismo edificio, nuestras madres se hicieron amigas y nosotros mucho más.

- Jajaja ¿Leono de los thundercats? – Era algo inusual ver riendo a Ken

- Oye no te burles, el es lo máximo – Reprochó Tai el comentario.

- Bueno, bueno, lo siento. ¿Y cómo se conocieron ustedes y los otros chicos?

- Ahm, bueno… eh, Izzi vivía en el mismo edificio que nosotros, pero unos años después se mudó; a Mimí la conocimos en el jardín de niños, aunque ella no iba en el mismo nivel que nosotros; Matt empezó en la misma primaria que nosotros en cuarto grado, y aunque no lo creas nos las llevábamos mal, pero luego eso cambió; obviamente por Matt conocimos a T.K, que luego comenzó a estudiar con Kari; Jou fue una especie de guía para nosotros en un campamento de verano que hicimos cuando todavía estábamos en primaria; Davis por el equipo de futbol y por estudiar con Kari; y a Yolei nos las presentó T.K. Te toca.

- ¿Me toca? – Preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

- Si, te toca, siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber cómo es que Yolei y tu llegaron a ser novios.

- De acuerdo – El chico suspiró, normalmente era muy reservado en este tipo de cosas, pero ciertamente suponía que "le tocaba" – Todo pasó en el día del amor y la amistad del año pasado.

**[...FlashBack...]**

"…_Otro 14 de febrero había llegado. Ken odiaba ese día. Aunque fuera el nuevo en ese instituto ya tenía bastante fama entre las chicas por ser inteligente, deportista y apuesto. El día apenas había empezado y ya daba señales de ser igual a los otros 14 de febrero que pasaba en su antiguo instituto en China. Varias chicas se le habían acercado entregándole un pequeño regalo con la esperanza en vano de que este las correspondiera._

_- Ken – Le decía una chica de ojos verdes y cabello gris – Yo quisiera… da, darte esto – Le extendió sus manos dándole un pequeño paquete azul._

_- Gracias Meylin, no debiste – Era el cuarto regalo que recibía ese día._

_Se dirigió hasta su salón intentando camuflarse en los pasillos lo más que pudiera. Le gustaría saber quien había inventando ese tan fastidioso día. Cuando casi lograba llegar a su destino la escuchó._

_- OYE TUUU FLAQUITO _

_No tuvo que voltear para darse cuenta de quién era. Una sonrisa se coló en su rostro – Yolei, ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames flaquito solo dime Ken – Habían compartido todo el año escolar juntos, coincidían en casi todas sus clases, pero aún así no conseguía que Yolei lo llamara por su nombre._

_Al verlo voltear la pelilila le estampó una cachetada en su perfecto rostro, dejando a Ken sin duda alguna completamente desorientado._

_-¡CLARO! COMO YO SOY KEN ICHIJOUJI, EL PERFECTO. EL LINDO ALUMNO EXTRANJERO. ME CREO MEJOR QUE TODOS Y NO LE TRAIGO UN REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN A NADIE._

_- Yolei ¿Te terminaste de volver loca?_

_- SIEMPRE LO HE ESTADO Y MUCHO MÁS AÚN AL PENSAR QUE UN FLAQUITO, SUPER EXTRAJENRO Y PERFECTO SE IBA A FIJAR ENMI._

_- No grites por favor, que vas a conseguir toda la atención del colegio sobre ti._

_- OH NO, ESO NO PASARÍA, YA QUE TODA LA ATENCIÓN DEL COLEGIO, SOBRE TODO DE LAS CHICAS ESTÁ CONCENTRADA EN TI, NO HAY CABIDA PARA MÁS NADIE._

_- Yolei basta._

_- QUE ILUSA SOY AL PENSAR QUE TU ACEPTARÍAS SER MI NOVIO. NADIE SE FIJA EN LA FEA MIYAKO INOUE Y MUCHO MENOS LOS CHINOS PERFECTOS QUE RECHAZAN INCLUSO A BELLAS PORRISTAS COMO MEYLIN – dijo esto con lágrimas en los ojos y arrojándole a ken un paquete morado que contenía chocolates dentro – ESPERO QUE TE DEN DIARREA._

_El chico tardó unos minutos en reaccionar ante sin duda alguna tan loco escenario. Miró el paquete morado que tenía en sus manos y sonrió. No había la menor duda de que Yolei era la chica más demente que había conocido en su vida, pero eso le gustaba, "la loca" había conseguido flecharlo. _

_Salió corriendo por el pasillo para buscarla y a lo lejos la vio. Era inconfundible por su cabello lila y su particular forma de caminar cuando estaba enojada._

_- YOLEI ESPERA - Le gritó desde lejos para que esta se detuviera._

_- ¿QUÉ QUIERES? – Le preguntó la chica, un poco ronca de tanto gritar._

_Ken tomó sus manos – Es obvio que yo no aceptaría ser tu novio, porque no eres tú la que me lo tiene que pedir a mí, esas cosas debemos hacerlas los chicos… Yolei… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?..."_

**[...Fin del FlashBack...]**_  
_

Tai se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa, mientras que Ken lo miraba ruborizado.

- Lo siento, lo siento flaquito, jaja – Decía todavía riendo – Es que es la declaración de amor más original que he visto.

- Lo sé, es que Yolei es especial en todos los sentidos.

- Mira – Dijo Tai desviando el tema de conversación – Eso es lo que quiero dar a Sora, es el regalo perfecto – Señalaba una delgada pulsera de oro con pequeñas flores en oro rosado colgándole.

**.**** .**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Buenooo, aquí llego yo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia =).

Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas, ya que noté en el capítulo anterior algunos errores de redacción que quizas hayan dificultado su lectura .. Me comprometo a revisarlos y corregirlos luego xD. Si se me pasó algo en este capí: disculpas por adelantado.

En este segundo capítulo Sora acepta más o menos el hecho de que esta embarazada pero ahora un segundo problema pasa por su cabeza: ¿Cómo decirselo a Tai?

Por su parte Tai sigue en su campamento deportivo muy ajeno a toda la realidad que le está ocurriendo a Sora.

También conocimos como es que Ken y Yolei terminaron saliendo juntos como pareja y como se conocieron Tai y Sora.

En el próximo capítulo veremos el reencuentro de Tai y Sora ¿Qué pasara? ¿La chica lo evitara? ¿Se lo dirá? o ¿Lo seguira ocultando? El lunes se enteraran xD

Ahora: La parte de los ***.*.*AgradecimientoS*.*.*** jeje.

Mil gracias a los que me dejaron un review el capítulo pasado: **Zulema, Belyxan, mazinger-taiora, francisca, pushisko, MariamH y Tai Kamiya23. **De igual manera gracias a **Kotoko19** por seguir el fic.

**Zulema y Francisca:** No les respondí el review ya que no tienen cuenta así que lo hago por aquí: Que emoción que les haya gustado el capítulo 1 de mi fic, espero seguir teniendolas como lectoras y no decepcionarlas, un beso.

Y por último: Muchas gracias a ti que lees mi fic, aunque no te has animado a dejarme un review (lo seguiré esperando con emoción).

Lau,.


	3. El Reencuentro

Otro lunes otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten =)

"_blablabla"_ - Pensamientos.

*blabla*- Palabras de un personaje en la mente de otro xD

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**El Reencuentro.**

**

* * *

**

**..**

La castaña se encontraba cómodamente dormida entre sus edredones calentitos cuando fue sacada de sus lindos sueños por un golpe en seco que escuchó en la pared. Se paró de un tiro de la cama y agarró un paraguas de Hello kitty que se encontraba cerca de su mesita de noche; planeaba usarlo como defensa ante posibles agresores.

Salió con sumo cuidado de su habitación, llevando el paraguas delante de ella como si se tratase de una espada. Se dirigió cautelosa hasta la sala, escondiéndose tras las paredes, asomando primero el paraguas y luego su cabeza, tal como había visto que lo hacían los policías en las series, al llegar vio a su amiga arrodillada en el piso, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un cádaver de celular entre sus manos.

- ¡WTF Sora! ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- Yo… eh… Estaba vibrando por Tai y me asusté y me caí del sofá, eso dolió, pero se alivió y luego otra vez vibró, entonces solo lo lancé… yo…

- ¿Ah? – Dijo la castaña algo confundida - ¿Qué tal si me lo dices en un idioma normal?

- Tai estaba llamando y me asusté tanto, no sé qué pasó, mi única reacción fue tirar el móvil… so, solo lo hice y ya

Mimí colocó el paraguas al lado de la pared y le extendió su mano a su amiga para ayudarla a pararse – Por lo visto necesitaras un celular nuevo

- Es una de las tantas cosas que necesitaré si decido quedarme con el bebé – Respondió Sora mientras tomaba la mano de Mimí para levantarse.

- Amiga – Dijo la castaña con un tono triste.

- No sé haré cuando lo vea Mimí, ni siquiera sé como se lo voy a decir.

- A Tai le gustan mucho los niños, estoy segura que amará la idea de uno suyo.

- Claro que amaría la idea de tener un hijo, pero solo la idea, que ame la realidad es distinto y mucho más cuando acaba de cumplir 16 años.

- De igual modo tienes que decirle – La castaña tomó de la mano a su amiga y la haló hacia la cocina – Ven, con todo esto debes haber perdido mucha energía. Te mereces un buen desayuno.

La pelirroja fue de mala gana hasta la cocina, pero Mimí tenía razón necesitaba comer algo, ayer no había cenado y sinceramente tampoco almorzado, toda esta noticia la tenía sin ganas de nada.

- Lo que menos quieres ahorita es desmayarte – Le decía la ojimiel mientras sacaba una sartén de las encimeras de la cocina.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura que no quiero eso? – Le replicaba – No he dormido bien, me la paso pensando en esto que me está pasando y en el poco tiempo que he logrado conciliar el sueño he tenido pesadillas

- ¿Fritos o revueltos? – Interrumpía su charla mostrándole unos huevos.

- Si me desmayo- prosiguió – lograré que mi mente se ponga en off por un buen rato, sin pensar, sin pesadillas.

Su amiga se la quedó viendo un segundo – Gracias por confirmar mi teoría.

- ¿Cuál teoría?

- Siempre he pensado que cualquier ser humano que pase demasiado tiempo con Tai va a terminar diciendo algunas idiotadas como la que acabas de decir – Sora volteó los ojos ante el comentario de la castaña, pero eso no impidió que esta siguiera – Si te desmayas lo único que vas a lograr es que te lleve al hospital y por ser menor de edad van a terminar llamando a tu madre, la cual mandará a hacerte pruebas hasta de Parkinson para descubrí a que se debió todo y… ¿Adivina que descubrirá?

La pelirroja se la quedó viendo unos segundos intentando sacar algo ingenioso con lo cual contradecirla, pero no se le ocurrió nada – Los quiero revueltos.

Mimí sonreía victoria – Excelente elección madame, es la especialidad de la casa.

Luego de terminar su desayuno (huevos revueltos, chuletas, pan y algunas rebanadas de fruta) llegó la conversación que tanto quería evitar Sora.

La castaña carraspeó primero antes de soltar su pregunta- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué? – Respondió la pelirroja, haciéndose que no tenía idea de lo que Mimí le preguntaba.

- ¿Qué harás?

- ¿Ahorita? Reposaré la comida, no quiero una indigestión – La chica frente a ella la miró con cara de muy pocos amigos – No lo sé… yo… no quiero pensar en eso.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ya mañana es lunes, hay clases y te recuerdo que todas tus materias las ves con un muy apuesto moreno que está bastante interesado en ti.

- Tal vez debería faltar mañana

- Tú nunca faltas

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

- Si faltas solo conseguirás tener a Tai encima de ti como una sombra preguntándote las mil y una cosas para averiguar por qué no fuiste.

¿Desde cuándo su amiga se había vuelto tan lógica? La junta con izzy de seguro la había afectado. – Es que… no sé como reaccionaré cuando lo vea- Hizo una pausa en su charla, suspiró y luego prosiguió – cuando lo mire a los ojos todo me va a recordar que estamos esperando un bebé y quizás me congele en frente de él, salga corriendo o … - otro suspiro más – simplemente no sé cómo voy a reaccionar y eso me da miedo.

- Mientras no lo arrojes a él también contra la pared creo que todo estará bien – Sora arqueó su ceja derecha ante el comentario- Ánimos Sora… Mira no tienes que decirle junto con verlo que estas embarazada, aunque lo mejor es que lo hagas lo más pronto posible. Mañana analiza la situación y decide en qué momento se lo dirás.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada de su amiga y la concentró en un reloj de pared que había en la cocina, dentro de unas cuantas horas tendría que ver a su novio.

* * *

**..**

2 am. Odaiba – Japón.

El moreno iba llegando a su casa, subió las escaleras del edificio y se paró en frente de la puerta de su departamento, metió su mano en los bolsillos de su jean buscando las llaves. Miró el ascensor y contuvo enormemente las ganas de subir hasta el 12avo piso para besar a su novia, ya que aunque la señora Toshiko le tuviera gran cariño lo más probable era que si se aparecía a esa hora tocando el timbre le arrojaría agua caliente.

Entró lo más silencioso que pudo para no despertar a su familia y se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir. Estaba muy cansado, tenía clases a las 9am, y por más tarde que llegara de los campamentos la regla de sus padres era que al regresar fuera a clases, sino se acababan los viajes. Aunque de todos modos si quería ir al instituto, ya que había pasado 3 largos días sin Sora.

Pasaron algunas horas y el sol ya invadía por completo la habitación; era hora de despertarse y desayunar. Esa mañana lo hizo todo rápido, con energías y sin chistar. Kari y su mamá lo miraban complacidas mientras comía desesperado su cereal.

Cuando Tai se iba de campamento deportivo y regresaba, las que más se alegraban sin duda alguna eran Kari y Susumu, ya que el día en que, su hermano e hijo, respectivamente, volvía ellas no tenían que batallar con él para que se despertara, no peleaban con él para que se bañara, ni le neceaban para que se vistiera; el hecho de desayunar lo dejaban fuera de esa lista de batallas, ya que en el caso de Tai la cosa era al revés: Había que luchar con él para que no comiera tanto. La señora Susumu estaba segura de que si no mantenía la nevera llena de comida el moreno terminaría comiéndoselas a ellas, a su padre e incluso al gato.

- ¿Cue tianto midan? – Les decía con la boca llena mientras llenaba de nuevo su tasa con la cuarta marca de cereal distinta ese mismo día.

- Nada hermano, es solo que mamá y yo pensamos que sería conveniente mandarte a campamentos cada dos días.

- ¿Pod qué? – Preguntó sin entender el sarcasmo – ¡Heeey! Kari no te lleves las Zucaritas, no he comido de ese todavía.

- Ya has comido cuatro tipo de cereales – Le replicaba.

- Si, pero ya sabes lo que digo, cada cereal tiene nutrientes distintos, así que si dejo de probar uno mi cuerpo se estaría quedando sin alguna sustancia necesaria, por eso es importante comer de todos.

- Suponiendo que tu loca teoría fuera cierta bastaría con que echaras un poco de cada uno en un tazón, no tienes por qué comerte una tasa de cada uno. De pana hermano que si no te la mantuvieras corriendo en esa cancha de futbol todo el día hoy serías una bola y no creo que a Sora le guste la idea de tener que rodar a su novio por las calles.

- ¡SORA! – El moreno se paró de la mesa corriendo, sin importarle no comer su quinta ración de cereal.

Fue directo hasta el ascensor del edificio, presionó el botón y como este no llegó en 3 segundos optó por las escaleras, total, subir corriendo 6 pisos en escaleras no era tanto para él, ya que a pesar de los chistes de su hermana estaba en un excelente estado físico. Saltaba de un solo tiro entre 2 y 3 escalones por lo que llegó bastante rápido al 12avo piso. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento donde vivía su novia. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran.

- ¡Hola Tai! ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien ¿Y usted cómo está señora Toshiko?

- Igual hijo ¿La pasaste bien en tu campamento deportivo?

- Si, excelente, jugamos futbol hasta quedarnos sin energías para caminar – Le sonreía victorioso – Oiga ¿Ya Sora está lista para que nos vayamos al instituto?

- Cariño Sora pasó todo el fin de semana en casa de Mimí ¿No te dijo?

- Pues no, la verdad no me pude comunicar con ella. Cada vez que marcaba a su cel salía sin línea.

- Oh cierto, algo pasó con su teléfono. Bueno supongo que te contará en el liceo.

- Si. Bueno, muchas gracias señora Toshiko, que tenga un buen día.

- Igual tú, cuídate cariño.

Bajó las escaleras algo desilusionado, tenía ganas de ver a Sora, pero bueno, ya se verían en el instituto. Al llegar a la planta baja se encontró con su hermana, quien lo esperaba para irse.

- ¿Y Sora?

- En casa de Mimí, la veremos en el instituto.

Después de caminar unas cuadras se encontraron con T.K y Yolei, en la misma esquina donde día tras día se saludaban y se despedían.

- T.K, Yolei – saludó Kari enérgicamente a sus amigos.

- Hola chicos – Acompañó en el saludo el moreno.

- Hola – dijeron al mismo tiempo el rubio y la pelilila.

- ¿Y Sora? – Preguntó Yolei al no ver a la pelirroja entre ellos.

- Llegará con Mimí. Eh, eh, eh, más separaditos ustedes. – Dijo al ver que Kari y T.K caminaban bastante juntos. Estaba seguro que al rubiesillo le gustaba su hermana y esta lo correspondía, pero cada vez que se les preguntaba algo al respecto salían con el típico "solo somos amigos", cosa que a él no le hacía nada de gracia ya que Sora y él solían decir lo mismo.

Unas cuantas cuadras más y llegaron al instituto, Kari se fue con T.K ya que tenían las mismas clases. Yolei y Tai tomaron caminos opuestos.

El moreno entró al salón y vio el pupitre de Sora vacío, se sentó en el suyo, que quedaba justo al lado del de su novia y se dispuso a esperarla, pero primero llegó el profesor que ella, cosa que era extraña ya que Sora nunca llegaba tarde.

* * *

**..**

Llevaba ya 40 minutos escondida en el baño, hacía 30 minutos que Mimí la había dejado sola porque tenía que entrar a clases. Se miraba en el espejo intentado decidir si salir o no. ¿Cuál era su plan? ¿Esconderse todo el día en el baño de mujeres para no tener que mirar a Tai? ¿Romper todos los teléfonos que viera para que el no la llamara? Por un momento eso sonaba bien, aunque recordó la conversación que había tenido con Mimí al respecto el día anterior.

"_Vamos Sora, es tu novio, lo amas, te ama, no puedes evitar verlo o va a sospechar que algo te pasa. Además todavía no sabe nada de lo que ocurre por lo tanto te va a tratar igual que siempre" - _Se dijo a si misma._  
_

Se lavó la cara, tomó una toalla desechable y se la secó. Seguidamente sacó de su bolso un estuche de maquillaje, se delineó los ojos y se puso un poco de brillo, eso de maquillarse se le había pegado de Mimí. Salió del baño y se dirigió hasta su salón. Al llegar se paró delante de la puerta unos segundos, mirando la perilla como si esta le fuera a quemar la mano cuando la tocara, estuvo a punto de devolverse pero se repitió a ella misma que todo estaba bien. Suspiró y por fin entró al salón de clases. Obviamente por llegar tarde todo el mundo se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Takenouchi? – Le preguntaba el profesor algo incrédulo de verla llegando tarde.

- Si, lo siento, tuve algunos inconvenientes hoy – Dijo algo apenada, no le gustaba llegar retrasada.

-No te preocupes, pasa y siéntate.

Se sentó en su pupitre, justo al lado de su novio, quien le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al verla y le lanzó un pequeño beso desde su pupitre. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle y devolverle el gesto. La verdad es que al verlo se había aliviado, no fue horrible, como pensó que sería, sino todo lo contrario, se alegró bastante, logró olvidar su problema y como era común: tampoco pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa tonta de enamorada.

Las clases pasaron asombrosamente rápido, así que la hora del almuerzo llegó muy pronto. Al escuchar el timbre los alumnos salieron como locos del salón. Tai se paró de su pupitre y se puso al lado de ella. La levantó de su asiento y la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Gorda, te extrañaba! – Se separó un poco de ella para poder besarla.

- ¿Cómo te…fue… en tu… campamento? – Le preguntó entre los espacios que dejaban los besos que él le daba

- Bien gorda… pensé mucho en ti – Le decía mientras repartía besos por su cuello, haciendo que esta sintiera cosquillas en su estomago

- Ya contrólate tonto – Era increíble como Tai con sus besos lograba hacer que olvidara sus problemas.

- ¿Tu qué hiciste el fin de semana? ¿Qué le pasó a tu celular? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

"_El fin de semana descubrí que estamos esperando un hijo, fui a casa de Mimí quien aguantó mis largos llantos y crisis existenciale__s_" - Fui a casa de Mimí, la pasamos bien, vimos muchas películas y comimos helado - "_a menos la parte del helado si es verdad"_

- Si, tu mamá me contó esta mañana que habías ido a casa de Mimí. ¿Y qué le pasó a tu teléfono? Te llamé varias veces, pero salía sin línea.

- Ah sí, eso, es que… _"es que me alteré tanto cuando me llamaste que lo arroje a la pared y se rompió en tres pedazos"_… cuando me llamaste la primera vez me estaba bañando en la tina de Mimí y se me resbaló en el agua, así que adiós teléfono.

- Gorda bella, tienes que tener más cuidado. Ahora tendremos que comprarte otro – Acto seguido le dio un beso en la boca – y ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

- Este… bueno… "_En realidad no llegué tarde, de hecho llegué antes que tu, pero como pensé que mínimo me desmayaría al verte pasé 40 minutos encerrada en el baño de chicas para evitarte"_… Mimí no se quería levantar, así que tuve que esperarla – No le gustaba mentirle a Tai pero la verdad en estos momentos no era apropiada.

- Ya veo. ¿Sabes qué? Me estoy muriendo de hambre – Le decía tocándose el estomago - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería y nos reunimos con los chicos?

- Tu siempre tienes hambre – Le sonrió.

- Tengo que mantenerme lleno para poder rendir en "las actividades" - Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente, Sora se sonrojó por completo, ya que entendió a la perfección a que se refería con "las actividades".

Al llegar a la cafetería vieron a sus amigos en una mesa que se encontraba al fondo. Izzy y Mimí sentados a la izquierda, frente a ellos Ken y Yolei y al lado de estos Kari y T.K; Jou se encontraba en uno de los bordes. Sora se sentó al lado de Mimí, mientras que Tai buscaba la comida.

- Honey, ¿Me esperas unos segundos? Necesito ir al baño. ¿Me acompañas Sora? – Habló la ojimiel, sacando la excusa perfecta para llevarse a la pelirroja e interrogarla.

Cuando llegaron al baño había dentro dos chicas de primer año. Maquillándose y hablando cosas sin sentido, llevaban puesto el uniforme de porristas y ya que Mimí era la capitana tomó control de la situación.

- ¡OUT! – Las chicas se la quedaron viendo medio confundidas pero no le reprocharon nada, después de todo era Mimí Tachikawa, "su jefa" por así decirlo, además si querías ser "alguien" socialmente hablando en ese instituto, más te valía no meterte con ella; era la chica más popular del colegio.

- ¿Era necesario eso?

- Claro que sí. Quiero que me lo cuentes toooodo y para eso necesitamos privacidad. ¿A qué hora saliste del baño? ¿Qué sentiste al ver a Tai? Dimelo TOOOOODOOOO.

- De acuerdo – Suspiró – Salí media hora después de que te fuiste y la verdad ver a Tai fue muchísimo mejor de lo que esperé, es más, me sentí aliviada al verlo, no sé, es algo en sus ojos, me llenan de paz, junto con mirarlos siento que todo se me olvida, que nada puede salir mal yo…creo que, quizás si puede funcionar, tal vez solo me dejé vencer por el miedo, no creo que Tai me vaya a dejar por estar embarazada ¿verdad? él no es ese tipo de chicos.

-¡Qué lindo el amor! ¿Entonces se lo dirás?

- Todavía no estoy segura de cómo lo haré, aún tengo un poco de nervios, es decir, es una noticia muy fuerte de saber para un adolescente, pero… ya me siento mucho más confiada, así que sí, se lo diré, no puedo estar toda la vida ocultándoselo, quizá no se lo diga hoy, pero de esta semana no pasará

- Vas a ver que todo saldrá bien. Juntos podrán encontrar una buena solución a todo esto.

- Eso espero.

Cuando regresaron a la mesa encontraron a Tai ya sentado en esta, tenía en un plato el almuerzo de Sora y en tres platos el suyo, aparte de su postre y su inmensa bebida. A pesar de que siempre llevara tanta comida Mimí no dejaba de impresionarse al verlo.

- Tai ¿Se te ocurrió dejar comida para las demás personas que estudian aquí?

- Já, já, já, muy graciosa Mimí. No es tanta comida, además la necesito ¿Tienes idea de cuantas calorías se queman al correr tanto tiempo en una cancha de futbol?

La chica hizo caso omiso de lo que Tai dijo y se sentó.

Los chicos siguieron comiendo y hablando de diversos temas durante la hora del almuerzo. Sora masticaba cada trozo de comida muy despacio, mientras pensaba, ahora más aliviada, la manera de de decirle a Tai todo lo que ocurría.

- Sora estas algo callada hoy – Dijo Yolei, quien siempre notaba la ausencia de cualquiera de sus amigos en las conversaciones.

- ¿Ah? Eh, si, es que… me duele un poco la garganta – Otra mentira más.

La pelilila la miró unos segundos, luego buscó en su bolso – Toma, caramelos de menta, suelen aliviar.

- Gracias Yolei.

Un muchacho alto, de ojos azules, con el cabello perfectamente peinado y absolutamente guapo se acercó hasta la mesa y ocupó el asiento de una de las esquinas que todavía se encontraba vacio.

- Hola chicos – Dijo y luego soltó un gran bostezo.

- ¿Pero que te ha pasado Matt? – Preguntó Jou al notar las horribles ojeras que cargaba el músico.

- ¿Te quedaste despierto nuevamente hasta tarde ensayando con tu banda? – Esta vez fue su hermano menor el que habló.

- No, es solo que – Otro bostezo más – mi vecina, la que estaba embarazada dio a luz hace unas tres semanas y el niño estuvo llorando toda la noche, creo que despertó a todo el edificio, no pude dormir casi.

- A menos pueden estar seguros que tiene los pulmones saludables – Bromeó Jou.

- Tu vecina ¿la de 17 años? – Preguntó Izzy.

- Si, esa misma – Respondió el rubio. Sora puso atención a la conversación, se identificaba obviamente con la situación.

- ¿No se había ido a vivir con su novio? – Intervino Tai.

- Pues sí, pero, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas. De seguro fue mucha presión para él, nació el bebé y sólo aguantó dos semanas y media – Cada palabra era analizada lentamente por Sora, genial, el miedo había vuelto.

- Ya veo – Prosiguió el moreno – Pobre hombre, no me imagino lo que está pasando, es que debe ser horrible tener un hijo siendo tan joven ¿te imaginas?

Al escuchar esto Mimí instintivamente miró a Sora, quien apretó los labios y dejó caer al suelo los tenedores que hasta hace poco tenía en sus manos. Sabía que no iba a venir nada bueno.

Las palabras de Tai entraron lentamente en la cabeza de Sora, donde se repetían una y otra vez *Es que debe ser horrible tener un hijo siendo tan joven*. La presión pudo más que ella, sus manos se debilitaron y dejó caer al suelo los tenedores con los que hace poco comía. Su cara palideció un poco.

- Gorda ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Tai al ver su cambio de semblante.

- Yo… me tengo que ir, ah, eh, olvidé algo – Se paró rápidamente de la mesa y se fue casi que corriendo del lugar.

- Vaya que eres imbécil Tai – Dijo Mimí, quien también se levantó para perseguir a su amiga.

En la mesa todos quedaron confundidos por lo que había pasado, en especial Tai, quien no sabía a qué se debía el insulto de su amiga, es decir, el no había hecho nada.

* * *

**..**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Hola a todos cómo están?

A ver, a ver, en este capítulo por fin se vieron las caras Tai y Sora. Al principio todo parecía que iba a salir bien, quizá no color de rosas, pero pintaba bien. Ya Sorita se había convencido de decirle todo a Tai, pero llega Matt con su historia, Tai hace un comentario errado y "pa' atras otra vez" u.u.

¿Qué pasará ahora que Sora sabe de primera mano que Tai piensa que es horrible tener un hijo siendo jovenes?

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias a Francisca, TaiKamiya23, fran, zulema, MariamH, puchisko, belyxan =D, mazinger-taiora, konexa, Bruzzxa-k y a dark-fallen-angel91 por leer y comentar *.*

De igual modo gracias a TaiiOra-Lovee y a kotoko19 por seguir la historia.

Y gracias a tí, que lees mi historia, aunque aún no te has animado a dejarme un review (espero que para este capí lo hagas *.*).

**Dark-fallen-angel91**: Te dije que iba a leer tu fic y aún no lo he hecho, mil disculpas por ello, es solo que no he tenido tiempo, pero promesa que esta semana veras mi review en tu historia =).

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que te haya gustado mi historia.

Un beso.

Lau,.


	4. Baño de chicas

Hola a todooos ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien, bien, bien. Antes de empezar con la historia quería pedirles disculpas por una cosa: hoy es jueves y no lunes xD. Sé que dije que todos los lunes subiría un capítulo nuevo, pero este lunes no pude por la simple razón de que en Venezuela estábamos en carnavales y yo andaba en la playa =D, donde lamentablemente no hay internet u.u.

Y bueno, luego de disculparme publica y expresamente, no los molesto más. Disfruten la lectura.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene Lemon, así que no está recomendado a menores de edad.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**El baño de chicas.  
**

**

* * *

**

**..**

Sora salió de la cafetería de la manera más calmada que le fue posible, luchando contra su cuerpo para no derramar lágrimas en ese momento. La garganta le ardía enormemente, sentía presión en el pecho y sus ojos amenazaban con precipitarse en cualquier momento, pero ella se había propuesto no llorar enfrente de toda esa gente, enfrente de sus amigos, enfrente de su novio; eso sólo le traería más complicaciones en ese instante, ya que probablemente la acosarían a preguntas.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta de salida de la cafetería el timbré sonó, aprovechó el alboroto que siempre causa este aparatito con su sonido chillón en los alumnos y se perdió entre la multitud de adolescentes.

Se dirigió hasta uno de los baños de chicas que había en ese piso, al parecer de ahora en adelante el baño pasaría a ser un segundo hogar para ella, una cueva en la cual podía esconderse a encarar sus sentimientos. Nunca lo había pensado de esta manera, pero ahora se daba cuenta que el baño de chicas tenía todo lo necesario para ser el lugar perfecto cuando atacaban los problemas, de hecho, podía enumerar todas las ventajas que tenía un baño de mujeres:

1. En primer lugar, era un espacio amplio, cerrado, aunque bien iluminado, y bastante silencioso.

2. Disponía de un amplio espejo, que aunque no fuera de cuerpo completo, dejaba ver lo suficiente como para pasar muchos minutos viendo su reflejo, encarando de frente a los fantasmas que la atormentaban.

3. Había toallas desechables para secarse las manos, y que, en momentos como este eran buenas absorbiendo las lágrimas.

4. Como todas sabemos uno de los efectos de llorar por períodos considerables de tiempo es tener una cara roja y caliente, pero por eso no había problema, en los baños hay grifos con deliciosa agua fresca que sirve para limpiar las lágrimas, devolverle la temperatura a la cara e incluso, parecía que por unos segundos el agua también se llevaba con ella las cargas negativas que causan los problemas.

5. Si alguna otra chica necesitaba ir al baño no necesariamente ella tendría que salirse para evitar que la vieran, ya que, para eso estaban los cubículos, si alguien entraba al baño ella sólo debía meterse en alguno de estos y problema resuelto; podía esperar tranquilamente sentada en la poceta mientras la persona invasora se marchaba.

6. Los chicos no pueden entrar a un baño de chicas, así que por deducción simple: Tai tenía prohibida la entrada a este lugar, o por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo esto era así...

**[...FlashBack...]**

_Faltaba poco para que cayera la noche, los pasillos del instituto estaban desiertos en su mayoría, con la poca excepción de uno que otro alumno que estuviera viendo clases extra curriculares._

_Sora recién había salido de su práctica de Tenis y Tai a su vez salía de la práctica de fútbol. El agua de los bebederos de la cancha estaba caliente, así que entraron al edificio a tomar agua fría._

_Caminaron por el pasillo completamente vacío; podían escuchar como en el piso de arriba los alumnos del ensamble guardaban sus instrumentos. Se dirigieron hasta el filtro de agua más cercano y ahí se pararon a hidratarse. Cuando terminaron de beber, Sora empezó a caminar para irse del instituto, pero no pudo dar muchos pasos ya que sintió que su novio la agarraba por la cintura y le impedía caminar._

_- Sora - Le susurró por detras del oído su novio - ¿Alguna te he dicho lo bella que te vez con tu uniforme deportivo?_

_La pelirroja sonrió ante el comentario - Mmm, creo que una o dos veces - Se hizo la pensativa._

_- Pues, te vez hermosa con tu uniforme deportivo._

_- Si, eso me han dicho - Al decir esto se volteó para quedar de frente a su novio._

_- ¿Cómo que eso te han dicho? ¬¬ ¿Otros chicos? Vez siempre te he dicho que esa falda es muy corta - Iba a proseguir dando su discurso lleno de celos pero su novia se echó a reir y acto seguido lo besó en los labios._

_La chica se apartó de sus labios, pero no acortaron la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos. se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, en sus ojos se reflejaba el gran amor que se tenían._

_- Te amo - Le dijo suavemente el chico, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de ella._

_- Yo también te amo - Le correspondió._

_Ambos volvieron a juntas sus labios en un tierno beso. El chico se separó de ella y la miró de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa algo pícara._

_- Definitivamente esa falda es muy corta... Pero... me gusta que la uses en momentos así._

_- ¿Momentos cómo? - Interrogó Sora._

_Tai se acercó hasta ella de nuevo y volvió a besarla, esta vez de forma un poco más apasionada - Como este - Repitió. Acto seguido, sin despegarse de los labios de su chica, fue empujándola hasta ponerla de espalda a los casilleros. Puso sus manos en la pared, una a cada lado de su novia, para así evitar que se saliera de su agarre, y continuó besándola._

_Al principio sus labios se apretaban de manera mas o menos rápida, pero luego el chico pidió permiso con lengua para poder profundizar más el beso; la chica no opuso resistencia, al contrario, hizo lo mismo que él. Luego de unos minutos de besarse apasionadamente, chocando lengua con lengua, mordiéndose seximente los labios, Tai quitó su atención de la boca de Sora y la dirigió hasta su cuello, el cual besó varias veces, lamió y chupó, causando que Sora soltara un pequeño gemido de placer._

_El chico quitó su mano derecha de la pared y la dirigió hasta la espalda de su novia, por donde fue bajando hasta estacionarse en su trasero, al llegar ahí apretó el agarre, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sora se pegara completamente al de él. Siguió bajando sus manos un poco más y al llegar un poco más debajo de la falda paró su descenso y comenzó a subir muy lentamente, levantando muy suavemente la tela de la falda de su chica._

_La respiración de ambos jóvenes era agitada, Sora se estaba dejando llevar completamente por las caricias de Tai, hasta que recordó un pequeño e insignificante hecho: Estaban en el liceo y muy pronto bajarían los alumnos del ensamble, y, algo le decía que a su profesora no le pondría muy contenta el verlos en esa situación._

_- Tai - Dijo deteniendo la mano de su novio._

_- ¿Qué pasa? - Le preguntó y continuó con lo que hacía._

_- TAIIII - Alzó la voz para lograr que su novio le prestara atención - Estamos en medio del pasillo de la escuela, y en cualquier momento bajaran... - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al escuchar las voces de los chicos bajando desde la escalera._

_El moreno se quedó un momento pensativo y luego la picardía volvió a aparecer en sus ojos - Tengo una idea - tomó la mano de su novia y salió corriendo, halando a la chica consigo._

_Luego de correr algunos metros, finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta._

_- ¿El baño de chicas? - Preguntó la pelirroja al ver hasta donde la había llevado su novio._

_- Sí - Dijo el moreno girando la perilla de la puerta - Es perfecto, los martes a estas horas solo quedamos en el colegio los del club de fútbol, de cual ya todos se deben a ver ido, menos yo, las chicas del tenis se van por la salida que hay en el área de las canchas y la mayoría de los miembros del ensamble son chicos, así que no usarán este baño._

_- ¿Y qué hay de las chicas del ensamble?_

_- En el piso de arriba también hay baños, créeme no usarán este._

_La chica se dejó convencer de su novio y entró con este al baño de mujeres, aunque no está de más decir que entró con un poco de temor a que alguien entrara y los viera. Tai notó la incomodidad en Sora, así que se acercó hasta ella y le susurró al oído._

_- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, confía en mi - La chica solo logró asentir con su cabeza._

_El moreno comenzó a besarla y continuó en lo que hace rato su novia le había interrumpido; dirigió su mano por debajo de la falda de la chica muy suavemente, causando que a esta se le erizara la piel. Pudo sentir con sus manos lo pequeña que era la tanga que cargaba puesta la chica._

_Tomó de ambos muslos a la pelirroja y la cargó, hasta subirla a la encimera donde se encontraban los lava manos. Sora lo abrazó con sus piernas y con sus brazos y lamió su oreja, dando pequeños mordisquitos, que hacían que la pasión en Tai aumentara._

_El chico estaba concentrado en el cuello de la pelirroja, mordiéndolo, chupándolo y lamiéndolo, llevándola de esta manera hasta las nubes. Fue bajando un poco más hasta llegar a su clavícula, en donde dio un pequeño mordisco, causando un temblor en Sora._

_Llevó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de su novia, acariciando su espalda baja y su estomago. Iba a quitarle la blusa, pero escucharon como cerca de ahí, en el cuarto de mopas, los conserjes sacaban los instrumentos de limpieza. Debían ser rápidos si no quería que los descubriesen._

_El moreno se llevó su dedo índice hasta su boca, haciendo el gesto de silencio frente a su novia. Quitó sus manos del área de su blusa y la llevó nuevamente a la falda de la chica, quitándole la tanga._

_- Rojo, el color de la pasión - Dijo en un tono muy bajo al descubrir el color de ropa interior que llevaba su novia._

_Se desabotonó su pantalón, bajó el cierre y dejó que el jeans cayera lo suficiente como para que el pudiera moverse bien. Acercó su miembro desnudo hasta la chica y lo introdujo dentro de ella. Sora se mordió los labios al sentir a su novio invadiéndola._

_Tai comenzó a moverse despacio y fue aumentando la velocidad gradualmente. Sabía que no podían estar mucho tiempo, pero el hecho de que cualquiera persona los pudiera descurbrir con tan sólo abrir la puerta, lo hacía el doble de excitante._

_Mantuvo una velocidad rápida por varios minutos. Sora lo apretaba con sus piernas fuertemente y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, dándole a notar a lujuria que la invadía. Ambos chicos hacían un esfuerzo por no ser escuchados, ahogaban sus gemidos lo más que podían, aunque de vez en cuando dejaban escapar uno o dos. Luego de un rato el moreno acabó, dando por terminado el acto._

_Ambos chicos se sonrieron pícaramente, y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos unos segundos, su respiración todavía era agitada._

_- Genial encuentro, hay que repetirlo - Dijo una Sora provocativa, más que satisfecha con lo que había ocurrido._

_- Estoy de acuerdo - Coincidió el chico. Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios._

_Ambos salieron de ahí rápidamente, con mucho cuidado que nadie los viera y cuando iban por mitad de pasillo..._

_- Eh chicos ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Ya la escuela cerró - Los detuvo la voz de uno de los conserjes._

_- Eh, pues - Decía el moreno rascándose la nunca - Yo soy del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria y ella es la capitana del equipo de Tenis, estábamos practicando y vinimos al edificio a tomar agua, ya que el agua de los filtros de las canchas está caliente._

_El conserje se les quedó mirando, la chica tenía puesto el uniforme de Tenis, y el chico, aunque cargara jeans tenía puesta la camiseta del equipo, así que les creyó. - Apresúrense antes de que cierren el portón de la entrada._

_Tai y Sora se miraron cómplices y dejaron escapar de sus rostros una sonrisa pícara. Ambos se habían salido con la suya._

**[... Fin del FlashBack...]**

Dejando de lado los recuerdos que le traía a la memoria ese lugar: el baño de chicas definitivamente estaba equipado con lo mejor en tecnología antidepresiva, era el lugar perfecto para esconderse de los problemas.

* * *

**..**

- Vaya que eres imbécil Tai.

Mimi se levantó solo segundos después que su amiga. Sora no iba corriendo ni caminando muy rápido, pero aún así la castaña la perdió de vista ¿la razón? La estampida de alumnos que se pararon de sus puestos al escuchar sonar el timbre, que avisaba que la hora del almuerzo había acabado y todos debían regresar a sus respectivas clases.

Al poco rato de haber sonado la campana la cafetería quedó casi vacía, Mimi no pudo observar para que lugar se había dirigido su amiga, así que tan solo se quedó parada intentando adivinar a donde ir.

- Mimi tenemos que ir a clases - Le dijo su novio tomándola por la mano y halando muy suavemente de ella, mas sin embargo la chica no se movió ni un poco.

- No entraré, o por lo menos no todavía. Adelántate tú, yo después te alcanzo.

- Pero Mimí, a la señorita Macuyana no le gusta que los alumnos lleguen tarde a su materia.

- Lo sé, pero de verdad tengo que hacer otra cosa, es importante.

El chico sabía que Mimí no era de las muchachas a las que no le gustaba entrar a clases así que cuando ella dijo que era importante él simplemente no insistió más - Está bien, entonces nos veremos luego - Le sonrió, se acercó hasta ella y le dio un tierno beso para luego irse a su salón de clases, al igual que lo hacía el resto.

La castaña también salió de la cafetería pero con un rumbo muy distinto de un salón de clases. Si su código genético femenino no le fallaba Sora estaría en estos momentos llorando a solas en un lugar: el baño de mujeres.

En ese piso había tres baños de chicas, uno se encontraba en la cafetería, así que ese obviamente quedaba descartado. De los dos restantes uno se encontraba muy cerca de los salones, así que lo más seguro es que en ese momento estaría lleno, por lo que Sora no iría ahí; por lo tanto solo quedaba una opción, así que la chica se dirigió hasta allá.

Al llegar hasta el baño giró la perilla de la puerta y entró, logrando ver en ese momento la puerta de uno de los cubículos cerrarse. Al instante una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su cara, se acercó hasta el espejo y sin ninguna prisa sacó de su bolso un estuche de maquillaje, del cual tomó un rímel para maquillarse y alargar sus pestañas; mientras hacía esto habló suavemente.

- Ya sé que eres tú la que está encerrada en ese cubículo, así que sal para que podamos hablar de lo sucedido como se debe.

- No hay nada de que hablar - Escuchó salir de adentro del cubículo la triste voz de su amiga.

- Yo creo que si hay mucho de que hablar. No te hagas de rogar y sal de ahí - Dijo sin perder la concentración en lo que hacía.

- Pero yo no quiero hablar al respecto.

La castaña suspiró, dejó de lado su maquillaje y entró al cubículo siguiente del de Sora, bajó la tapa de la poceta y usó esta como un pequeño escalón, para lograr tener una perfecta vista de su amiga pelirroja, quien se encontraba del otro lado sentada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Sal ya de ahí - La pelirroja escuchó salir la voz de su amiga por encima de su cabeza, giró sus ojos para encontrarse con la imagen de Mimi espiándola desde arriba.

De mala gana salió de su escondite, sabía que su amiga era muy insistente cuando quería lograr alguna cosa y que no se iría de ahí hasta no haber hablado con ella.

- Soy la chica más estúpida que existe sobre este planeta - Decía la pelirroja agachando su mirada - No sé cómo pude tan siquiera pensar que esto funcionaría. Ningún chico de 16 años quiere ser padre... Ninguno... Tai, él simplemente no es la excepción de la regla - Las lágrimas volvían a adornar sus mejillas.

- Pero Sora, quizás estás siendo algo extremista, digo, sé que a nadie de primera manera le gustaría tener un niño a esta edad - Decía la ojimiel tratando de consolar a su amiga - mas aún así es posible que cuando se lo digas él cambie de opinión.

- Tú estuviste ahí, escuchaste perfectamente lo que Tai dijo *Es que debe ser horrible tener un hijo siendo tan joven*... Él jamás aceptará tener un hijo, simplemente le parece horrible.

- Sora las personas cambian de opinión cuando les toca vivir determinadas situaciones, por ejemplo, yo solía decir que debía ser horrible comer hígado encebollado y que las personas que lo comían simplemente estaban locas, hasta que lo probé y me gustó - Su amiga no se veía muy convencida así que la chica prosiguió con los ejemplos - Tai es otro ejemplo, ¿recuerdas que él decía que jamás se enamoraría de una chica? y míralo ahora, súper embobado contigo; Incluso tú has cambiado de opinión acerca de algo, te recuerdo que antes solías decir que por nada de la vida cambiarías al fútbol soccer, que ningún deporte se lo comparaba, hasta que mi padre nos llevó a jugar tenis en el club Alemán y te encantó, tanto que ahora es tu deporte favorito.

- Primero que todo, la comida no se puede comparar con tener un bebé; en segundo lugar, Tai solo tenía 6 años cuando decía eso, la mayoría de los niños lo dice; y en tercer lugar, a mí me sigue gustando mucho el fútbol, aunque ya no lo practique.

- Puedo seguir dándote ejemplos toda la mañana - Insistió la ojimiel.

- Puedes estar toda la semana dándome ejemplos, que yo, de igual manera no se lo diré nunca a Tai, sé que el no cambiará de opinión en esto - Le replicó la pelirroja.

- Sora, sé de primera mano que Tai sin quererlo a veces puede llegar a ser un completo idiota, pero, contigo él es diferente, cuando se trata de ti, o de cualquier cosa relacionada contigo él simplemente da lo mejor de sí - Esperó respuesta de su amiga, pero no recibió ninguna - Yo pienso que... a pesar de ese comentario... Tai te ayudará, no creo que él te dé la espalda en esto, no con esta situación.

- Ya he tomado una decisión; él no va a enterarse jamás de lo que está ocurriéndome.

-Aunque no quieras, en algún momento tendrás que decírselo, a menos que pienses decirle, cuando vea tu barriga, que te tragaste un balón de básquet.

- No verá mi barriga... A mí... A mí no me saldrá barriga.

- ¿Y cómo piensas lograr eso? - Preguntó la castaña en un notable sarcasmo.

En ese momento la pelirroja cambió toalmente su semblante, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos, los cuales se opacaron completamente; su cuerpo adoptó una posición aparentemente relajada; la cubrió un aura algo sombría. La chica dio unos pasos tomó su bolso, que se encontraba en ese momento en el piso y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar, pero no sin antes darle a conocer de sus panes a su amiga.

- Mi barriga no crecerá por que simplemente en un par de días ya no habrá un bebe dentro de mí - Dicho esto se marchó del baño, dejando a Mimi boquiabierta.

La castaña no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado; Sora, su mejor amiga, estaba al parecer decidida a abortar. No podía dejar que ella cometiera tremenda estupidez, sabía que tenía que hacer para impedirlo ¿pero qué?

* * *

**..**

**Notas de la Autora:**

A ver, a ver, en este capítulo vemos a una Sora muy dolida, estática en el pensamiento de que Tai la dejará no más sepa que está embarazada, Mimi intenta ayudarla, pero de poco sirve, ella a tomado una decisión extrema: abortar.

Tambiñen mostré un flashback algo subido de tono, o muy subido de tono xD. Al principio del fic les dije que iba a haber lemon, y eh aquí el lemon x).

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, así que no se si me ha quedado bien o no. Al principio dudé un poco en dejar esa parte pero luego me dije a mi misma: es simplemente un relato, y tienes que ser verlo desde el punto profesional jaja. En fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido?

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo va dedicado a Belyxan, quien en su review anterior hizo un comentario acerca de los baños de mujeres. De igual modo va dedicado a todas las chicas que al igual que yo pasan considerables períodos de tiempo en un baño xD.

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias a Francisca, TaiKamiya23, fran, zulema, MariamH, puchisko, belyxan =D, mazinger-taiora, konexa, Bruzzxa-k, dark-fallen-angel91 y a KagxInu 4 ever por leer y comentar *.*

De igual modo gracias a TaiiOra-Lovee, a kotoko19 y a hiku-ishida por seguir la historia.

Y gracias a ti que lees mi historia, aunque aún no te hayas animado a escribirme.

Nos vemos el lunes (sin falta de mi parte), un beso.

Lau,.


	5. ¿El aborto es la solución? Parte 1

He aquí el quinto capítulo del fic, disfruten.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**¿El aborto es la solución? Parte 1  
**

* * *

**..**

_- Vaya que eres imbécil Tai – Dijo Mimí, quien también se levantó para perseguir a su amiga._

En la mesa todos quedaron confundidos por lo que había pasado, en especial Tai, quien no sabía a qué se debía el insulto de su amiga, es decir, el no había hecho nada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos le pasa a tu novia? - Habló el moreno dirigiéndose a Izzi. El pelirrojo le limitó a encogerse de hombros, en señal de que no tenía ni la menor idea acerca de lo que había ocurrido.

El timbre del colegio sonó en ese momento, así que los amigos dejaron de pensar en la extraña actitud que había tenido Mimi hacia Tai y se pararon para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.

Tai y Matt tomaron un mismo rumbo, ya que ambos chicos, al igual que Sora iban en el mismo curso.

- No sé que la pasa a Mimi ¿Por qué me habrá dicho imbécil? Si yo no he hecho absolutamente nada malo - Decía el moreno, en un tono frustrado.

- Ya supéralo.

- Pero es que ha sido muy injusta conmigo.

- ¿No te iras a poner a llorar verdad? - Preguntó el rubio, ganándose con esa pregunta una mirada matadora por parte de su amigo - Veras Tai, Mimi es una típica niña fresa, y las niñas fresas suelen tener arranques de ese tipo, sobre todo si son porristas.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Eso es una verdad irrefutable. Todas las porristas son locas y tienen arranques dignos de ser estudiados por psiquiatras - Hablaba convencido en lo que decía.

- Pero tú has salido con muchas porristas.

- Bueno es que - El rubio sonreía - Son extremadamente locas, pero no se puede negar que son bonitas.

Ambos chicos entraron en el laboratorio de biología, donde se pusieron sus batas blancas, guantes y lentes protectores facilitados por su profesor.

- Chicos, hoy les enseñaré a disecar ranas - Decía el maestro a medida que iba pasando de mesa en mesa dejando una caja con una rana dentro - Fórmense en parejas o en grupo de 3 personas.

- Ya sé por qué Sora se paró tan deprisa de la mesa, de seguro sabía que hoy nos tocaría hacer esta barbaridad, así que buscó cualquier excusa para irse - Se quejaba Tai.

- Lo más seguro - Se limitó a responder Matt, mientras miraba con asco a su rana.

* * *

La pelirroja salió del baño con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando a una impresionada Mimi detras. Se dirigió hasta su casillero y lo abrió para tomar el libro de biología. En la puerta del casillero había un pequeño corazón de papel morado pegado, el cual tenía grabado dentro de él las iniciales suyas y las de su novio, también había una fotografía de Tai y ella abrazados, sentados bajo la sombra del árbol de cerezos donde se conocieron y pasaban mucho tiempo; ese, definitivamente era su lugar favorito de todo Japón.

Pasó sus dedos por encima de la fotografía y susurró muy débilmente.

- Pronto terminará todo esto, lo prometo - Como si Tai la estuviera escuchando.

A ella no le parecía justo enojarse con Tai por el comentario que hizo en la cafetería, es decir, él no sabía nada de lo que pasaba a ella, y aunque lo hubiera sabido, él tenía completamente la razón, tener un niño a esa edad debía ser horrible.

Tai era un chico tan encantador, buen novio, inteligente (aunque demasiado vago y despistado); con un gran futuro por delante, al igual que ella. Tener un hijo a su edad era arruinarse la vida ella y arruinársela a Tai, cosa que no podía permitir. Solo tenía una escapatoria y eso era abortar. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la palabra "aborto" pasó de nuevo por su mente, pero ella tendría que ser fuerte, estaba decidida y no se iba a hechar para atras, era la opción más conveniente, además que en su país era legal.

Estuvo a punto de tomar su libro de biología, pero no lo hizo, a cambio de eso agarró un cuaderno y le arrancó una hoja, escribió en ella "Me sentía un poco mal, dolor de vientre... Me fui a mi casa sola. Nos veremos luego, te amo". Fue hasta el casillero de Tai y la metió con cuidado en este, sabía que más tarde su novio la leería.

No planeaba ignorar a Tai todos los días, de hecho, haría como si nada pasara y lo trataría igual de bien que siempre, así el moreno no sospecharía nada. Sin embargo hoy quería estar a solas, prepararse psicológicamente para lo que haría, averiguar todo acerca de la figura del aborto en su país, tal como que requisitos tenía que cumplir, en que clínicas lo hacían, ¿era gratis? o ¿tendría que pagar por ello? Queria saberlo todo ya, necesitaba hacerlo lo más antes posible, sino terminaría volviéndose loca.

Caminaba muy lentamente hasta su casa, por lo que tardó más de lo normal en llegar. En el camino iba meditando acerca de lo que haría, tenía un debate silencioso entre ella y su conciencia.

- El aborto es la mejor opción para mí - Se decía ella misma.

- Pero ¿podrás vivir con la carga de matar a tu propio hijo? - Le replicaba la conciencia.

- No lo mataré, todavía no se ha formado, es solo un embrión, dudo mucho que todavía sea un feto, así que no siente, ni nada por el estilo - Repetía frases que había leído hace algún tiempo en una página donde apoyaban el aborto.

- Aún así no tienes derecho de hacerlo.

- Claro que si lo tengo, esto me afecta directamente a mí, y son mis derechos el decidir lo que pase o no con mi cuerpo.

Tenía suerte de que esta pequeña conversación consigo misma transcurriera dentro de su mente, o sino muchos la tacharían de loca.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta su edificio, esperó el ascensor y subió hasta su piso. Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró, al parecer su madre no estaba, lo que a ella le parecía excelente, ya que así no le tendría que dar explicaciones acerca del porqué había llegado temprano. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al entrar en la cocina y ver una nota pegada en la nevera "Llegaré tarde hoy, dejé el almuerzo preparado, sólo tienes que calentarlo".

La chica se dirigió hasta su cuarto y encendió la computadora. Logró ver que en la mesa de esta había una pequeña caja, así que la abrió, dentro estaba el blackberry de su madre, con otra nota más.

"No podemos estar incomunicadas, mete tu chip en este aparato, mientras te conseguimos uno nuevo yo usaré mi teléfono viejo".

Su mamá era tan linda, no lo pensaba dos veces en desprenderse de sus cosas materiales si Sora las necesitaba. La pelirroja hizo caso a la nota y le metió el chip con su línea a su ahora nuevo teléfono celular. Notó que su computadora ya había entrado a Windows así que, dejó de lado el móvil y se concentró en su equipo. Abrió el explorador de internet y comenzó a buscar en Google información acerca de la situación jurídica del aborto en su país.

Luego de pasar un rato considerable de tiempo investigando acerca del tema pudo conocer que, el aborto era aceptado en 55 países del mundo, y rechazado en 54 de forma total o solo era permitido excepcionalmente, cuando corriera en peligro la vida de las madre, como era el caso de Panamá, Uruguay y Venezuela.

Pudo que conocer que cuanto la salud del feto o de la madre corrieran peligro el aborto era permitido en países como Argentina, Suiza, Tailandia y Uruguay.

En casos de que le salud mental de la madre se viera afectada; el embarazo fuera producto de una violación o incesto; o que hubiera malformaciones en el feto el aborto era permitido en Australia, Botswana, España, Israel y Portugal.

Se enteró que sólo 7 países en el mundo permiten el aborto libremente, sin ninguna restricción, estos son, Cuba, Puerto Rico, Francia, Estados Unidos, China, Holanda y Hungría. ¿Pero cuál era el caso el caso Japón? Bueno, en Japón, al igual que en Reino Unido, Finlandia, la India y Taiwán el aborto estaba permitido en los siguientes casos:

1. Peligro de la vida de la embarazada.

2. Por riesgo de la salud física de la madre.

3. Para proteger la integridad mental de la embarazada.

4. Cuando el embarazo fuera producto de una violación o de un incesto.

5. En caso de malformaciones fetales.

6. Por razones socioeconómicas.

La pelirroja comenzó a analizar cada una de las causales de aborto en su país, para ver si ella calificaba. Número 1 y 2, descartadas, dudaba mucho que su embarazo pusiera en peligro su vida o su salud, ella era una chica completamente sana. Número 4: Tai no era para nada familia de ella y ambos consintieron perfectamente en el acto sexual, así que descartaba esa también. Número 5: No creía que su bebe fuera a sufrir alguna malformación. Así que sólo le quedaban dos opciones, opción número 3 u opción número 6.

Si analizaba bien la opción número 3 "para proteger la integridad mental de la embarazada", claramente el aborto la ayudaría, ya que estaba segurísima de que si tenía al niño o niña iba a terminar confinada en un manicomio, es decir, hacía solo 3 días que se había enterado de la noticia y andaba maniática, no quería imaginarse como se pondría luego.

La opción 6 también era viable, de hecho, lo más probable era que los doctores le practicaran el aborto debido a esta razón y no por la opción 3. Por la parte económica no sería, ya que su mamá era dueña de una floristería y de una academia de ikebana, así que vivian muy cómodamente. El padre de Tai era dueño de una pequeña tienda de electrodomésticos que generaba suficientes ganancias. Ambos vivían en un edificio de la ciudad, que si bien no era de lo más lujosos, si podía calificar como "mejor que la media". Aunque pensándolo bien los padres de ambos eran los del dinero, ellos no trabajaban, dependían de lo que sus progenitores le dieran.

Ahora bien, la opción 6 daba posibilidad a algo más: la parte social, donde estaba segura de que ella encajaba completamente y sin duda alguna al respecto. Ella era apenas una adolescente, que tan siquiera estaba en el último año de secundaria; su novio igual. La sociedad barrería con ellos, igual que lo hacía con todos los que atravesaban la misma situación ¿qué más razones sociales querían que esa?

Como ya estaba segura de que si era legal aplicarse comenzó a buscar hospitales donde realizaran el procedimiento de manera gratuita y discreta. Luego de mucho buscar dio con uno que cubría sus expectativas: El Hospital Sky Pass. Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número, repicó algunas veces y luego contestar.

- Hospital Sky Pass, 20 años llevando sus problemas al cielo ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

- Ah - A la pelirroja la sorprendió su lema, pero ¿Qué podía esperar? - Ve, ve, verá, ah, yo...

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes? - La chica al lado de la línea no la dejó terminar.

- No lo sé, quizás uno, o menos de uno. Llamo porque...

- ¿Sufre de depresión, bipolaridad, esquizofrenia, anorexia, bulimia, alcoholismo, drogadicción o alguna enfermedad mental?

- Eh no, verá yo...

- ¿Alguien te ha tocado sin tu consentimiento? - Volvió a interrumpirla la chica - Quizás tu padre, algún tío o un hermano... puedes confiar en mí.

- NOOO - Gritó al instante Sora - Mire yo tengo 16 años y ...

- ¿16? Eres sólo una niña ¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes? - Tercera vez que no la dejaba terminar.

- Eso he intentado, pero cada vez que abro la boca, me inte..

- ¿Tus padres tienen conocimiento de esto? - Una vez más...

- No, no saben nada, apenas me ente...

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sora Takenouchi.

- Bien Sora, aparentemente calificas para realizarte un aborto programado. ¿Qué día te gustaría realizártelo?

- Pues déjame pensar... Creo que el próximo viernes 18 sería bien, ya que tendría el fin de semana para descansar.

- Perfecto, entonces lo haremos el miércoles 23.

- Oye pero te acabo de decir que...

- Debes estar aquí a las 8 de la mañana - Las constantes interrupciones comenzaban a cansar a la pelirroja - Espero que seas puntual. El día anterior no debes comer nada sólido, ni con grasa. Te caería bien sopa de pollo sin el pollo. Helado sin leche y cualquier tipo de jugo, excepto aquellos que sean muy cítricos, muy dulces, de color amarillo o que su nombre termine en alguna vocal.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver en que letra termi...

- Nos vemos, te cuidas - La chica trancó el teléfono.

- ¿Pero que demonios?

Definitivamente la atención del hospital no era la mejor, pero al menos la ayudarían a salir de su problema, de manera gratis. Todo estaba decidido, en poco más de una semana acabaría su problema.

La pelirroja se paró de su silla al escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre de su casa. se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió para encontrar del otro lado a su novio.

- Taa... Tai, eh, pa, pasa.

El chico le dio un beso en los labios y entró, ambos se sentaron en uno de los muebles de la sala.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu dolor de vientre? - Preguntó el chico.

- Ah, pues, mejor, me he tomado una pastilla y

- Sora no tienes por qué mentirme - La cara del chico se tornó seria.

- ¿Mentirte? - ¿Cómo había descubierto Tai que era una mentira?

- Sí, mentirme. Sé que es una mentira, sé que lo hiciste por qué tienes miedo de lo que pueda pensar yo.

- ¿De lo que puedas pensar tú? - Oh, oh, eso no sonaba bien.

- Sí, Sora, ya sé lo que te pasa, no tienes que ocultarlo más.

- ¿QUEEE? ¿Tú lo sabes? - No podía ser, Tai se había enterado que ella estaba embarazada, de seguro Mimi la había acusado, aff, jamás debió decírselo.

- Me enteré hoy.

- Tai yo te lo iba a decir, pero, es que... - La chica hablaba rápido, al parecer desesperada.

- Tranquila Sora - El chico tomó sus manos - Es normal tener miedo, no debes avergonzarte de ello. Es más yo también tuve un poco de miedo cuando me enteré, o más bien asco, a Matt también le dio asco cuando supo, aunque no lo demostrará - ¿Qué Matt también sabía? Al parecer a Mimi se le había la boca bien fuerte. Asco, le dolía que Tai se expresara así de lo que le estaba pasando - Es más creo que a toda la clase le dio asco, algunos hasta vomitaron, pero créeme, no es tan malo después de todo, es decir, después de que abres al sapo con el bisturí te vas acostumbrando.

- ¿Ah? ¿Cuál sapo? - ¿De qué demonios hablaba su novio?.

- En la clase de biología disecamos un sapo, sé qué por eso te paraste de prisa de la mesa y te fuiste del colegio inventado que tenías dolor de vientre.

- Eh, claro, eso, yo odio los sapos. Discúlpame por mentirte - Sintió un alivio correr por todo su cuerpo al saber que su novio en realidad no sabia nada de lo que pasaba.

- No importa gorda, no pasa nada. Te amo y puedes confiar en mí - El chico se acercó hasta sus labios y la besó.

* * *

La castaña se encontraba acostada en la cama de Izzi, mientras que este instalaba programas en su laptop. La chica no podía dejar de moverse, estaba muy inquieta, cosa que notó su novio.

- ¿Qué tienes? - Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Nada ¿Por qué?.

- Tu actitud es rara - Decía el chico sin apartar la vista de su monitor.

- ¿Rara cómo?

- Estás muy intranquila, es decir, tu siempre te pones intranquila cuando yo ando en la laptop, pero normalmente me dices 1000 palabras por segundo y no te callas hasta que no te preste atención. Hoy estás muy callada, no has dicho absolutamente nada.

- No es nada bebé.

- Ok - Dijo el chico y siguió moviendo los dedos por su teclado.

- IZZIIII . - Gritó la castaña.

- ¿Qué? - Respondió su novio de lo más normal.

- ¿No seguirás preguntándome que tengo?

- Ya me dijiste que nada.

- Pero... AFFF, se supone que me preguntes por lo menos 8 veces, así te diga "nada" en todas las ocasiones.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntaba el pelirrojo, quien no entendía el punto de novia.

- Por qué sí, es lo normal - Explicaba la ojimiel como si fuera muy obvio lo que decía.

- Ok - El chico suspiró - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes? - Repitió 8 veces la pregunta - ¿Listo?

- ASÍ NO FUNCIONA . - Contestó una Mimí alterada.

- Bebé, de verdad no le veo el objeto a repetirte tantas veces lo mismo, cuando sé que siempre obtendré la misma respuesta de tu parte. Cuando quieras decírmelo solo hazlo y estaré dispuesto a escucharte.

- Ok.

La castaña caminaba de lado a lado en la habitación, mientras que Izzi seguía concentrado en su computadora. Pasó al rededor de 10 minutos en ese plan, hasta que por fin se detuvo y decidió hablar.

- Izzi - Dijo tímidamente.

El chico sonrió, conocía a su novia y sabía que tarde o temprano iba a terminar hablando, solo tenía que darle oportunidad. Mimi rara vez se callaba algo que la atormentara - Dime mi amor.

- ¿Qué harías si una amiga tuya te dice que está embarazada?

- Felicitarla supongo.

- ¿Y si la chica fuera menor de edad? ¿Y si ella no quisiera tener al bebé? - El chico dejó de teclear en cuanto escuchó salir esas palabras de la boca de Mimí.

- ¿Está... - Hizo un pausa pensando lo que iba a decir - ¿Está Sora embarazada?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - La castaña se quedó impresionada, ¿óomo había descubierto Izzi que su amiga estaba esperando un niño?.

- Por eso se alteró cuando Tai hizo el comentario acerca de la vecina de Matt ¿Cierto? Y por eso tú le dijiste imbécil a Tai ¿verdad? - Dedujo el chico.

La castaña se limitó a asentir con su cabeza. Se sentó a su lado y agachó la mirada. Una de las desventajas de salir con un chico tan inteligente como Izzi es que es difícil ocultarle las cosas.

- Se supone que no debía decirle a nadie.

- No me lo has dicho, yo lo he adivinado. ¿Qué piensa hacer Sora? ¿Se lo dirá a Tai?

- Ese el problema - A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas - Ella qui... qui... Sora quiere abortar y yo... yo no sé que hacer para lograr que cambie de opinión - Las lágrimas ahora si se salían de sus ojos

El chico la abrazaba y pensaba muy bien en lo que podría decir ante esta situación, no lo demostró, pero a él también le estaba impactando la noticia, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sora estuviera pasando por esa situación.

- Sabes Mimi - Acariciaba su espalda - Yo creo que, las mejores amigas no se rinden y hacen todo por ayudarse entre sí y cuando una está equivocada y la otra lo sabe, hace todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero, la ayuda no significa obligar a la otra persona a que haga lo que tú crees correcto, sino aconsejarla, mostrarle lo que a tu manera de ver le conviene y explicarles los por que, pero, dejar que la otra persona decida si seguir o no tu consejo y, apoyarla en la decisión que esta tome, así sea diferente a lo que tu esperes.

- Eres el mejor ¿Lo sabias? - La castaña no se aguantó y lo beso en seguida en los labios. Una de las ventajas de salir con un chico tan inteligente como Izzi es que es difícil que no encuentre algo bueno que decir cuando de verdad lo necesitas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, decidí dividirlo en dos partes, ya que si no quedaría muy largo.

En el capítulo anterior vimos que pasó con Sora luego de que se levantó de la mesa, también leimos lo que pasó con Mimi. En este vemos que pasó con Tai luego del extraño suceso.

Vemos a una Sora decida a practicarse un aborto, aprovechando la situación jurídica de su país, por cierto, los datos que puse son verdad, no me los inventé. La chica ya incluso tiene una cita programada en una clínica donde trabaja gente algo anormal ¬¬.

En este capítulo Izzi se entera que Sora está embarazada y le da un consejo valioso a Mimi.

El próximo lunes (si los examenes universitarios me dejan en paz la vida) será el día de la verdad, el día que Sora vaya al hospital a realizarse el aborto ¿o no lo hará? xD

**Publicidad: **Jaja decidí crear este espacio por que sí =P. Aquí promocionaré mis fics, y los suyos por un modico precio (es broma). Aquí les recomiendo a los lectores de este fic, otra historia de mi autoría, se llama flor de cerezos, es menos dramática que esta, Taiora 100% (los que ya la siguen mil gracias).

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias a Francisca, TaiKamiya23, fran, zulema, MariamH, puchisko, belyxan =D, mazinger-taiora, konexa, Bruzzxa-k, dark-fallen-angel91, KagxInu 4 ever y a hiku-ishida por leer y comentar *.*

De igual modo gracias a TaiiOra-Lovee, a kotoko19 y a TaichiZMG por seguir la historia.

Y gracias a ti que lees mi fic, aunque aún no te hayas animado a escribirme (espero que esta vez lo hagas).

Nos estamos leyendo, un beso.

Lau,.


	6. ¿El aborto es la solución? Parte 2

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están?**

Quiero empezar pidiéndoles disculpas por lo mucho que me he demorado en subir este capítulo, es solo que he tenido tanto ajetreo y estrés en mi vida en estas últimas semanas que de verdad no había podido continuar escribiendo esta historia.

Escribir para mí se ha convertido en un entretenimiento, en un momento de relajación, en una forma de desestresarme. Al ponerme yo misma una fecha tope para subir "el siguiente capítulo" ciertamente me estreso, y no quiero convertir el escribir en una carga más, por eso he decidido que **intentaré** subir un capítulo una vez por semana, pero no lo veré como una obligación, disculpenme por ello.

Espero de todo corazón no haber perdido lectores debido a mi demora. Sin más que decir, que disfruten de la lectura:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**¿El aborto es la solución? Parte 2**

* * *

**..**

**Martes 22. **

¿Desde cuando la clase de inglés era tan larga? Sentía que llevaba horas escuchando a la profesora hablar y hablar y lo peor del caso era que no entendía nada de lo que esta decía y no era porque no supiera hablar inglés, al contrario, su inglés era bastante bueno y fluido, es sólo que cada palabra que soltaba la teacher entraba en su mente como un perfecto "bla, bla, bla, bla".

Se sentía en ese momento como Charlie Brown frente a su maestra ¿Acaso esto era lo que le pasaba a Tai en clase de matemáticas? el moreno siempre le decía "Es que el el profesor Kenara es la maestra de Charlie Brown versión hombre. Sólo entiendo blablabla cuando él habla". Ella no le creía hasta ahora, que lo vivía por sí misma. Incluso podría jurar que veía una nube de diálogo salir de la cabeza de la maestra con puros "bla, bla, bla". Era definitivo: estaba comenzando a volverse loca, o estaba comenzando a volverse Tai.

Necesitaba salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Miró el reloj de pared por enésima vez, faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que acabara la clase, sonara el timbre y adiós escuela... Al menos por ese día. Comenzó a agitar su lápiz entre sus dedos, de lado a lado, haciendo que este sonara contra el pupitre.

Observó su reloj de muñeca, seguían faltando cinco minutos... Empezó a agitar su píe derecho, golpeando el suelo una y otra vez rápidamente. ¡Qué estrés! ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lento?

Sacó su celular, el cual llevaba en el abrigo que usaba y... 4 minutos ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?... Detuvo el golpeteo con el lápiz y empezó a rayar el cuaderno, no escribía nada, ni hacía dibujos, simplemente lo rayaba a lo loco, esperando que con eso pasara el tiempo más rápido... Luego de un rato eterno, miró el reloj de pared de nuevo, casi se desmaya al ver que la aguja larga no se había movido.

La ansiedad la estaba venciendo, empezó a morder sus uñas, importándole poco que eran de gel y que no se las había puesto hace mucho. Miraba a la izquierda, a la derecha, al piso, al techo y nada, el reloj seguía igual de lento.

Se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y luego lo ponía en su lugar otra vez. Se cruzaba de la pierna izquierda, y luego cambiaba a la derecha. Sentía que su comportamiento era digno de una niña de 4 años, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era culpa del reloj, que no quería dignarse a moverse.

Tai la empezaba a mirar extrañado, ya que había notado lo inquieta que se encontraba. Y cuando creyó que las cosas no podían empeorar...

- Miss Takenouchi. Do you used "do" or "does" in this sentence?

- Oui - Fue lo primero que le salió de la boca

- What? Oui? Remember you this no a class of french. So... Do you used "do" or "does" in this sentence?

- Ehm, sorry... ahm... I...

*RING*

El timbre sonó en ese momento, salvándola de la maestra de inglés. No más escuchó el sonido, se paró volando del pupitre y salió corriendo del salón. Ya afuera se sintió más aliviada. Se recostó contra la pared y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Gorda? ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿ah? - Volteó para mirar a su novio, que de nuevo estaba a su lado. - Si, si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te noté algo rara en la clase, no estabas prestando atención y andabas muy inquieta. Normalmente el que no presta atención soy yo, no tú.

- No es nada gordo, es sólo que quiero irme rápido a mi casa, tengo muchas ganas de dormir.

El castaño se acercó hasta ella y acarició su mejilla con su nariz - Mi linda niña dormilona, ven, vámonos para que descanses - Le extendió su mano y juntos se fueron caminando hasta sus casas.

* * *

..

Luego de unos cuantos minutos la pelirroja se encontraba en su hogar. Se metió a su cuarto y se tiró de una en la cama. Ya mañana sería el día, se levantaría temprano, se pondría su uniforme como de costumbre, llegaría al colegio pero, no entraría a clases, se excusaría de Tai y de los demás alegando tener que hacer "algo muy importante" para su equipo de tenis.

Probablemente le ordenarían estar algunos días en descanso, porque, a pesar de que no le harían una cirugía mayor, estaba segura que abortar no sería una de las cosas más lindas para su cuerpo, físicamente hablando (aunque bueno tampoco psicológicamente hablando), pero ella lo tenía cubierto: dormiría esos días en casa de Mimí, quien la estaba apoyando, aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Faltaría dos días a clases, pero que importa, ya se inventaría una excusa para ello.

Las horas pasaban y ella seguía en el mismo sitio de la cama, no se había movido ni un poco, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas. Se había repetido alrededor de un millón de veces que lo que iba a hacer estaba bien y que aparte era legal. Se decía así misma que era la mejor decisión para todos, la mejor pensada, la más recomendada, pero, aun así su conciencia la atormentaba ¿Por qué?

Se paró de la cama para buscar "algo" con lo que entretener su mente, ese día no vería a Tai ya que el moreno tenía importantes prácticas con su equipo de fútbol, y, en cierta forma eso era mucho mejor para ella, ya que este día era para ella algo así como un retiro espiritual, quería estar sola, sin contactos externos, solo ella y sus pensamientos, ya que mañana tendría que enfrentarse a la mayor decisión de su vida.

Caminó por su casa de lado a lado, se detenía en la ventana de la sala, miraba los carros pasar por la calle y luego caminaba hasta otra ventana. Se sentó un rato en los muebles de la sala, se paró y siguió caminando, llegó hasta la cocina y ahí su estómago le recordó que no había comido absolutamente nada en todo en el día.

*Grrradsa* Su estómago rugía pidiendo comida. Abrió la nevera, estaba llena de comida sólida, recordaba perfectamente que la chica de la clínica le había dicho 'Nada sólido, ni con grasa'.

Metió la mano y alcanzó a tomar una botella de jugo

- Jugo de naranja - Leyó en la etiqueta - No me sirve, es muy cítrico, muy dulce, amarillo y su nombre termina en una vocal.

Intentó con otro jugo

- Jugo de durazno - Lo pensó unos segundos - Creo que no es cítrico, aunque tal vez sea dulce y definitivamente su nombre termina en vocal.

Después de sacar 4 tipos de jugo y descártalos todos se rindió, todos terminaban en vocal o incumplían con alguna de las tontas reglas ¿Qué clase de recomendaciones eran esas? Por más extrañas que le parecieran igualmente tendría que seguirlas, así que volvió a su cama, conteniendo el hambre y para desviar su mente encendió el televisor.

Al prender el aparato el primer canal que se mostró fue nat geo, perfecto, un documental le vendría bien. Pasaron las propagandas y al volver...

- Ya volvemos con, en el vientre materno: Felinos.

De acuerdo, al parecer era mala idea ver Nat geo. Cambió de canal... Con Animal Planet de seguro le vendría mejor, estaban pasando animal planet al extremo, programa que a ella le encantaba, pero...

- Y en el puesto número 6 de madres devotas tenemos a...

¿También? Debía ser una broma. Una vez más cambió de canal. Viendo Discovery Home and Health si tendría suerte, o eso pensó...

- A continuación: Historia de un bebé, seguido de: No sabía que estaba embarazada.

Suficiente, el televisor era una demoníaca caja de imágenes que ella no tenía por qué ver. Sin TV y sin comida el día pasaría más largo, pero, sobreviviría, algún modo encontraría de matar tiempo.

* * *

**..**

- Mañana es el día - Dijo una triste chica apoyando su frente en la ventana de la habitación

- ¿Sora va a...?

- Si - Suspiró - A pesar de que he tratado de convencerla de que es mala idea sigue empeñada en que es lo mejor para ella y para Tai.

- Es que es difícil tener un bebé siendo tan jóvenes, es decir, la escuela, la sociedad, la economía. Son muchos factores en su contra.

- Pero Izzy, debieron pensar en eso antes de jugar a playboy.

- Mimí, no estoy diciendo que sea la decisión correcta, es solo que Sora tiene miedo por todas las implicaciones que trae consigo un bebé.

- Lo sé, pero aun así - Suspiró de nuevo - Si tan solo hubiera una forma...

- ¿Ya lo has intentado todo?

- Le he dado los mil y un discursos, le he dicho que es peligroso, que es horrible, no sé, de todo, pero ella está decidida. Solo me queda apoyarla y estar ahí para ella cuando se arrepienta de lo que hizo, porque sé que se arrepentirá algún día, Sora es muy buena como para vivir con una decisión así.

- ¿Cómo va hacer para que la señora Takenouchi no se dé cuenta?

- Dormirá los días que le manden el reposo en mi casa.

- ¿Y la escuela?

- Ni idea, dijo que algo se inventaría.

El chico de cabello rojo se acercó hasta ella, la abrazó tiernamente y acarició su espalda.

- Tranquila, pensaremos en algo - Le susurró.

- No hay tiempo - Dijo con voz triste.

- Siempre hay tiempo para todo - Alzó su cara delicadamente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

La chica apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo - Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Para evitar que estas cosas pasen tú y yo no tendremos sexo hasta que nos casemos

La cara del chico se tornó no muy convencida del asunto, pero sin embargo – Como tú quieras mi princesa, jamás haré algo en contra de tu voluntad.

- Ahora te amo más.

* * *

**..**

**Miércoles 23**

El día había llegado, había logrado dormir un poco, se paró de su cama, se duchó, lavó sus dientes, vistió y todo como de costumbre, aparentemente la misma costumbre de todos los días, pero al llegar al colegio, tal y como lo tenía planeado se excusó y ahora se encontraba en un taxi de camino al hospital, donde pondría fin a su pesar.

Veía pasar por la ventana los grandes edificios, la gente caminando, su ciudad era muy movida, aunque no tanto como Tokio. El conductor le contaba un chiste, al cual ella no le estaba prestando atención.

- Entonces se paró y le dijo "soy tu abuela", jajaja.

- Jajaja – Se rió en falso, por inercia.

- ¿Y dime linda que te lleva hasta el hospital? ¿No será algo grave verdad?

- No creo, es solo que me ha dado fiebre, dolores musculares y falta de apetito – Mintió.

- No tendrás h1N1 ¿verdad? – El conductor se asustó.

- No, créame que no.

- A mi hija le dio hace algunos meses, fue horrible, la pobre se la pasaba en cama, espera – Se metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una especie de cartera – Ten, es la chica del medio.

Sora tomó la cartera y vio una fotografía familiar, salían en ella cinco personas frente a un árbol de navidad, en la parte de atrás se encontraba el taxista, a su lado una hermosa mujer que suponía era su esposa.

Frente a ellos un adolescente, debería tener la edad de ella aproximadamente, al lado de este una niña pequeña de unos cincos años, que sostenía en sus manos a un perrito, tenía claramente síndrome de down y del otro lado una chica más grande, contemporánea al chico. Se notaba que la pequeña había sido "un descuido", o eso se daba a pensar, por la diferencia de edad con sus hermanos.

-Su nombre es Satori, tiene 4 añitos. El chico se llama Toya, 16 años ¿De tu edad no?

- Si, es de mi edad.

- La mayor es Kira, acaba de cumplir 18 y ya se siente una mujer – Rió ante el comentario – Y la mujer a mi lado es mi esposa, Kaoru, murió hace 3 meses – Su voz entristecio.

- Lo… Lo siento mucho – Bajo su mirada en señal de pena.

- No te preocupes. Y bueno, obviamente el guapo de atrás soy yo, jeje, me llamo Santiago, de padres argentinos. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

- Sora, Sora Takenouchi.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Sora?

- Si, si puede.

- Sabes Sora, Satori no fue planificada, fue lo que muchos llaman "un error de cálculo", jeje, creo que lo notaras al ver que la edad que lleva de diferencia con sus hermanos es mucha – La pelirroja prestaba atención a lo que el hombre le decía – Al principio no quería tenerla – Prestó mucha más atención todavía – Era una época mala para nosotros, el dinero no nos alcazaba casi, lo poco que entraba se iba entre la comida, los gastos del hogar y la educación de los chicos. Cuando nos enteramos de que tenía síndrome de down supimos que sus gastos serían mucho más elevados, le planteé a su madre el hecho de que abortara ¿Pero sabes que me dijo? "Ningún niño es un error, porque Dios es perfecto y él no comete errores, tendremos a la niña y todo saldrá bien."

La pelirroja escuchaba atentamente cada palabra... Dios no comete errores…

- Así que tuvimos a mi niñita – Seguía hablando el señor Santiago – Y te digo que los padres queremos a todos nuestros hijos por igual, pero ella definitivamente es especial, está tan llena de amor, todos los días son felices con ella, en su sonrisa veo a su madre – Sonrió nostálgico – Y ahora sé que ella ha sido el mejor "error de cálculo de mi vida" y que hubiera cometido una tremenda estupidez al no aceptarla.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se aguaron, pero contuvo las ganas de llorar, la historia de aquel taxista no la haría cambiar de opinión.

- Que linda historia, muy conmovedora – Se limitó a decir.

- Lo sé. Pero cambiemos de tema ¿Qué tal algo de música? – Dicho esto encendió el radio, pasaban una canción de Arjona, una en especial que no le caía bien en ese momento:

**"Llevas una estrella en tu vientre, llevas una vida que late,**

**Un posible ingeniero, rockero o escritor,**

**Quizá bohemio, quizá un señor, quizá compositor,**

**Poeta medio loco o trovador, quizá una idea, quizá una solución.**

**A esa estrella en tu vientre no le digas detente.**

**Si lo hubiesen hecho conmigo**

**Hoy faltaría una... canción."**

No pudo más antes eso y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas sin parar. El taxista la miró extrañado, estuvo a punto de hablar con ella, pero gracias a todos los cielos había llegado al hospital, así que antes de que aquel señor pronunciara una palabra sacó un billete de su monedero, lo puso en el cojín trasero y se bajó corriendo.

* * *

..

Izzy se encontraba junto a Mimí en clase de computación. La profesora estaba explicando algo que el chico sabía cómo hacer mil veces mejor que ella, así que no le estaba prestando atención, en vez de eso tenía su página de correo electrónico abierta, leyendo los mil y un spam que tenía en su bandeja de entrada. Uno en especial llamó su atención lo abrió y comenzó a leer, el remitente era Yolei, verificó en la lista de contactos enviados para ver si a alguno de sus amigos les había enviado el mismo correo, encontró entre las direcciones a Kari, T.K, Matt y Jou, no estaba Sora.

- Mimí, creo que encontré una última oportunidad para hacer que Sora cambie de opinión.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Mimí más que interesada en saber la respuesta.

- Te enviaré un correo electrónico que me ha enviado Yolei, necesito que se lo reenvíes a Sora.

- ¿Esa es tu gran idea? – La chica se molestó un poco – ¿Enviarle spam, para que esté tan ocupada leyéndolo que no se haga el bendito aborto?

- Mimí, confía en mi – Dijo el chico mientras hacía click en el botón "enviar".

* * *

..

Al bajar del Taxi Sora corrió hasta adentro de la clínica, se metió en un baño y continuó llorando, lo meditó un segundo y secó sus lágrimas ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo hoy? ¿Acaso todos iban a conspirar en contra de ella? Ya estaba decidida, no daría un paso atrás. Juntó las pocas fuerzas y ganas que le quedaban y se dirigió hasta el quinto piso.

Al llegar se dirigió hasta la recepción, detrás del mostrador se encontraba una chica con estilo gótico, de cabello corto, vestida de negro, ojos fuertemente delineados y la boca con un extraño labial de color morado.

- Bienvenida al hospital Sky Pass, 20 años bla bla bla, ya te sabes el cuento ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – La pelirroja abrió la boca para hablar, pero la chica del mostrador no le dio tiempo de que articulara palabra alguna – Obviamente un aborto ¿Por qué otra razón subiría alguien hasta el quinto piso del hospital Sky pass si no fuera para eso? ¿Cierto? Como sea, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Yo soy Sora Ta

- Ah, Takeonuchi, si, si, te recuerdo, la niña de 16 que juega a la casita con su novio – Miró el reloj de la pared – Llegas tarde.

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada también hasta el reloj, marcaba las 8:02 am

- Solo son dos minu…

- Como sea ¿Quieres uno? – Dijo señalando un bol lleno de condones que tenía a su lado.

- Creo que eso me hubiera servido mucho antes ¿No crees? – Ironizó

- Tienes buen sentido del humor – La chica se empezó a reír, luego paró en seco – No me gusta. Siéntate, yo te llamaré. Mientras tanto ve completando estas formas – Le entregó algunas hojas, un bolígrafo y una carpeta en la que apoyarse.

La pelirroja se sentó y miró a varios lados. En el sitio habían tres adolescentes más, dos personas adultas, una gorda de doscientos kilos que solo el cielo sabría quien habría sido el valiente en embarazarla, también había una señora de unos 50 años.

La chica empezó a llenar las formas, sin poder despegar de su mente las palabras de aquel taxista "Dios no comete errores", luego la estúpida canción. Sin duda alguna estaba dudando y mucho el abortar, pero no se podía echar para atrás en este preciso momento. Terminó de llenar los papeles y se los entregó al singular personaje que se encontraba en la recepción. Volvió a tomar asiento, estaba impaciente, se sentía con miedo, nervios y presionada.

Sacó su celular y empezó a jugar sudoku, pero su mente no le permitía concentrarse así que cerró la aplicación y se metió en internet, revisaría su bandeja de correo electrónico. Tenía tanto spam como para entretenerse dos días seguidos. En ese momento recibió un correo electrónico de Mimí, titulado "FW; FW; FW te morirás de la risa". ¡Genial! Justo lo que necesitaba, un mensaje en cadena cómico, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con aquello…

**Hola mami, ¿cómo estás? Yo, muy bien, gracias a Dios hace apenas unos días me concebiste en tu pancita. La verdad no te puedo explicar lo contento que estoy de saber que tú vas a ser mi mamá, otra cosa que también me llena de orgullo es el ver con el amor con el que fui concebido. Todo parece indicar que voy a ser el niño más feliz del mundo!**

**Mami, ha pasado ya un mes desde mi concepción, y ya empiezo a ver como mi cuerpecito se empieza a formar, digo, no estoy tan bonito como tú, pero dame una oportunidad.**

**Estoy muy feliz, pero hay algo que me tiene un poco preocupado... Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que hay algo en tu cabecita que no te deja dormir, pero bueno, ya se te pasará, no te apures.**

**Mami, ya pasaron dos meses y medio y la verdad estoy feliz con mis nuevas manitos y de veras que tengo ganas de utilizarlas para jugar.**

**Mamita dime ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras tanto todas las noches? ¿Por qué cuando papi y tú se ven se gritan tanto? ¿Ya no me quieren, o qué? Voy a hacer lo posible para que me quieran.**

**Han pasado ya 3 meses, mami, te noto muy deprimida, no entiendo que pasa, estoy muy confundido. Hoy en la mañana fuimos con el doctor y te hizo una cita para mañana.**

**No entiendo, yo me siento muy bien... ¿acaso te sientes mal, mamita?**

**Mami, ya es de día, ¿a dónde vamos?**

**Qué pasa, mami ¿por qué lloras? No llores, si no va a pasar nada...**

**Oye mami, no te acuestes, apenas son las 2 de la tarde, es muy temprano para irse a la cama aparte, no tengo nada de sueño, quiero seguir jugando con mis manitas.**

**¡Ay, ah! ¿Qué hace ese tubito en mi casita? ¿A poco es un juguete nuevo? ¡Oigan!**

**¿Por qué están succionando mi casa? ¡MAMI! ¡Esperen! ¡Esa es mi manito!**

**Señor, ¿por qué me la arrancan? ¿Que no ve que me duele? ah! ¡Mami defiéndeme!**

**Mama...ayúdame! ¿Que no ves que todavía estoy muy chiquito y no me puedo defender?**

**Mami, mi piernita, me la están arrancando. Por favor diles que ya no sigan, te lo juro que ya me voy a portar bien ya no te vuelvo a patear. ¿Cómo es posible que un ser humano me pueda hacer esto? Va a ver cuando sea grande y fuer...ah...te .Mami, ya no puedo más, me ay...mami...mami...ayúdame...**

**-Mami, han pasado ya 17 años desde aquel día, y yo desde aquí observo como todavía te duele esa decisión que tomaste.**

**Por favor, ya no llores, acuérdate que te quiero mucho y aquí te estoy esperando con muchos abrazos y besos.**

**Te quiere mucho,**

**Tu bebé.**

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la chica comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sus manos le temblaban.

- Takeonuchi… puedes pasar – Escuchó como la llamaban.

Pero no, ella no podía, no podía hacer eso. Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar, sin ningún rumbo en específico, solo quería irse de ahí, ir muy fuera y lejos de aquel hospital. En el camino iba tropezando con cuanta persona se le atravesara, no podía dejar de llorar, sus ojos estaban completamente empapados en llanto.

- Estúpida Mimí – Decía entre lágrimas – Estúpido taxista y estúpido Ricardo Arjona.

Definitivamente, el aborto no era la solución.

* * *

..

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno he aquí un capítulo bien dramático y sentimental a mi punto de ver. Por fin Sora se sacó la idea de abortar de su mente, aunque para ello tuvieron que confabular un cantante, su amiga, un taxista y el destino en general. ¿Qué hará Sora ahora que desistió del aborto? ¿De una vez por todas se lo contará a Tai? o ¿Habran más obstaculos en el camino?

**Agradecimientos:**

**Gracias a Francisca, TaiKamiya23, fran, zulema, MariamH, puchisko, belyxan =D, mazinger-taiora, konexa, Bruzzxa-k, dark-fallen-angel91, KagxInu 4 ever y a hiku-ishida, estiventobi, MaRia, y a Faty Takenouchi por leer y comentar *.***

De igual modo gracias a TaiiOra-Lovee, a kotoko19 y a TaichiZMG por seguir la historia.

Y gracias a ti que lees mi fic, aunque aún no te hayas animado a escribirme (espero que esta vez lo hagas).

**Publicidad: **Los invito a leer otro fic de mi autoría, se llama "poco a poco", Taiora también =).

**Promesa: **Prometo con la mano en el corazón subir el siguiente capítulo para el jueves 28 de abril de 2011 o para el viernes 29 de Abril de 2011.

Que tengan una feliz semana SANTA y no una feliz semana SANGANA jajaja

Nos estamos leyendo, un beso.

Lau,.


	7. También es mi primera vez

**Hello, ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Tal como lo prometí, el capítulo 7, justo a tiempo =D, o mejor dicho antes de tiempo (H). Aunque tengo que confesar que hice trampa, ya que este fue uno de los primeros capítulos que escribí, es sólo que no lo había públicado. xD**

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene lemon muy gráfico, así que no está recomendado para menores de edad. El Capítulo es completamente un flashback, que narra como fue la primera vez de Tai y Sora. De todas maneras avisaré cuando la cosa se ponga horny, para que el quiera abandone la lectura en ese paso xD.

Y sin más demora... Que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**TAMBIÉN ES MI PRIMERA VEZ.**

* * *

La cancha de fútbol estaba llena ese día, siempre se ponía así cada vez que el equipo de nuestro instinto tenía un partido contra otro instinto.

Ahí estaba él, tenía el control del balón en ese momento, es un excelente delantero y capitán de equipo. Se le ve tan lindo con su uniforme blanco y rojo. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Su deliciosa piel morena, su ojos chocolates, su cabello tan peculiar y

- Uff su trasero, sus divinos brazos ¿A qué Tai no es un bombom?

¿Ah? Un momento esas palabras no habían salido de mi boca. Miré hacia atrás y descubrí a la chica de cuya boca habían salido. Estaba sentada unas tres gradas más arriba que yo, era de cabello verde, junto a ella se encontraban dos chicas más, una de cabello azul y la otra de cabello rosado, juntas parecían una bandera. Evidentemente no se habían percatado de mi presencia, ya que no creo que hicieran ese tipo de comentarios si hubieran notado que LA NOVIA del chico de quien hablaban estaba escuchándolas.

- Si lo sé ¿Alguna de ustedes lo ha visto sin camisa? Es perfecto, su torso, sus cuadritos, su pecho – La pelirosada continuó describiendo a mi novio, para mi disgusto, aunque diciendo toda la verdad del mundo.

- Chicas, chicas, todas sabemos a la perfección que Yagami está súper bueno pero mientras esté con Takenouchi es un caso perdido – Esta vez hablaba la chica de cabello azul, al fin, alguien se acordó de mi – Desde que está con ella no mira a otra chica ni con el rabillo del ojo – Esta chica definitivamente si me cae bien.

- Se cayeron las torres gemelas… Con más facilidad puede caer Takenouchi – La chica de cabello verde rió al decir esto, yo tenía ganas de ahorcarla en ese instante.

- ¿Se imaginan que se sentirá hacer el amor con Yagami?- Sacó de un solo tiro la pelirosada. La vena de mi frente se hacía cada vez más evidente ¿Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas?

- Ya paren, no deben hablar así de un chico que tiene novia – Exacto, lo mismo pensaba yo ¿Por qué no le hacían caso a la azuleja?

- Que aguafiestas eres, deja que soñemos en paz. ¿Te imaginas ir las dos hasta los vestidores- Le comentaba la antipática de pelo verde a su cómplice de cabello rosa – y desnudarnos frente a Yagami? Estoy segura que no se resiste.

- ALUCINAAAANTE – Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

La vena de mi frente ya estaba de un tamaño más grande que mi cabeza, botaba humo negro por las orejas y mi cara adquirió un color rojo tan intenso que de estar un toro cerca de mi me ataca sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Cómo podían estar diciendo esas cosas de mi novio? A la única que Tai podría hacerle el amor es a mí, solo yo soy digna de sentirlo a él de esa manera.

La rabia no cabía en mi pequeño cuerpo, me levanté y voltee de inmediato, dispuesta a descargarme en ellas, a quitarles cada cabello de su cuero cabelludo de un solo jalón y luego trapear el piso con él. Pero todo el público hizo lo mismo que yo, se levantaron gritando enardecidos, tapando mi visibilidad.

- GOOOOOOL DE YAGAAAAMIII – Escuché la voz del narrador por los parlantes, de inmediato dirigí la vista a la cancha. Logré ver a mi lindo novio celebrando con sus amigos. Se levantó su camisa y debajo tenía otra blanca que decía "GORDA I 3 U", me lanzó un beso desde donde se encontraba, yo hice como si lo atrapara en el aire y lo coloqué en mis labios. Esta vez mi cara tenía un lindo color rojizo, pero no se debía a la rabia ya, sino a un tierno sonrojo.

El partido había terminado con ese gol, mi novio, al igual que el resto del equipo de futbol se dirigieron a los vestidores y la gente comenzó a irse del lugar. En ese momento recordé la razón por la cual hace unos momentos había estado tan enojada y voltee, pero no logré divisar a la bandera ambulante que me habían sacado de quicio… que rabia… se habían ido.

* * *

..

- GOOOOOOL DE YAGAAAAMIII – Gritó entusiasmado el narrador del partido, e inmediatamente después sonó el silbido indicando que el partido llegaba a su fin. Las personas que vieron el juego estaban eufóricas, al igual que mi equipo y yo.

Miré hacia las gradas, había mucha gente, todos parados y festejando. Mi atención de inmediato se dirigió hacia ella: mi linda Sora. El día de hoy tenía una sorpresa para ella. Me quité mi camisa del equipo, con el número 10 detrás de ella y mi apellido. Debajo tenía puesta una camisa blanca con un mensaje para ella "GORDA I 3 U". Sé que se ve demasiado cursi, pero el amor te emboba y te obliga a hacer cosas que nunca pasarían por tu mente de otra manera. Al ver mi mensaje para ella se sonrojó, amo cuando lo hace, se ve tan radiante, me provoca besarla.

Tuve tantas ganas de correr hacia ella en ese momento, tomarla en mis brazos, asfixiarla de un abrazo y atrapar su boca con mis labios… pero mi equipo no me lo permitió, me llevaron cargado en brazos hasta los vestidores. Primero una ducha y luego mi novia.

- Excelente trabajo chicos. Estupendo gol Yagami – Nos felicitaba el entrenador.

- No fue nada– Comenté apenado y rascándome la nuca, gesto particular en mí – No hubiese logrado hacerlo sin la asistencia de Davis – Volteé a mirar a mi amigo, nos chocamos las manos en señal de victoria.

- Oye Tai, bonito gesto lo de la camisa. ¿Crees que algún día pueda imitarte? Es que pienso que a Yolei le gustaría algo como eso – Preguntó algo avergonzado otro buen amigo mío.

- Claro que puedes Ken, no he sido yo el que ha inventado el gesto. De seguro a Yolei le encantará.

Todos los chicos y yo estuvimos en las duchas, después de sudar tanto no terminas oliendo exactamente a rosas, ni nada parecida. El agua estaba tibia, muy relajante de verdad, a cualquiera le hubiese gustado quedarse una hora debajo del chorro, claro, eso sí obviamos que habían otros chicos desnudos cerca de mí.

Luego de unos minutos estábamos bañados, vestidos y listos para salir. Ya tenía mi uniforme escolar puesto, porque, para mi desgracia todavía quedaba una clase por ver antes de que terminara el día, cosa que me parecía totalmente injusta, es decir, habíamos ganado, merecíamos el resto del día libre, o inclusive la semana.

Solo faltaba por ponerme la chaqueta, cosa que sería fácil de hacer si la encontrara. Después de pensarlo unos minutos recordé que la había dejado en la oficina del entrenador. Caminé unos pasos para llegar hasta allá. El área donde estábamos incluía duchas, lockers, un sitio con pizarra para planificar nuestras jugadas y la oficina del entrenador.

- Será mejor que no entres ahí Yagami – Me advirtió uno de mis compañeros de equipo.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo? – Pregunté. Al entrenador no le molestaba que nos metiéramos en su oficina, de hecho, solíamos usarla para festejar nuestras victorias.

- Ryo se está divierto adentro en estos momentos.

Miré la manilla de la puerta, tenía colgada una corbata negra, cielos, ya sabía por dónde venía esto. Ryo Akagami, una de nuestras defensas en el campo de futbol, era un buen jugador, pero causaba muchos dolores de cabeza. No era la primera vez que hacía esto. De una u otra forma se las ingeniaba para meter a alguna chica en la oficina del entrenador y tener sexo con ella sin que este se diera cuenta, claro está que todo el resto del equipo si nos enterábamos.

Pasaron alrededor de 8 minutos, podía escuchar desde afuera los gemidos y gritos de ambos, no eran nada discretos. Era muy incómodo y hasta asqueroso estar en esa situación, pero sin duda debía esperar a que salieran, si no iba con la chaqueta la profesora Makurana me mataría. Por fin la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a una chica, vestida con el uniforme del instituto contra el cual nos enfrentamos en el campo de fútbol, en su cara se notaba la vergüenza, cosa que a mi parecer le quedaba de sobra.

Entré a buscar mi chaqueta, me la puse y salí de la oficina, afuera estaba Ryo hablando de lo pequeños que le habían parecido los senos de la chica con la que hacía poco momentos había tenido sexo.

- Es malísima, de verdad, ni se sabe mover

Suficiente, no lo toleraría más, no podía permitir esa clase de indisciplina en el equipo. No sé que estaba pensarlo al dejarlo pasar en tantas ocasiones.

- Ryo tenemos que hablar – Dije enfrente de todos

- ¿Qué quiere entrenador? – Preguntó sin interés.

- Esta es la tercera vez que pasa esta situación y no puedo permitirlo más. Esto no es un burdel. Si tantas ganas tienes de tener sexo busca una habitación o te vas al monte. No aceptaré ni una sola vez más que hagas esto, es una ofensa para las chicas con las que estas, para cada uno de nosotros y para el equipo – Todos me miraban en ese momento, en especial Ryo, pude notar odio en sus ojos. Supe de inmediato que su actitud no sería la mejor.

- ¿Por qué no entrenador? ¿Qué tiene de malo que luego de una victoria quiera celebrar como vale la pena hacerlo?

- Que no es el lugar adecuado, eso tiene de malo. Es inmoral, para esas cosas no estamos aquí. No soy nadie para impedir tu vida sexual pero si estoy en posición de impedirte que utilices este lugar como burdel barato. Le pido disculpas a todo el equipo por permitir que estas cosas pasaran, fallé como capitán, pero nunca es tarde para rectificar errores – Noté como su mandíbula se apretaba ante mi comentario.

- Ya sé que es lo que te pasa Yagami. Tienes envidia ¿No es cierto?

- ¿Qué tonterías hablas?

- Claro, es que desearías estar en la misma situación con Takenouchi, hacerlo aquí, en los vestidores, con la emoción de saber que todos te estamos escuchando, pero de seguro ella es tan monja que no acepta esas propuestas y por eso te frustras y me lo impides a mí.

- Cállate enseguida, no permitiré que hables así de Sora, retráctate de lo que has dicho – Le grité eufórico, no soporté el comentario, no le perdonaría a nadie que se metiera con mi Sora.

- ¿Qué se siente hacerlo con Takenouchi? ¿Ah Tai? Apuesto que chilla como loca. Mucho que debes disfrutar, sinceramente está muy buena, ya quisiera yo probar sus largas piernas. Quizás conmigo si se atreva a hacerlo en este lugar, en frente de todo el mundo.

No lo aguanté más, de inmediato me abalancé encima de él y le estampé mi puño en su asquerosa boca. Lo golpee unas 6 veces más, y hubiera seguido de no ser porque los del equipo se metieron a separarnos.

- Te vas de aquí – Le gritaba a todo pulmón – No quiero ver tu horrendo culo por estos lados, por que donde te vea te juro que te mato, ¿oíste bien? , te mato, con mis propias manos.

Estúpido Ryo, a él no le importaba para nada mi vida sexual con Sora, o mejor dicho mi falta de vida sexual con Sora. Tampoco significaba que fuéramos tan santos, teníamos de vez en cuando escenas apasionadas, es solo que yo no me atrevía a ir más allá de eso por miedo a que Sora no quisiera, que la fuera a ofender o algo por el estilo. De igual modo, el único que tenía permiso de probar las largas piernas de Sora era yo, no ese malnacido.

De una u otra forma mis compañeros lograron calmarme. No valía la pena echar a perder mi día por un imbécil como Akagami. Salí de los vestidores y me dirigí al salón de clases, en el camino muchas personas me felicitaron por la victoria de hoy, lamentablemente no podía quedarme con ellos, estaba llegando tarde a mi clase, así que solo agradecía rápidamente y seguía mi rumbo.

Llegué al salón, entré y me di cuenta que estaba vacío, solo había una persona dentro; la única persona a la que quería ver en ese momento, me alegré tanto al verla que toda la discusión con Ryo desapareció de mi mente. Me acerqué hasta ella la abracé y la besé en los labios, solo me detuve por la necesidad humana de respirar.

- Felicitaciones por la victoria de hoy, te luciste– Me dijo sonriendo. Awww como amo su sonrisa.

- Tú fuiste mi energía para lograrlo – Le dije mientras le daba pequeños besitos en los labios.

- Adoré el detalle de la camisa, no me lo esperaba.

- Sabía que te gustaría – Le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello – Se me ocurrió mientras veía un comercial en la televisión.

- Ha sido un muy lindo gesto – Me miró a los ojos directamente, con esa mirada tan tierna que ella tiene, se acercó hasta mí y me besó, un beso de unos 5 minutos.

- Si esta es la recompensa, vaya que ha valido la pena – Sora sonrió ante mi comentario.

- Tienes suerte de que la profesora Makurana no haya venido hoy, o te hubiera tocado aguantar sus regaños por llegar tarde y con los botones de la camisa mal cerrados– Me dijo mi pelirroja mientras me arreglaba la camisa.

- Cierto, la profesora ¿Qué ha pasado? – Olvidé el hecho de que tenía clases, era uno de los efectos que causaba Sora en mí; hacía que perdiera noción del espacio y del tiempo.

- No estoy muy segura creo que algo anduvo mal con su auto… El hecho es que tenemos esta hora libre ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos, damos un paseo y me invitas a un helado?

- Lo que mi princesa quiera – No me pude resistir a su oferta

* * *

..

Llegamos a una heladería que quedaba cerca de nuestro edificio, tomé asiento mientras que mi novio hacia la cola para pedir. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la fea pelirosa .

- ¿Se imaginan que se sentirá hacer el amor con Yagami? – Imité su chillona voz en un susurro, no quería llamar la atención de todos.

Ella jamás iba a saber que se sentiría hacer el amor con mi novio, de hecho yo todavía no lo sabía. Si había tenido algunas "escenitas hot" con él, pero nunca habíamos llegado a tanto, máximo me había llegado a quitar la blusa, el brassier siempre permaneciendo en su lugar. Me sonrojé al recordar esas situaciones.

- Aquí tienes gorda, de chocolate – Mi novio interrumpió mis pensamientos pasándome mi barquilla.

- Chocolate como tus ojos – Le dije. Esa era la razón por la que me gustaba ese sabor, porque era del mismo color que sus ojos.

- Y el mío de fresa, como el sabor de tus labios.

Seguimos comiendo nuestros helados con gusto, de vez en cuando nos dábamos uno que otro besito discreto.

- Tai, todavía no hemos hecho nuestra tarea de matemáticas.

- Eh si, si. Mira mi amor mi helado tiene una fresa en el fondo.

- Taichi, no cambies el tema, de verdad tenemos que hacer ese trabajo de matemáticas.

- Bueno, bueno está bien, lo haremos hoy mismo si quieres – Me respondió con completa resignación, sabia cuanto odiaba esa materia - ¿Qué te parece si de aquí vamos hasta mi departamento? Lo hacemos allá y te quedas a almorzar con nosotros y de paso también a cenar.

- Me parece bien, aunque tendré que hacer el esfuerzo de pasar todo el día contigo – Le dije en tono de broma mientras lo besaba.

- Uy si, que día tan feo será este – Me replicó mientras acariciaba mis labios con los suyos

- Estúpido Tai – Le sonreía.

Nos dirigimos hasta nuestro edificio, llegamos a mi departamento primero, para avisarle a mi madre que estaría en el de él. Subimos los dos pisos que separaban nuestras casas y entramos en su departamento.

- Mamá ya llegué – Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los tiraba en el suelo, seguidamente se dirigió a la cocina, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que llegaba a su casa. Era algo que estaba en su ADN, la cocina era una parada obligatoria para él cada vez que llegaba, cada vez que se iba y bueno... cada vez que se le antojara.

- Tai un día de estos rodaras, comes cada cinco minutos – Le dije en broma.

- ¿Te parece que estoy gordo? – Dijo alzándose la camisa y dejándome ver su perfecto abdomen. Tragué en seco. Ese tipo de resultados eran los que hacían que no me molestara el hecho de que él dedicara tanto tiempo al deporte.

- Vanidoso- Me sonrió victorioso.

- Mamá y papá no llegaran, han dejado una nota, al parecer la tía Kasumi volvió a enfermar- Dijo despegando el papel de la nevera con una mano y metiendo un pan en su boca con la otra.

El teléfono fijo sonó en ese momento.

- Cariño ¿Puedes contestar? Mientras, yo preparo la comida.

Tomé el teléfono y atendí la llamada, era mi cuñadita, avisando que no vendría a almorzar y que probablemente tampoco a cenar.

- Era Kari – Le dije

- ¿Qué quería? – Preguntó, mientras tiraba algunas verduras dentro de una olleta de agua.

- Dice que no viene a almorzar y quizás tampoco cene aquí. Está haciendo un trabajo con T.K y Davis, luego irán al cine

- Genial, más comida para mí

Luego de haber almorzado, lavado los platos, descansado la comida, abrir el libro de matemáticas para iniciar la tarea, tomar un descanso a petición de Tai por ello, vuelto a arrancar con el trabajo, tomar un segundo descanso, escuchar a Tai quejarse, y pasar por un tercer descanso… logramos terminar el dichoso trabajo.

- Por fin terminamos, pensé que jamás lo íbamos a lograr – Decía mi novio tumbándose en el sofá.

- Hubiéramos terminado hace mucho si no insistieras en tomar tantos descansos – Le reproché

- ¿Sabías que la explotación está prohibida desde hace mucho tiempo? Los descansos son una obligación legal, me decepciona que mi chica quiera ser una delincuente – Cerraba sus ojos y ponía su mano derecha en su corazón, haciéndose el profundamente dolido.

- Ya deja el drama tonto – Le dije tirándole un cojín encima.

- Ouch – Se quejó – Por cierto ¿Quieres pastel? – su sonrisa característica invadía su rostro.

- ¿Más comida? ¿No te bastó con todo lo del almuerzo?

- No – Dijo parándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina – Tú quédate aquí y enseguida te traeré un pedazo gigante – Se marchó, volviendo al poco rato con dos provocativos pedazos de torta de chocolate.

- Gracias – Le dije cuando me pasó mi plato – mmm, está deliciosa ¿De dónde la sacaste?

- Kadi da hizo adier – Se las ingenió para hablar con la boca llena.

- Tai traga primero y luego habla – Le regañé.

- Lo siento, lo siento, por cierto… te manchaste de nevado.

- ¿ah? ¿Dónde? – Pregunté pasando unas servilletas por mis labios.

- En la nariz.

- Crucé mis ojos dirigiendo mi mirada hasta mi nariz y pasé mi dedo índice sobre la misma – Tai no tengo nada.

- Ahora sí – Dijo mientras manchaba mi nariz con su nevado y soltaba una carcajada

- ¿Con qué si, eh? – Lo miré de forma maliciosa – ¡Has declarado la guerra! – Me le tiré encima y empecé a llenarle la cara de crema.

- Ah, no se vale – Dijo esto y acto seguido lo tenía encima de mí, haciéndome cosquillas.

- Jajaja, para, jajaja, por favor, me rindo.

Se detuvo en ese instante, sonriendo victorioso y luego cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos. Yo tumbada en el sofá, como si se tratase de una cama, y él completamente encima de mí, bastante pegado a mi cuerpo.

- Por haber perdido, ahora serás mi prisionera ¿Y sabes lo que le pasa a los prisioneros de guerra? – Dijo lentamente acercando su cara todavía más a la mía.

Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza, ante su pregunta.

- Tienen que hacer lo que su amo les ordene – Me susurró al oído – Y yo te ordeno que me beses – Sentía su cálida respiración.

Apartó su cara unos instantes de la mía, pero solo por pocos centímetros, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a acercarse, uniendo sus labios a los míos, podía sentir lo húmedo de sus besos, apretaba mis labios lentamente y poco a poco fue aumentando su intensidad. Sentí su lengua invadir mi boca, quien no le puso resistencia y se entregó completamente a sus caricias. Mi lengua se unió a la suya en un baile desenfrenado de pasión.

Retiró su boca de la mía, para mi pesar, pero en menos de dos segundos la dirigió hasta otra parte de mi cuerpo, esta vez le tocaba a mi cuello sentir las tiernas caricias que ofrecen sus labios. Besó continuadamente mi cuello, lo lamió e incluso lo chupó, haciendo que mí respiración se agitara seis veces más de lo normal. No pude evitar emular sus actos e inmediatamente mi boca pasó a recorrer su cuello también, provocando en él un aumento de intensidad.

Pasó su mano por detrás de mi espalda, mientras se dirigía hasta mi clavícula, al sentirlo en esa parte de mí, suspiré agitadamente, cosa que él no pasó por desapercibido. Lentamente fuimos cambiando de posición, hasta que terminamos ambos sentados, yo encima de él, rodeándolo con mis piernas. Continuamos besándonos apasionadamente, ambos con la respiración muy agitada.

* * *

..

La posición en la que nos encontrábamos no podía ser más perfecta, Sora estaba sentada encima de mí, haciéndome sentir el delirante calor de su cuerpo. Su boca y la mía estaban desesperadas por sentirte cada vez más cerca. Mordía sus labios y los jalaba hacia mí, ella me correspondía en todo, podía sentir como la intensidad y la pasión aumentaba en cada beso.

**[ADVERTENCIA AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMON]**

Mi cuerpo me pedía más contacto con su piel, mis manos se dirigieron por voluntad propia hasta debajo de su blusa, donde acariciaron lentamente su delgado estómago y su espalda. Lentamente le fui quitando la parte de arriba de su uniforme, hasta dejar descubierto su torso. Su sostén era de color marrón, de encaje, se le veía endemoniadamente sexy. Mis manos corrieron hasta sus pechos, cubiertos por aquella delicada prenda, los apreté lentamente, podía ver como la respiración de sora de agitaba mucho más ante mi contacto. Acerqué mi boca a su pecho, que en ese momento se movía incesantemente, besé sus senos por encima del sostén, pasé mi lengua por ellos, la respiración de mi chica se convertía casi en un gemido.

* * *

..

Las caricias de mi novio me estaban haciendo perder el control, debía admitir que mi cordura pendía de un hilo en ese momento, era algo injusto que él tuviera tan buena vista y en cambio yo solo pudiera mirar su camisa blanca, decidí emparejar el juego y llevé mis dedos hasta su ropa, uno por uno fui desabrochando los botones, lentamente, aumentando la expectativa en él, por fin el último botón cedió ante mis dedos y pude quitarle su camisa, encontrándome así con su abdomen de revista, estoy segura que más de una chica daría una fortuna por estar en estos momentos en mi lugar.

Deslicé mis manos por su pecho, suavemente, hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde sentí en la palma de mis manos pequeñas elevaciones causadas por sus cuadritos perfectamente delineados, en ese momento me sentí la persona más morbosa en el mundo y es que los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente en ese momento le causarían un infarto a una monja. Besé su pecho, su abdomen, recorrí todo su torso con mis amigos, y para ponerle un broche de oro pasé mi lengua desde un poco más arriba de su ombligo hasta su cuello, el cual mordí sexymente, ese gesto sin duda alguna firmó mi sentencia.

* * *

..

Las caricias de Sora me estaban enloqueciendo, se me estaba haciendo cada segundo más difícil mantener el control de la situación, al momento en que mordió mi cuello no lo resistí más, mi instinto afloró, no podía aguantar que entre nosotros hubiera tan siquiera un centímetro de distancia, y sin pensarlo dos veces mis manos acercaron con fuerza el cuerpo de Sora hacía el mío, haciendo que ambos se pegaran completamente y dándole a sentir a Sora lo fuerte de mi deseo, físicamente hablando.

Noté como Sora al sentir mi muy notable erección enrojeció completamente ¿Acaso hice mal? Que el cielo me perdone pero no me quiero aguantar más, quiero pasar a otro nivel de amor con mi chica. Me daba un poco de miedo su reacción, pero ella siguió besándome, lo que generó en mi algo de confianza para preguntarle…

- ¿Quieres… te gustaría… ir al cuarto? – MI voz salía en un susurro, ronca y llena de lujuria.

Me miró directamente a los ojos y tardó un poco en responder, por un momento pensé que me diría que no, que no estaba preparada pero…

- Si quiero – Su cara tenía un color rojo intenso en ese momento.

Posé mis manos por debajo de sus muslos y la levanté, no quería separarme de ella ni por un momento. Con cuidado me dirigí hasta la habitación, tardamos un poco en llegar, ya que es difícil caminar mientras estas besando apasionadamente a alguien.

Al estar dentro de mi cuarto dejé caer cuidadosamente a Sora en mí cama, y me puse de nuevo encima de ella, con mucho cuidado de no aplastarla con mi cuerpo. Volví a concentrar mi atención en sus pechos, comencé a besarlos de nuevo, pero esta vez su brassier me estorbaba infinitamente, así que deshice lentamente de él.

Era la primera vez que veía el pecho de mi novia sin ningún tipo de ropa de por medio. Noté como Sora intentó cubrirse con sus manos, ya que la pena se adueñó de ella, pero se lo impedí.

- Por favor no, no te cubras. Tú eres perfecta, hermosa, perfecta.

No le mentía con lo que le decía, en verdad era perfecta, su rostro esplendido, su delicada figura enmarcada por sus divinas curvas, sus senos tenían la talla justa para enloquecerme; blandos, redonditos, y de tamaño más grande que el promedio. Mis manos comenzaron a explorarlos, son tan suaves… Los apreté delicadamente, era grandioso sentirlos entre mis manos, pero quería más, así que le di oportunidad a mi boca de probarlos. Comencé a chupar uno, mientras al otro lo seguía acariciando con mi mano, lo succionaba suavemente, pasaba mi lengua en círculos por los pezones, notaba como Sora cerraba los ojos ante mis caricias y con su boca soltaba gemidos silenciosos.

* * *

..

Definitivamente estaba viendo las puertas del cielo en ese momento, las caricias que Tai me brindaban me enloquecían, era delirante sentir sus labios húmedos sobre mis senos. Sentía como su lengua daba círculos y luego me mordió delicadamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara un poco por el "pullazo" de placer que sentí en ese momento.

Y por si no fuera poco con todas las sensaciones que me estaba haciendo sentir, deslizó sus manos hasta mi falda, la cual sacó de un jalón. Pude observar la lujuria con la que me miraba, eso hacía que me excitara más. Metió sus dedos por debajo de mi tanga color café y empezó a moverlos de arriba a abajo, realizando pequeños círculos de vez en cuando, no podía con tanta energía y de mi boca se escucharon salir varios gemidos de placer, lo que parecían hacer que Tai se apasionará más, ya que podía notar como sus ganas de devorarme crecían.

Bajó sus pantalones y los tiró encima de la mesa de la computadora, de esa manera era mucho más evidente la tremenda erección que tenía. Me puse de rodillas en la cama y me acerqué hasta él, le bajé el bóxer y pude ver en vivo y en directo su miembro, nunca había visto a Tai tan desnudo… De hecho nunca había visto a alguien tan desnudo. Me sorprendió un poco el tamaño que tenía, no me imaginaba que fueran tan grandes. Lo tomé con mi mano y empecé a acariciarlo, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, causando que de la boca de mi novio salieran gemidos roncos de placer.

Los ojos de Tai ardían en llamas, era claro que ya no soportaba más, me empujó en la cama, hasta tenerme acostada de nuevo y me desprendió de la última prenda que me cubría, esto simplemente estaba a punto de pasar… Estaba tan nerviosa, pero completamente decidida, yo quería a Tai dentro de mí. Me miró lleno de deseo, como buscando mi aprobación final, yo asentí con mi cabeza.

* * *

..

El deseo me estaba comiendo por dentro y por fuera, estaba enloqueciéndome, necesitaba tener a mi novia en ese momento, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, ser uno solo con ella, llegar hasta donde nadie había llegado y teniendo su aprobación final no habría fuerza en el mundo que me detuviera. Tomé mi miembro, me puse un condón que guardaba en la mesita de noche de al lado de cama y me acerqué hasta su entrada, la cual estaba húmeda a más no poder, lo introduje lentamente y con mucho cuidado en ella, en su cara había una mezcla de dolor, por ser su primera vez, y de placer.

Fui empujando lentamente, quería causarle el menor dolor posible, lento, lento, hasta que lo introduje por completo, rompiendo todas las barreras. Sora soltó un grito de dolor, me quedé inmóvil por unos segundos, esperando a que le pasara un poco, esta también era mi primera vez y no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar. Comencé a moverme poco a poco, para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al ahora intruso.

A medida de que el dolor desaparecía en ella yo iba aumento la velocidad en mis movimientos. Estaba en el paraíso y estoy seguro de que ella también, la habitación estaba llena con los gemidos de ambos, cada vez más fuertes. Seguía moviéndome, un poco más rápido, juro de verdad que nunca en la vida me había sentido tan bien. Observaba como Sora enloquecía debajo de mí. Acerqué mi boca hasta ella y la devoré con inmensa pasión. De repente sentí como sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, su espalda se arqueaba agresivamente, de su boca salió un fuerte gemido y las paredes de su vientre se contrajeron haciéndome alcanzar el clímax, enviándome en un vuelo directo y sin escalas hasta el paraíso.

**[AQUÍ TERMINA EL LEMON]**

Caí tumbado a su lado, la abracé tiernamente y acaricié su pelo, que estaba mojado en sudor. Le di pequeños besos, en sus labios que al igual que los míos se encontraban hinchados por tantas caricias. Ambos nos quedamos tendidos en la cama, abrazándonos, repitiendo en nuestras mentes el momento tan mágico que acabábamos de vivir.

- Te amo Sora Takenouchi – Alcancé a decir, mi respiración todavía estaba algo agitada.

- Yo también te amo Taichi Yagami.

* * *

..

**Notas de la autora:**

Al igual que Sora en este momento me siento "la persona más morbosa del mundo" jaja.

En el episodio de hoy, "conocimos" a cuatro personajes que "puede" que en un futuro hagan pasar malos momentos a Tai y a Sora.

Evidentemente aquí dejo claro como fue la primera vez de ambos. Capítulo que salió de mi mente babosa ajaja, nah puro profesionalismo =)!

Lo escribí en primera persona, para tratar de darle un toque más intimo a todo el asunto.

Y ahm, ya no se que más decir xD... Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, que si sigue la historia lógica y cronológica del fic.

**Publicidad: **Los invito en esta ocasión a leer un songfic de mi autoría, que se llama "La cita" ;)

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a Francisca, TaiKamiya23, fran, zulema, MariamH, puchisko, belyxan =D, mazinger-taiora, konexa, Bruzzxa-k, dark-fallen-angel91, KagxInu 4 ever, hiku-ishida, estiventobi, MaRia, Faty Takenouchi, warrior-fire, TaichiZMG, dannae green, digimon4ever99 y a Kikasullivan por leer y comentar *.*

De igual modo gracias a TaiiOra-Lovee, y a kotoko19 por seguir la historia.

Y gracias a ti, que lees, pero aún no te has animado a dejarme un review (espero que esta vez lo hagas)

Lau,.


	8. Tenemos que hablar

Buenas, buenas. Otra semana, otro capítulo, y yo sin atrasos =D Que emoción me da. Tal y como dije en la anterior publicación: este capítulo si lleva el orden lógico y cronológico de la historia.

_"blabla_" : Pensamientos

Que lo disfruten...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Tenemos Que Hablar.**

* * *

..

_Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar, sin ningún rumbo en específico, solo quería irse de ahí, ir muy fuera y lejos de aquel hospital. En el camino iba tropezando con cuanta persona se le atravesara, no podía dejar de llorar, sus ojos estaban completamente empapados en llanto._

_- Estúpida Mimí – Decía entre lágrimas – Estúpido taxista y estúpido Ricardo Arjona._

_Definitivamente, el aborto no era la solución…_

Luego de pasar varios minutos dando vueltas sin sentido por la ciudad, Sora logró calmarse, respirar un poco y tomarse las cosas con más calma. Las cosas no habían salido como ella lo había planeado, eso era obvio ¿y quién tenía la culpa? Un taxista, un cantante y su mejor amiga, quienes no encontraron ese día mejor cosa que hacer que darse a la tarea de poner a su propia conciencia en su contra. Tanto que le había costado a ella llegar a un punto que pudiera acercarse a ser llamado "aceptación" de lo que haría; le tomó días de regaño propio, horas y horas de repetirse a sí misma que sería lo correcto y ¿todo para qué? ¡Para nada! Por qué en menos de una hora habían logrado que hiciera que cambiara súbitamente de opinión.

Entró a una tienda de comida y compró un refresco y desayuno, tenía la garganta seca de tanto correr, caminar, llorar, etc., además estaba muriendo de hambre, gracias al estúpido ayuno que hizo por nada. Se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a comer, mientras masticaba cada bocado pensaba y pensaba en su situación, en su mente rondaba la pregunta del millón de dólares: ¿Qué hacer? Ahora que había decidido quedarse con el bebé… corrección… ahora que la habían obligado a decidir quedarse con el bebé, corría en su contra una cuenta regresiva fulminante para elegir como actuar.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para se le notara el embarazo? Era cuestión de unos dos meses, calculaba ella, para empezar a perder su envidiable figura, que tantas horas de tenis le había costado. Pero perder "la línea" no era lo que la atormentaba… bueno, en parte, pero no era su mayor tormento; la verdadera causa de su angustia era que al salirle la barriguita todos se enterarían que estaba embarazada y el desplome social vendría.

Faltaba tan poco tiempo para que terminara ese año escolar, si tenía suerte solo parecería que estaba engordando y nadie notaría el embarazo. Llegarían las vacaciones y ella se iría en un avión a cualquier parte del mundo donde ningún conocido la viera. Tal vez, esta era el momento oportuno para conocer Hawai o quizá Canadá. Salió de sus imposibles e infantiles sueños de viajar por el mundo al oír el típico sonido que se produce cuando sorbes por el pitillo sin que quede líquido en la lata de refresco.

Sacó su celular de su bolso y envió un mensaje de texto a alguien. Tomó sus cosas y empezó marcha, quería estar en su casa, darse un buen baño, dormir un rato y luego darse más tiempo para pensar las cosas. Ya había tomado una decisión ese día: no abortar, pero todavía le faltaban tomar un montón de decisiones importantes, para las cuales era conveniente que tuviera las ideas claras.

- ¡LO LOGRAMOS! – Gritó eufórica la castaña al ver la pantalla de su celular – IZZY LO LOGRAMOS – Repitió

- ¿Qué lograron exactamente señorita Tachikawa? – Preguntó la profesora, muy interesada en saber la razón del escándalo que armaba en ese momento Mimi,

- Eh, bueno… - Con la emoción, había olvidado que todavía se encontraban en el laboratorio de computación – Nosotros, eh… - Todo el salón la estaba mirando y ella no tenía la mínima idea de que decir.

- Sé que usted está acostumbrada a gritar cosas sin sentido en su clubsito de porristas, pero aquí le pido orden.

- Mimí no gritaba cosas sin sentido. Nosotros ya terminamos con nuestro proyecto, hemos creado una página entera, utilizando solamente el código HTML, sin ayuda de gestores u otros programas de diseño – Intervenía Izzy ayudando a Mimí. – Así que supongo que podemos irnos.

- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice señor Izumi? – Cuestionó la profesora.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Porque crear páginas webs, utilizando solo el código HTML, sin ayuda de ningún programa es sumamente tedioso y largo. La mayoría de los alumnos todavía no memoriza el código para cambiar el color a la letra y usted dice haber terminado la página.

- Con todo el respeto señorita Zanzada, pero la mayoría de los chicos de esta clase solo saben abrir el Facebook y usted no ayuda de mucho a que sus mentes se expandan, creo que debería instruirse mejor acerca del tema de la computación y luego dar clases. Si quiere la puedo ayudar a entender mejor el mundo de la cibernética.

Todo el salón de clases se quedó callado ante el comentario de Izzy. Mimí tenía la boca un poco abierta, ¿era su imaginación? ¿o de verdad Izzy le había insinuado a la señorita Zanzada saber más que ella?

- Señor Izumi – A la profesora comenzaba a apreciársele una vena en la frente por el enojo - ¿Está acaso usted insinuando que sabe más de computadoras que yo?

- No lo insinúo, lo doy como un hecho verídico, sé mucho más que usted de computación.

- Suficiente – la cara de la profesora estaba roja por la rabia – A LA DIRECCIÓN.

El pelirrojo se paró de la mesa de computadoras con total tranquilidad, tomó su bolso y salió del salón de clases. Mimí fue tras él.

Luego que salieron del salón la profesora chequeó la computadora de la pareja. Estaba abierta una página de internet, era una especie de blog0 con fotos de Izzy y Mimí. También había fotos de sus amigos y descripciones de las cosas que le gustaba hacer a cada uno de ellos. También estaba abierto un archivo de Word, en donde estaban escritos todos los códigos HTML que habían utilizado para crear la página. Zanzana frunció el ceño, apagó el monitor y continuó con su clase.

* * *

..

La puerta de la familia Takenouchi se abrió dejando entrar a Sora, quien se quitó los zapatos y fue directo a la cocina, tomó una taza con fresas y se sentó a comer en un sillón de la sala.

- ¿Sora? - Se escuchó la voz de una mujer saliendo de un pasillo.

- ¿Mamá? - La chica se sobresaltó al ver a su madre.

- Sora, me puedes decir ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Ehm, hasta donde recuerde, yo vivo aquí - Respondió nerviosa. Su madre alzó la ceja ante el comentario.

- Muy graciosa ¿No se supone que estés en el instituto en este momento? señorita.

- Si, eso, es que - Con todo el lio de arrepentirse de abortar había olvidado que era muy temprano para regresar a su casa - Veras, yo...

- ¿Tú...?

- Es que yo…

En ese momento lo sintió venir, fue tan extraño, simplemente apareció de la nada y no pudo contenerlo, se paró de inmediato, ante la mirada atónita de su madre, fue corriendo hasta el baño más cercano y ahí simplemente vomitó.

Su madre la siguió hasta el cuarto de baño y la vio sentada en el piso, con la cara casi que completamente dentro de la poceta.

- Sora, cariño ¿Estas bien? – La chica solo pudo asentir con la cabeza – Hija, si te sentías mal me hubieras llamado, yo te habría ido a buscar al liceo, no era necesario que te vinieras caminando.

La chica se paró del suelo y se lavó la cara con agua.

- Tranquila mamá, pensé que estabas en la floristería, no quise molestarte.

- Hoy se quedó Ileana, además hija, eso no es molestia para mí, cuando te sientas mal llámame – La señora takenouchi tomó a Sora por el brazo – vamos para que te acuestes.

- Espérame aquí, te traeré algo – Acarició la cabeza de su hija.

Cuando la señora Toshiko salió del cuarto Sora suspiró, había tenido su primer vómito de embarazada, el cual grandiosamente la había salvado de su madre. ¿Cuántos meses tendría? ¿Era normal que los vómitos aparecieran tan pronto? No quería imaginarse como iba a ser después.

La madre de Sora entró a la habitación con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en la mano. Le dio ambas cosas a su hija.

- Deberíamos llamar al Dr. Harner para que te revise – Dijo su madre sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Doctor? ¡NO! – Si su madre llamaba a un doctor era casi seguro que se enteraría que ella estaba esperando un hijo, y eso no sería nada bueno.

- ¿Por qué no Sora? El Dr. Harner es un excelente médico y…

- Lo sé – La interrumpió – Pero no es necesario hacerlo venir, anoche comí algo que me cayó mal, es todo, Tai también lo comió, y también se sentía mal hoy, debe ser eso.

- ¿Qué comieron?

- Ehm… _"¿Qué digo?"_… La señora Susumu estaba probando una receta de cocina

- Pobre Susumu, nunca se le ha dado bien la gastronomía. Bueno hija descansa, yo iré a la floristería, cualquier cosa me llamas. Tomate la pastilla – Se acercó hasta la chica y le dio un beso en la frente.

Justo al salir su madre Sora corrió hasta la computadora y tecleó el Google el nombre de la pastilla.

Advertencia: No se administre durante el embarazo o cuando se sospeche su existencia, ni durante la lactancia, a menos que él médico lo indique.

- Lo siento Irtopan, te vas a la basura, San Google lo ordena – Dicho esto tiró la pastilla al cesto de basura.

* * *

..

Mimí esperaba ansiosamente afuera de la puerta de la dirección. Izzy nunca había estado en ese lugar, al menos no por que tuviera problemas, cada vez que iba con la directora esta lo felicitaba, o le pedía que representara al instituto en algo importante, o lo llamaban para cualquier otra cosa beneficiosa, pero nunca había ido a la dirección como castigo.

Luego de algunos minutos el pelirrojo por fin salió de aquel lugar. La castaña no esperó ni un segundo y se le abalanzó encima a abrazarlo.

- Osito, omg ¿Estas bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? – Lo tocaba y lo mirada por todos lados, como si buscara algún signo de agresión - ¿No te ha pasado nada?

- Mimi, estuve en la oficina de la directora, no en la guerra, por supuesto que estoy bien.

- Pero tú nunca has estado con la directora… Digo, no por algo malo.

- Lo sé, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: Para todo hay una primera vez.

- Pero osito ¡ES TU CULPA! No debiste decirle eso a la vieja de computación. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Lo regañaba.

El chico suspiró – No podía permitir que te tratara así, te habló con desprecio y te intento minimizar por ser porrista.

- Eso no importa bebé, digo, se rumorea que ella odio a las porristas porque intento ser una y… - fue interrumpida por su novio.

- Escúchame princesa – el chico tomó delicadamente el rostro de la ojimiel con ambas manos – nadie, pero absolutamente nadie puede hablarte con ese tono en frente de mí, porque no lo permitiré – Se acercó hasta sus labios los besó delicadamente

- Gracias osito – La chica continuó besándolo.

Luego de un beso no tan largo y sumamente tierno se separaron, se miraron por unos segundos y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Izzy pasó sus manos por los hombros de la chica y comenzaron a caminar hasta la cafetería, con todo aquel ajetreo había llegado la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué? – Se hizo el desentendido. Mimí lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. – Me dijo que ella estaba segura que yo soy más inteligente que la señorita Zanzana, pero que aun así fue descortés de mi parte y que por favor no se volviera a repetir,

- Le gustas a la directora – Puso cara fingida de celosa.

- Ay Mimí claro que no ¿cómo se te ocurre? Me lleva como 30 años... Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo sabes que lo logramos?

- Ah cierto – Mimí recordó la razón por la cual había empezado el alboroto – Mira el mensaje que me envió Sora – Sacó su teléfono móvil y se lo mostró a Izzy

"Te odio ¿lo sabes? ¬¬"

Ambos chicos sonrieron victoriosamente y se chocaron la mano. Habían ganado, lograron convencer a Sora de que no abortara.

* * *

..

Sora había pasado toda la mañana pensando en qué hacer con su complicado dilema, una posibilidad rondaba por su cabeza desde hacia varios minutos, la había analizado varias veces y por más que le doliera era la única opción que veía factible. Miró su reloj de muñeca, faltaba muy poco para que Tai regresara de clases. Sabía que antes de llegar a su departamento el moreno iría a visitarla, y ella aprovecharía la oportunidad: hablaría con él.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y tal como lo había predicho la chica, el apuesto moreno hacía acto de presencia, tocando al timbre de su puerta. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro antes de abrirl y permitirle la entrada a su novio. Ni ella misma se podía creer lo que iba a hacer, pero ya estaba decidido y en esto no se echaría para atrás.

- Gooorda, te extrañé demasiado, me hiciste mucha falta en todo el día. ¿Adivina lo que pasó? El oxigenado de Matt se sentó al lado mío y… - Fue interrumpido por la voz fría de su novia.

- Tai tenemos que hablar – Le dijo con voz seria.

- ¿Q-qué sucede? – Sabía que algo no andaba bien por el tono de voz de Sora.

- Vamos a dar un paseo. No quiero hablar en este lugar.

- Como digas - Le pareció algo rara la situación.

Ambos chicos bajaron por el ascensor, y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de alrededor a su edificio. El moreno miraba intrigado a Sora, quien en todo momento mantenía su vista en el suelo. Estaba loco por preguntarle que le pasaba, pero por el tono de voz que había usado con él algo le decía que no era nada bueno. Aun así se atrevió a preguntar.

- Y bien gorda ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

La chica se detuvo en ese momento, se paró en frente de Tai, volvió a tomar un suspiro. Nunca en la vida se imaginó tener que estar en la situación en la que se encontraba en ese preciso instante, pero por desgracias de la vida si lo estaba viviendo, y no podía hacer más nada, era ahora o nunca. Apretó sus puños, buscando fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se armó de todo el valor que tenía, y sin mirarlo a los ojos le habló.

- Tai, yo quiero terminar contigo.

* * *

..

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Momento! Antes de que empiecen a apuntar sus armas sobre mí, permítanme explicarles... Yo, eh, este, bueno... No tengo excusa u.u Pero créanme es necesario por los momentos que sea así, ya lo tengo todo planeado y les va a gustar (espero) ;)

A ver, en este capítulo a Sora le empiezan a aparecer los síntomas del embarazo, wii, ya tiene nauseas xD.

Izzy logró enojar a su fea maestra de computación por defender a Mimí (=

Sora a la final habló con Tai, aunque no era lo que ustedes esperaban, por favor no me odien por ello t.t

Las cosas siguen complicándose en este dramático fic.

En el capítulo siguiente (que prometo actualizar a tiempo para no matarlos de intriga) veremos a que llega la conversación de estos dos niños.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a Francisca, TaiKamiya23, fran, zulema, MariamH, puchisko, belyxan =D, mazinger-taiora, konexa, Bruzzxa-k, dark-fallen-angel91, KagxInu 4 ever, hiku-ishida, estiventobi, MaRia, Faty Takenouchi, warrior-fire, TaichiZMG, dannae green, digimon4ever99, Kikasullivan, Dan yagami, y "chica sin nombre" por leer y comentar *.*

De igual modo gracias a TaiiOra-Lovee, a kotoko19 y a Dark Alexyz por seguir la historia.

Y gracias a ti, que lees, pero aún no te has animado a dejarme un review (espero que esta vez lo hagas)

**Disculpas: **Mis disculpas a todos aquellos que no les respondí los reviews, tengo la costumbre de hacerlo siempre, pero la verdad esta vez se me fue el hilo, lo siento de verdad. Adoré cada uno de los reviews que me dejaron y prometo responderles los próximos.

También pido disculpas de ante mano si se me escapa algún error ortográfico, gramatical o de lo que sea. Me dio sueño y no lo leí por segunda vez =).

Nos estamos leyendo, un beso.

Lau,.


	9. ¿Qué tu hiciste qué?

Buenas. He aquí el noveno capítulo de mi historia.

Sé que lo debí haber publicado ayer y no hoy, pero de verdad no fue mi culpa =/ El internet me saboteó.

En recompensa por la inesperada ruptura de nuestros protagonistas el capítulo de hoy será un poco más largo que lo común.

Espero lo disfruten...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**¿Qué Tú Hiciste Qué?**

* * *

**..**

_- Tai, yo quiero terminar contigo. _– Dijo la chica con un tono de voz frio.

¿Había escuchado bien? Quizás estaba en una pesadilla, porque esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué? – Tai estaba muy confundido ¿De verdad esto era real? O ¿Era una broma? Si lo era no le estaba gustando en lo más mínimo. – P-pero ¿P-por qué?

_"Genial, ¿ahora qué se supone que le diga?". _Pensaba la pelirroja

- ¿Yo, h-hice algo malo? – Preguntó Tai, tratando de no quebrar su voz. – Acaso yo…

- No eres tú, soy yo – Perfecto, pero que tonta ¿Acaso no pudo decir otra cosa? Siempre le había parecido estúpida y rayada aquella frase, y ahora ella la estaba usando.

- ¿Pero por qué? No te entiendo… Por favor Sora, si hice algo mal perdóname, juro que no lo vuelvo hacer – El moreno estaba comenzando a verse desesperado.

- Ya te dije que no es tu culpa – Dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa Sora? ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana sales con esto?

- Es por tu bien Tai, créeme. Y disculpa pero yo me tengo que ir – Intentó caminar de regreso a su casa, pero el moreno la detuvo.

- No Sora, no te iras hasta que me expliques el porqué de tu decisión.

- Suéltame Tai, simplemente es lo que quiero, no puedes obligarme a estar contigo.

Cada palaba de Sora le dolía al chico en lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Cómo que era por su bien? ¿Por qué no le quería decir que pasaba? Se sentía tan impotente en ese momento.

- Es lo mínimo que me merezco – Dijo con un hilo de voz – Luego de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos, después de una larga relación, lo mínimo que me merezco es saber por qué sales con esta absurda decisión ¿no crees? – Su mirada lucía enormemente triste.

A Sora le partía el corazón verlo de aquella forma, pero lo hacía por su bien, así él no lo notara en ese momento. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué las cosas no podían empezar a ser fáciles para ella?

- No insistas en las cosas que hacen daño. Mira… Es suficiente, estamos juntos desde los 14, nos vemos todos los días ¿Qué no te aburres de mí?

¿Qué idioteces decía Sora? Claro que no, él jamás se aburriría de ella, si cada día que pasaba la amaba más. Estaba seguro de que aunque pasara mil años a su lado, siempre, siempre iba a querer más de ella.

- ¿Es eso? ¿Me dejas por qué te aburriste de mí? - ¿Para qué preguntaba? Si era más que obvio que él no quería saber la respuesta.

- Si – Dijo la chica en su susurro – Me cansé de nuestra relación. Lo mejor es que busques a otra persona que te sepa corresponder, yo no puedo… Lo siento – Dicho esto se marchó corriendo.

¿Eso era todo? No podía creer que terminara de esa forma. Luego de haber vívido tantas experiencias juntos, ella simplemente se había aburrido. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué eso? Hubiera preferido romperse una pierna y no poder jugar más nunca fútbol, pero que Sora lo dejara era demasiado, y el hecho de que lo hiciera por haberse cansado de él era mil veces peor.

* * *

..

- ¿Es un oso? ¿No? Ehm… ah ya sé, ¡es un pañal! ¿Tampoco? Jhum – El rubio se llevó los dedos a la barbilla mientras pensaba - ¿Un platillo volador tal vez?

- Ay vamos T.K, más claro no puede estar – Respondía una chica de cabello castaño corto, quien sostenía en su mano una hoja de papel.

- No lo sé Kari, me rindo – Luego de varios intentos fallidos el jovencito por fin se dio por vencido - ¿Qué es?

- Obviamente es un dinosaurio ¿Qué acaso no se nota?

- ¿Un dinosaurio? – El chico posó sus lindos ojos azules en la hoja, pero por más detenidamente que la viera, aquellos garabatos no se parecían en nada a un dinosaurio.

- Mejor juguemos a otra cosa, me cansé de que nunca adivines lo que dibujo – Decía la castaña guardando la caja de pictionary en el estante de la biblioteca.

- Quizá deberías admitir que no tienes talento para dibujar – Comentó divertido T.K, mientras Kari le lanzaba una mirada asesina – Vamos, no te enojes, sabes que es verdad.

-Tal vez un poco – Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió- ¿Y bien qué te gustaría hacer ahora?

- Podríamos ver televisión, si quieres – Animó el rubio.

- Si, podríamos, o… - Kari lo pensó un segundo y luego una mirada maliciosa se asomó en su cara – O puedo enseñarte a bailar.

- ¿A bailar? ¿Ahora? Pero yo ya sé bailar – La chica alzó una ceja ante el comentario – Bueno, está bien – Suspiró rendido, sabía que Kari no cambiaría de opinión – Pero luego no te quejes si te piso.

- Lo prometo – Respondió cruzando los dedos sobre su corazón – Espérame aquí, traeré el radio.

T.K es de ese tipo de chicos perfectos, inteligente, educado, increíblemente guapo, atento, caballeroso, con unos hermosos ojos azules; el tipo de chico que todo lo que hace le sale bien a la primera… Bueno, todo, menos bailar, en este caso el lindo jovencito había heredado lamentablemente los dos píes izquierdos de su padre.

- Aquí estoy – Apareció Kari con un radio pequeño, lo conectó a la corriente eléctrica y lo encendió – Empecemos con música suave, para que se te haga más fácil. Acércate.

El rubio obedeció y quedó enfrente de la chica - ¿Así?

- Un poco más cerca… Pon tus manos aquí – Señaló su cintura

- ¿Estas segura? - Se ruborizó al ver donde la chica quería que él pusiera sus manos.

- Claro que estoy segura. Vamos, sin miedo, yo no muerdo – Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

El rubio tragó saliva, hecho que la castaña notó, provocando que se riera.

Estuvieron practicando un par de minutos e increíblemente T.K solo pisó a Kari un par de veces.

- Y 1… 2… 3. Dame una vuelta… ¡Genial!

- Sabes, esto de bailar al parecer no es tan difícil, creo que ya le estoy agarrando el hilo – Decía victorioso el jovencito, pero sus palabras fueron opacadas por sus actos, ya que en ese momento se confundió y se pisó su píe izquierdo con el derecho, haciéndolo caerse, llevándose consigo a la jovencita.

Al caer en el piso el chico fue quien se llevó todo el golpe, ya que cayó de espaldas y además la castaña cayó encima de él… Muy insinuantemente encima de él. Por la posición en la que habían quedado sus caras estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el acercamiento.

Kari no podía alejar su vista de los increíblemente bellos ojos color azul cielo de su amigo, estaba siendo hipnotizada por ellos. T.K tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo en alejarse de la chica, estaba más que complacido y sumergido en los ojos castaño intenso de su amiga.

Instintivamente los dos se fueron acercando todavía más, achicaban la muy corta distancia que los separaba… Y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse… La puerta principal de la casa se abrió de un golpetón, interrumpiendo el lindo momento.

- Tai, no es lo que crees – Hablaba la menor de los Yagami a la velocidad de luz, mientras se separaba lo más rápido que pudo de su amigo– T.K y yo solo estábamos… - Pero el moreno la ignoró por completo - ¿hermano?

Algo no estaba bien, desde que tenía memoria Tai era sumamente celoso y protector con ella, para pasar por alto el hecho de que ella estuviera encima de T.K había tenido que ocurrirle algo muy malo a su hermano, es decir, en situaciones normales, el moreno ya estaría ahorcando hasta la muerte al rubio, pero no fue así, en vez de eso solo continuó caminando, sin tan siquiera mirarlos.

- Hermano ¿Te encuentras bien? – Lo siguió a su cuarto.

- Déjame, quiero estar solo – Fue lo único que dijo el mayor de los Yagami. Cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

..

Luego de técnicamente cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su hermana Tai se tiró en su cama y cerró sus ojos para pensar. Hacía apenas algunos minutos que Sora había terminado con él y ya la extrañaba desquiciadamente ¿Cómo se supone que haría para sobrevivir sin ella? Si todo en su vida giraba alrededor de la pelirroja.

Todavía estaba en shock por la terrible noticia, jamás en la vida pensó que el amor de su vida fuera del tipo de chicas que se aburren de los hombres, es decir, ella es tan madura, centrada… Aff… Era una excusa poco creíble, pero al parecer real.

Pasaron varias horas y el chico seguía en la misma posición, había escuchado varias veces a su hermana llamar a su puerta, a su mamá e incluso a su papá pidiéndole que saliera, pero ¿para qué iba a salir? No tenía hambre, ni ganas de hablar con alguien. Tan solo quería quedarse en su cama tirado toda la vida.

Por su mente pasaban cientos de recuerdos de cosas vividas con Sora ¿Por qué tenía que terminar? Se sentía desesperado, con ganas de gritar, de salir corriendo a buscarla y hacerla cambiar de opinión. No tenía idea que un despecho doliera tanto, aunque ¿Cómo más podía ser? Si él vivió toda su vida teniendo la convicción de que se casaría con ella; deseaba tanto pasar toda su vida con Sora, tener hijos, e incluso varias mascotas, pero no, ahora todo había terminado, y sin una buena razón.

Toda esa situación apestaba, deseaba poder hacer algo al respecto, de verdad, tenía tantas ganas de que aquello fuera una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, pero conforme pasaban las horas se daba cuenta de que no era así, era muy real, muy difícil, tan duro de superar.

Dio un golpe al colchón de su cama, intentado de alguna manera drenar un poco todos aquellos sentimientos que en ese momento lo mataban por dentro. Apretó sus puños con extrema fuerza y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó llorando, pero, gracias al agotamiento que causan las lágrimas, logró dormirse.

.

.

Ya había amanecido, y como de costumbre él se encontraba al lado de su hermana, esperando el ascensor para bajar e irse a la escuela. Realmente no tenía las más mínimas ganas de ir a aquel lugar a encontrarse con Sora, pero creyó que era más patético quedarse en su casa llorando todo el día, así que juntó los pocos ánimos que le quedaban y se vistió.

- ¿No piensas decirme que tienes? – Preguntó una preocupada Kari.

- No.

- Somos hermanos se supone que confíes en mí – Intentó disuadirlo.

- No tengo nada.

- Hermano por favor ¿peleaste con Sora cierto?

Tai ignoró su pregunta. Kari iba a intentar de nuevo sacarle a su hermano lo que pasaba, pero en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador, dejando ver dentro de él a la linda pelirroja, causante en ese momento de los pesares del guapo moreno.

Ambos se quedaron mirando cuando las puertas se abrieron, si decir absolutamente nada. Se notaba a mil kilómetros de distancia la tensión que existía entre los dos. La castaña también se incomodó ante la situación, ya que podía sentir perfectamente los sentimientos negativos que rondaban en el lugar.

- Creo que olvidé algo en la casa, adelántate tú, nos veremos luego en el instinto – Le dijo el moreno a su hermana y se retiró del lugar.

¿Cómo que se supone qué haría para olvidar a Sora? Vivían en el mismo edificio, iban al mismo liceo, veían todas las clases juntos, tenían los mismos amigos… En fin, tantas cosas en común, simplemente sus vidas estaban destinadas a cruzarse ¿Cómo haría él para evitar eso? Sabía que no podía obligar a la chica a seguir con él, ella era libre, y por más que le doliera él no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero olvidarla mientras la veía todos los días era simplemente imposible.

* * *

..

Tan pronto como Mimí vio llegar a Sora al liceo la haló y la llevó a un lugar privado. Necesitaba saber exactamente todo con detalles. Estaba tan emocionada de que su amiga hubiera decidido no abortar. Quería saber que haría ahora, cuando se lo diría a Tai, si había pensado un nombre para el futuro niño o niña, en fin, tooodo.

Se abalanzó encima de la pelirroja y le regaló un abrazo asfixiante.

- Estoy tan feliz de que no hayas abortado, sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta ¿verdad qué ahora te sientes mejor al respecto?

Esperó tener una respuesta afirmativa de su amiga, pero al contrario de eso, solo pudo escuchar como Sora lloraba en su hombro, mientras ella la abrazaba.

- ¿S-Sora? ¿Q-Que pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Ta… T-Tai – Pudo decir entre lágrimas y sollozos.

- ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Qué te hizo? Yo lo mataré si te hizo algo – Oh no, ya lo veía en su mente: Sora le había dicho a Tai que estaba embarazada y el muy imbécil no lo había aceptado.

- No… él no… fui yo – Continuaba llorando – Yo… no le dije nada… Terminé con él – Al decir esto último la intensidad de sus lágrimas aumentaron notablemente.

- ¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUÉ? – Le gritó Mimí, soltándola inmediatamente del abrazo.

- Es que yo lo amo tanto, demasiado... No puedo arrástralo a este abismo. Cuando amas a alguien tienes que procurar su bien ¿Cierto? – Seguía llorando – Me cambiaré de escuela, me iré a estudiar lejos si es necesario – Le costaba hablar – Pero nunca se enterará de esto, no puedo arruinar su futuro, porque lo amo y me importa demasiado… Él no merece estancarse conmigo.

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Siempre pensó que Sora era una chica inteligente y muy madura para su edad y ahora la pelirroja destrozaba aquel concepto que tenía sobre ella, actuando de esa manera tan infantil.

La señorita Takenouchi seguía llorando y diciéndose a ella misma y a su amiga que su decisión había sido la mejor, que era por el bien de Tai y blablablá. Mimí simplemente se cansó de escuchar tantas estupideces juntas y en un momento de descontrol alzó su mano y le propinó una buena cachetada a su pelirroja amiga, quien impresionada por el gesto de la castaña paró de llorar.

- Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpida Sora – Le decía muy molesta – De verdad, te has ganado el premio a la chica más idiota del año. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Tai? Él tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saber la verdad. También tiene toda la obligación de ayudarte con la carga que ello representa.

- Pero Mimí, tú no entiendes, él tiene un gran futuro por delante, yo no puedo arruinárselo.

- Pero si puedes dejar que caiga en una depresión y hacerlo sentir el chico más insignificante del planeta, por qué conozco a Tai, quizá no tanto como tú, pero lo conozco… Y sé que en este momento debe estar al borde del alcoholismo, mínimo ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Además no solo lo comprometes a él, también estas comprometiendo a tu futuro hijo ¿Quieres hacer que crezca sin un padre?

- No tuve las fuerzas, ni la baja humanidad, como para abortar a este niño, pero tampoco tengo la valentía para quedármelo… Luego de tenerlo yo quiero darlo en adopción – Habló dándole a conocer a su amiga de sus planes futuros.

- ¿Sabes qué? Pienso que es una excelente idea darlo en adopción, es lo más sensato que se te ha ocurrido, ya que un niño no merece crecer con una madre tan inmadura como estas demostrando serlo tú – La castaña ya estaba roja de la rabia – De verdad, te lo aplaudo. Es que AAAFFF no puedo creer que terminaras con Tai ¿Qué mentira le dijiste?¿Por qué se supone que terminaste con él?

A Sora le costaba ver a Mimí de esa forma, es decir, la castaña nunca se enojaba a tal manera, siempre sabía mantener la compostura, pero ahora era notorio que estaba completamente furiosa.

- Yo… - La chica tragó saliva por miedo a la reacción de la castaña al saber.

- ¿TÚ QUÉ? APURA, QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA

- Le dije que estaba cansada de él.

La ojimiel sintió como de los oídos le salía humo, jamás se había enojado tanto en su vida. Tenía unas ganas terribles de cortarle la cabeza a Sora, pero era muy femenina como para hacer tal brutalidad… O por lo menos, por ahora.

- ARREGLALO – Le ordenó – Te doy un mes Sora, si en ese tiempo no le dices a Tai que estas embarazada te juro por lo más sagrado que exista en el mundo que yo misma se lo diré – Dicho eso se fue, dejando a Sora botada.

* * *

..

Había pasado una semana desde que las cosas cambiaron y comenzaron a ponerse algo extrañas. Takeru estaba más cursi, despistado y tonto de lo común… Quizá estaba enamorado, pero ¿De quién? Tai y Sora habían terminado una larga y prometedora relación sin razón aparente ¿Qué habría pasado? Era la pregunta del millón de dólares, pero ninguno de los dos quería dar declaraciones al respecto. Por otro lado Mimí había dejado de hablarle a Sora ¿Tendría que ver con la ruptura taiora? Algo en su interior le decía que sí.

¿Quién era la chica de la cual su hermano estaba enamorado? Mmm, ya lo descubriría luego. Por los momentos enfocaría su atención en tratar de conocer la razón por la que sus dos mejores amigos habían terminado, quizá conociendo los motivos podría encontrar una forma de hacer que volvieran ¿Por qué lo haría? Por varias razones: A) Se consideraba un buen amigo, y como tal, y aunque sonara algo metrosexual le dolían las cosas que afectaban a sus amigos, sobre todo si se trataba de ellos dos. B) Tenía curiosidad en el caso. C) Extrañaba las idioteces que decía el castaño cuando estaba feliz. D) No le gustaba que en los laboratorios Tai y Sora se fueran con otras parejas y lo dejaran a él con los chicos raros del salón… Entre otras.

De principio solo sabía dos cosas: 1) Yagami no era el que había dado el paso para terminar la relación, eso era más que obvio, ya que el moreno primero dejaría el fútbol que a la pelirroja. 2) A pesar de ser Sora la que dio fin al noviazgo, era notoriamente obvio que a ella también le dolía estar lejos de su despeinado amigo.

El nuevo panorama desde que sus dos amigos terminaron era bastante patético. Sora había dejado de sentarse al lado de Tai y detrás de él en el salón de clases, en su lugar, había cambiado de puesto con una chica súper molesta que se la pasaba todo el día tocándole el cabello.

La hora del almuerzo también se había convertido en un momento triste. Al principio tanto Mimí, como Sora y Tai se sentaban en la mesa, aunque separados, pero la tensión era tan grande que poco a poco se fueron yendo. Ahora Tai se la pasaba jugando al fútbol en vez de comer, Sora optaba por quedarse a almorzar sola en el salón de clases y Mimí se había sentado en la mesa de las porristas, llevándose a Izzy consigo.

Por si fuera poco, el otro día, mientras practicaba con su banda, había tenido que cancelar el ensayo ¿por qué? Por qué Tai se apareció borracho, diciéndole cosas como "Matt, tu edes mi mejol amigo ¿do sabias? Hip… Desde que Sora no está sodo sedemos tu y yo… Hablaremos puras cosas deee hooombres".

Primero intentaría sacarle información al moreno, total, él era mucho más fácil de persuadir que la pelirroja. Fue hasta la cancha de fútbol campo y no lo encontró, a los vestidores y no estaba. Preguntó por el a algunos de los miembros del equipo y le dijeron que posiblemente se encontrara practicando en la cancha de fútbol sala, así que el rubio se dirigió de inmediato hasta allá.

Abrió la puerta del lugar y ¡Bingo! Su despeinado amigo se encontraba ahí. Estaba solo, pateando repetidamente un balón contra la pared. No había notado su presencia, así que se acercó lentamente hasta él, pero en ese momento el chico pateo muy fuertemente el balón contra la pared, haciendo que este se devolviera violentamente y se estrellara en su perfecta carita pálida.

- MATT, pero que… - Dijo el moreno al encontrarse al rubio tirado en el suelo con una linda marca redonda y roja en su rostro - ¿Estas bien? Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí – Le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- ERES IDIOTA TAI, me pudiste haber matado – Se quejaba el rubio.

- Ay lo siento, te despeiné le flequillo – Se burlaba mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello en señal de arreglárselo.

- Ya déjate de tonterías – Lo empujó – Deberías tener más cuidado.

- ¿Yo? Pero si tú fuiste el que entró como fantasma – Reprochaba el moreno.

- Si, como sea. No vine a discutir contigo… Bueno, no por esto. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

El moreno suspiró, sabía perfectamente por donde venía la cosa.

- Ya te dije que no importa por qué razones hayamos terminado Sora y yo, el hecho es que se acabó y por más que me duela no puedo hacer nada. Es su decisión y tengo que respetarla.

- Algo tuviste que hacerle para que terminara contigo.

- Claro que no, no le hice absolutamente nada. Ella solo se cansó de mi – Dijo esto último con un tono de voz triste.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Sora no terminaría con nadie por "aburrirse". Deja de inventar y dime ¿Por qué terminaron?

. Es la verdad – Sonrió melancólico – Esa fue la excusa que me dio… Solo se aburrió de mí.

- ¿Qué? – Algo no encajaba en eso.

- Si, ¿Contento? Ya te lo dije, ahora si me disculpas estoy muy ocupado – El moreno tomó sus cosas y salió de la cancha.

A Matt no le encajaba la situación. Sora no era de ese tipo de chicas que terminaría una relación de años con una excusa tan banal y ambigua… ¿O sí? En tal caso, si de verdad se había aburrido ¿Por qué se le veía tan, o incluso más triste que Tai? Eso no tenía sentido. Era el turno de hablar con ella.

* * *

..

La pelirroja se encontraba en uno de los salones ahora vacíos del instituto. Tenía su comida en frente de ella desde hace media hora, pero tan siquiera la había tocado, por más contradictorio que pudiera sonar, desde que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada su apetito había disminuido en lugar de aumentar.

No podía dejar de pensar en Tai, lo extrañaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y el hecho de tener que verlo obligadamente todos los días no le hacía las cosas más fáciles. Por otro lado estaba Mimí, la castaña no le dirigía la palabra desde que se enteró de lo que hizo y para colmo de males la había amenazado ¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería capaz de acusarla con Tai si ella no resolvía las cosas? En caso de que fuera cierto solo le quedaban tres semanas para resolverlo todo.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Ella no quería tener que involucrar a Tai en esto y su mejor amiga la estaba extorsionando para que lo hiciera ¿Por qué no podía entender que ella solo quería lo mejor para el moreno?

La puerta se abrió de improvisto, así que la chica rápidamente seco sus lágrimas y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Hola Sora – La saludó su mejor amigo, quien cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en el asiento al lado de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó de mala gana.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? – Preguntó el rubio al mirar los ojos de su amiga.

- Yo no estaba llorando – Mintió.

. ¿Y por qué tienes los ojos rojos cómo si hubieras llorado?

- ¿Qué quieres? – No hizo caso a la pregunta de Matt y volvió a plantear la suya.

- ¿Por qué terminaste con Tai? – Fue directo al grano.

- No es tu problema.

- Lo es, porque resulta que ambos son mis mejores amigos y apesta que estemos separados, además es totalmente patético verlos a los dos en ese estado depresivo. – La chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros - ¿Qué le hiciste a Tai?

- ¿Y por qué piensas que yo le hice algo? – Se puso a la defensiva.

- Normalmente pensaría que el culpable es Tai, pero en este caso y por razones muy extrañas todo te señala a ti. Además el hecho de que Mimí esté molesta contigo te hace mi sospechosa número uno.

- No es tu problema – Continuaba esquivándolo.

- Vamos Sora, confía en mí, soy tu mejor amigo y solo estoy tratando de ayudarte, es más que evidente que a ti te está doliendo tanto o más que a Tai el hecho de que estén separados. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Tu no lo entenderías – Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Sora – habló con ternura y preocupación - ¿Qué pasó? Confía en mí.

- Estoy embarazada – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué tu qué? – Eso sí que no se lo esperaba - ¿De tai? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

- OBVIAMENTE, RUBIO TONTO ¿DE QUIÉN MÁS?

- Lo siento, no te molestes – Se disculpaba – Es solo, que, vaya, es algo difícil de asimilar. Ya va, un momento. No me digas que Tai te dejó cuando se lo contaste, por qué si es así, ya mismo salgo a darle una lección de hombría.

- ¡No! Las cosas no son así, lo que pasó es que…

Sora le contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado desde que se enteró que había quedado embarazada. Su idea de abortar, como se deshizo de la misma. La idea de dar en adopción y por qué Mimí no le hablaba.

- ¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUE? – Salió con la misma pregunta que la castaña – Sora ¿Cómo se te ocurre terminarlo por eso?

- ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste que dije "lo hice por su bien? – Se intentó excusar.

- Creo que estas siendo bastante injusta con él.

- ¿Tu querrías que alguna chica te dijera "estoy embarazada" en este momento? Arruinaría tu carrera como músico, tu juventud, tus sueños.

- Aun así Sora, claro que me gustaría saberlo y mucho más si estoy enamorado de la muchacha.

Se quedaron algunos minutos callados luego de aquel comentario, el silencio se vio interrumpido por algunas risas bajas de Matt.

- No puedo creer que mi amigo ya sea un hombrecito – Decía ironizando – Y yo que creía que él todavía pensaba que aquello solo le servía para orinar – Continuó riéndose.

- Me alegra que te cause gracia la situación – Le dijo Sora mientras le dedicaba una mirada matadora.

- Lo siento, mal momento… ¿Tú que piensas hacer?

- No lo sé, y tan solo faltan tres semanas para que Mimí se lo diga ¿Qué haré Matt? – Volvía a llorar.

El rubio se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó – Tranquila, hablaré con Mimí, pero aun así tu deberías decirle la verdad.

- Me da miedo el no saber cómo reaccionará.- Decía encima del hombro de su amigo.

- Sé que Tai es un idiota y cabeza dura – Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos – Pero tú eres lo que más ama en el mundo, así que creo que entenderá – Mientras continuaba abrazándola llevó un de sus manos a la mejilla de su amiga y limpio sus lágrimas – Ánimo, díselo, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias – Le respondió dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se alarmaron al escuchar como la puerta se abría y entraba una persona al salón.

* * *

..

Ya se había cansado de pagar su frustración con su balón de fútbol, miró su reloj, todavía faltaba media hora para la siguiente clase, pero no tenía nada bueno o entretenido que hacer, así que decidió esperar en el salón a que pasaran los treinta minutos.

Subió las escaleras, dobló en algunos pasillos y llegó al aula 406. Se paró en frente de la puerta, puso su mano en la perilla y la giró para entrar, cosa que hubiera deseado no haber hecho, ya que al meterse en el salón se encontró con una "tierna" imagen que lo dejó completamente fuera de juego.

Su mejor amigo estaba muy abrazadito con Sora, sus caras estaban lo suficientemente cerca la una de la otra, la mano del muy idiota estaba en la delicada mejilla de la pelirroja, y ella le estaba sonriendo; todo era absolutamente claro: iban a besarse; ambos estaban saliendo.

- No puedo creer que me hicieran esto – Alcanzó a decir.

- Tai, no, no es lo que tú piensas – Escuchó como el rubio le hablaba, pero él no se quedaría en ese lugar a escuchar más excusas estúpidas.

* * *

..

**Notas de la autora: **Yeeiih y así termina este capítulo =), que como dije al principio es más largo de los que normalmente subo.

Me costó muchísimo, como no tienen idea escribirlo, sobre todo la primera escena, por más que intentaba la inspiración no llegaba a mí. Aunque bueno a la final me las pude arreglar para terminarlo y hacer que quedara más largo de lo normal.

Inicialmente iban a ser dos capítulos y no uno, pero por miedo a represalias de uds. los combiné xD.

Y a ver, resumiéndolo. Sora terminó con Tai, porque de verdad cree que es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho para proteger al moreno, y para que él no insistiera le inventó una pésima excusa.

Hoy tuvimos un pequeño momento Takari... Quizás más adelante hayan otros.

Mimí terminó cansándose de la actitud de Sora y ahora no le habla, y para más la amenazó.

Matt entró al juego, intentando reconciliar a sus dos mejores amigos, pero las cosas no salieron como las planeo y ahora Tai piensa que él y Sora tienen algo o.O.

**Próximo Capítulo: **La fecha de publicación del próximo cap. será el sábado 21 de este mes. ¿Por qué el sábado y no el viernes? Por qué me parece que los fines de semana uds. tienen más tiempo para leer, así que quiero cambiar y publicar todos los sábados.

El próximo capi se titulará "Y la verdad es...". Como lo dice el nombre Tai por fin se enterara de lo que pasa. Pero ¿Cómo?. ¿Sora se animará a decírselo de una vez por todas? o ¿Será Mimí quien se lo diga? Cumpliendo con su juramento. Aunque quizá sea el propio Matt quien lo haga, para arreglar el lío en el que se metió.

**Agradecimientos: **

Gracias a:

Francisca, TaiKamiya23, fran, zulema, MariamH, puchisko, belyxan, mazinger-taiora, konexa, Bruzzxa-k, dark-fallen-angel91, KagxInu 4 ever, hiku-ishida, estiventobi, MaRia, Faty Takenouchi, warrior-fire, TaichiZMG, dannae green, digimon4ever99, Kikasullivan, Dan yagami, "chica sin nombre", Johita0310 y a Miko lOve 4 ever, por leer y comentar *.*

De igual modo gracias a TaiiOra-Lovee, a kotoko19 y a Dark Alexyz por seguir la historia.

Y gracias a ti, que lees, pero aún no te has animado a dejarme un review (espero que esta vez lo hagas)

Un beso, nos leemos el sábado.

Lau,.


	10. Y la verdad es

Hola. Buenos días, aquí les dejo el capi 10 de esta historia, donde por fin Tai se entera de la verdad, pero ¿cómo?. Ya sé que dije que iba a subir el sábado y hoy es viernes, pero lo hago ya que "TaiiOra-Lovee " me lo pidio: Aquí esta niña un viernes para que te de tiempo de estudiar ;).

Y bueno sin más preámbulo:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Y la verdad es...**

* * *

**..**

El moreno salió corriendo de aquel sitio. No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo ¿juntos?, no se lo esperaba, simplemente no lo había visto venir, es decir, sabía que Sora y Matt eran muy buenos amigos, de hecho desde que él pasó a ser novio de la pelirroja dejó vacante el puesto de mejor amigo de la chica, y el rubio ocupó ese lugar, pero de ahí a que ambos se gustasen había un gran trecho. ¿Cómo es qué había pasado eso por alto?

- Maldición – Alcanzó a decir, estaba lleno de rabia.

¿Qué clase de mente siniestra haría algo así? Él confiaba en ellos, y a cambio tan sólo se burlaron de él sin piedad alguna. Esta sin duda alguna, era la peor manera de traicionar a alguien. Pero ya va, un momento, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se detuvo y dejó de correr ¿Qué hacía huyendo? Si lo correcto era que se regresara a matar a golpes a ese rubio oxigenado, que hasta no hace mucho se hacía llamar su mejor amigo. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer para poder quitarse aunque fuera solo un poco la rabia que lo carcomía por dentro.

Volteó en sus propios pasos, estaba decidido a enseñarle por las malas a Ishida a respetar a las chicas ajenas, pero al girar se topó con Sora en frente de él, agitada, por correr tras de él, suponía.

- Tai – Susurró la pelirroja al tenerlo de frente, cogiendo un poco de aire.

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES? – Le gritó de inmediato.

- Lo que viste … No es lo que te imaginas – Fue lo primero que alcanzó a decir.

- ¿AH NO? ¿ENTONCES QUE FUE TODO ESO? ¿CON QUÉ EXCUSA ESTÚPIDA ME VAS A SALIR? – Nunca pensó gritarle a Sora de esa manera, pero es que los celos y el sentimiento de traición no lo dejaban razonar.

- Tai… Es que… yo…. Matt y yo… es que… tú no entenderías si te lo dijera.

- CLARO QUE LO ENTIENDO, ES MÁS, JAMÁS HABÍA ENTENDIDO ALGO TAN CLARAMENTE EN MI VIDA. ¿POR ÉL FUE QUÉ ME DEJASTE? ¿POR ESE FLACUCHO? ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE SORA? ¿POR QUÉ CON ÉL? SI TÚ MÁS QUE NADIE SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE MATT NO DURA MÁS DE 2 SEMANAS CON LA MISMA CHICA.

- Escúchame Tai, deja de gritar y solamente escúchame – Decía intentando calmarlo – Yo no terminé contigo por andar saliendo con Matt.

- OH SI, CIERTO, TÚ TERMINASTE CONMIGO POR QUE TE ABURRISTE – Ironizó – PERO CLARO, ES FÁCIL ABURRIRSE DE ALGUIEN CUANDO SALES CON OTRA PERSONA.

- Ya te dije que entre Matt y yo no hay nada más que una linda amistad. Tú muy bien lo sabes.

- Si claro, por eso estaban abrazados, y tan cerca el uno del otro ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA?

- Pues en este momento te estas comportando como uno.

- ¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE ACTUE ANTE ESTO? ¿ACASO ESPERAS QUE LOS FELICITE A AMBOS? Y QUE LES DESEE LO MEJOR EN SU RELACIÓN – El sarcasmo era evidente en sus palabras.

- Te lo digo por tercera vez: Matt y yo sólo somos amigos… Él sólo me estaba consolando, y animándome a que te dijera la verdad – La chica dirigió su mirada al suelo.

- ¿CUAL VERDAD? ¿QUÉ TIENEN UNA RELACIÓN? PUES YA NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO DIGAS, ME ACABO DE ENTERAR – Tai seguía notoriamente enojado.

- CALLATE Y DEJAME HABLAR – alzó el tono de voz por un momento – Tu sabes perfectamente que entre Matt y yo no hay ninguna relación que no sea de amistad... Lo que tengo que decirte es otra cosa… - La pelirroja hizo una pausa – Todo esto es mi culpa Tai, yo nunca debí ocultártelo… Nunca debí haber terminado contigo – Su voz detonaba arrepentimiento – Pero es que tenía tanto miedo – A medida de que continuaba hablando su voz sonaba más desesperada, lo que hizo que Tai se calmara y dejara de gritar. – El miedo me paralizó y me impidió actuar con objetividad.

- ¿Miedo de qué? – Preguntó con curiosidad del tema.

- Miedo de tu reacción al saber la verdad, miedo de que me dejaras al enterarte y quedarme sin ti, pero sobre todo… Miedo de arruinarte la vida con todo esto.

- Sora ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – Ahora si estaba intrigado, dicha situación se le hacía muy extraña.

- Tai, yo… yo… es que yo… - La pelirroja cerró fuertemente sus ojos, para darse fuerza, y soltó las palabras de su boca muy rápidamente, por miedo a arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir – yo estoy esperando un hijo de ti.

Luego de decirlo sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, ya que todavía no sabía que reacción tomaría su novio, y al abrirlos completamente se encontró frente a ella a un petrificado Tai.

Estoy esperando un hijo de ti Las palabras de la chica rebotaban lentamente en su cabeza. Sintió un pitido fuerte en sus oídos y en ese momento fue como si perdiera la noción espacio-tiempo. Todo alrededor de él había perdido el sonido, era como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón de "mute". Podía ver como delante de él una borrosa Sora movía los labios, estaba hablándole, mas sin embargo él no podía escuchar nada de lo que esta le decía.

El Estoy esperando un hijo de ti se repetía como una cinta en su cabeza. Sentía como sus piernas perdían la fuerza, así que se recostó a la pared más cercana a él, por miedo a caerse. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, o tan siquiera moverse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, era como si aquellas palabras lo hubieran congelado.

Sora observada cuidadosamente al moreno, estaba completamente inmóvil, parecía un muñeco de cera, no movía nada, tan siquiera parpadeaba.

- Tai, por favor dime algo, malo, bueno, lo que sea, pero por favor habla – Era mil veces más desesperante para ella el hecho de que Tai permaneciera así de callado.

La llamarían loca, pero hasta hubiera preferido que el chico la insultara, o la dejara en ese momento, y no que se quedara como muerto. Le desesperaba el no saber que pasaba por su mente en ese instante.

Luego de un momento el moreno por fin se movió, o mejor dicho, se dejó caer contra la pared que tenía a su lado, y ahí como por arte de magia se volvió a momificar. En sus lindos ojos color chocolate se reflejaba claramente el miedo que la noticia le había causado, en realidad, era obvio que él tenía mucho más miedo que ella, y es que, para ser sinceras, cuando de este tipo de noticias se trata, no hay ser más cobarde en el mundo que un hombre. Si no fuera así, no habría tantas madres solteras en el planeta.

La pelirroja se acercó más al chico de cabellos alborotados, con la esperanza de sacarlo del trance en el cual había caído.

- Tai, por favor – Susurró.

En ese momento el moreno reaccionó, y sin articular palabra alguna abrazó fuertemente a la pelirroja y la apretó contra él, cerrando los ojos. La respiración del chico se escuchaba bastante agitada. Sora no sabía qué hacer, así que se limitó a corresponderle el abrazo, dándole tiempo para que él decidiera hablar. El hecho de que diera señales de vida era un avance y la hacía sentir más tranquila.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Con su actitud de seguro estaba logrando asustar más a Sora. Se sintió un poco culpable de su reacción, pero es que simplemente la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada en la cabeza. Habría esperado de todo en el mundo, menos que Sora le dijera que estaba embarazada. Incluso si la chica le hubiera dicho "Estoy saliendo con Matt, porque el rubio secuestró a mi madre y si no hago lo que él me pida la mata" le hubiera resultado menos impactante que esto.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logró salir de aquel estado de petrificación, se separó de la chica y al fin de sus labios se escuchó salir sonido.

- Tú… Tú ¿E-estas segura de lo que dices? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

- Claro que estoy segura de lo que te digo, ¿Crees que si no lo estuviera te lo habría dicho? – Replicó molesta.

- Lo siento, no te enojes, es que todo esto es tan confuso para mí.

- ¿Y crees que para mí no lo es? – La pelirroja seguía a la defensiva.

- Sora, de verdad, lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es pelear – Dijo acertadamente Tai.

- Discúlpame… Tienes razón – La chica desvió su mirada al suelo, apenada por alterarse.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Hace un mes más o menos.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Tanto? – No podía creer que su chica le había ocultado semejante noticia por tanto tiempo - ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAS DICHO NADA? – Se escuchó así mismo gritando y bajó la voz- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ocultarme algo tan importante?

- Ya te dije, tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada, todavía lo estoy, esto es algo difícil de digerir – Las lágrimas que habían tardado en aparecer, volvieron a asomarse por los ojos color rubí de Sora.

- Gorda, no, no llores – El chico volvió a abrazarla – No quise gritarte, soy un idiota. Perdóname.

- No es tu culpa, tienes razón, debí habértelo dicho desde el primer momento, pero es que – Las lágrimas seguían brotando.

- Ya, ya, cálmate, lo importante es que me lo dijiste a la final – Le sonrió con ternura. Estuvieron algunos segundos abrazados y luego se separaron. Había algo que Tai quería preguntar con todas las ganas del mundo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría Sora, así que se debatía sí sacar el tema o no.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber? – Le preguntó la chica, que ahora se encontraba notablemente más tranquila.

- Bueno, yo… Mejor dicho tú - ¿Y si tomaba a mal el hecho de que él preguntara eso? - ¿tú… qué q-quieres hacer con él bebé? ¿Q-quieres tenerlo?

- No lo voy a abortar, te confieso que llegué a pensarlo, pero me arrepiento de ello… Yo decidí tenerlo, pero – La chica calló un momento.

- ¿Pero…?

- Pero no me quiero quedar con él o con ella, todavía no sé qué sexo es. Yo quiero darlo en adopción. No estoy lista para ser madre, pero tampoco podría cargar con la conciencia de abortarlo.

El moreno tomó la mano de su novia, la acercó hasta su cara y la besó – Quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en las decisiones que tomes, haré todo lo que tú quieras que haga, y jamás te dejaré sola en esto, lo juro Sora. Estaré junto a ti en todo momento.

- Tengo tanto miedo – La chica se abalanzo encima de él a llorar nuevamente.

El chico la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda – Tranquila, todo estará bien, no tengas miedo.

¿Todo estará bien? ¿No tengas miedo? Si estaba seguro que él tenía mil veces más miedo que ella, pero por su culpa se habían metido en esto, lo mínimo que podía hacer por su novia era mantenerse fuerte y servirle de apoyo, si Sora veía que él también estaba aterrado se pondría peor.

- ¿De verdad no estás enojado? – Le preguntó al oído entre sollozos.

- Claro que no mi princesa – Le besó la cabeza – ¿Cómo enojarme contigo? Si eres lo que más me importa en la vida. Además yo tengo la culpa de que estés pasando por esto. – Su voz se notó triste.

- No es tu culpa, no digas eso.

- Si lo es, yo tuve la tonta idea de…

**_- FLASHBACK -_  
**

_**- **NO PUEDO CREER QUE DIGAS ESAS COSAS – Gritaba la pelirroja._

_**-** Vamos Sora, no te enojes, es la verdad, los hombres somos diferentes a las mujeres en ese sentido._

_- No tiene que ver. Los hombres también lloran si los deja la persona a la que aman._

_- Bueno si, pero no igual que las mujeres. Ustedes lloran en frente de todo el mundo y exageradamente. Nosotros puede que lloremos, pero en privado y no en la misma cantidad. Y si no lloramos no significa que no nos importe; también nos ponemos muy tristes, es solo que estamos diseñados para afrontar el dolor de otra manera. – Explicaba el moreno._

_- ¿Por qué? Tanto hombres como mujeres somos seres humanos, es decir, las cosas que nos duelen nos hacen llorar – Replicaba._

_- Pero no es lo mismo Sora, los hombres pensamos distinto y somos más fuertes._

_- ¿Me estas llamando débil? – Se quejaba._

_- Ay no Sora, no pongas en mi boca palabras que no dije – Se defendía el moreno._

_- Pero lo insinuaste – La pelirroja se calló unos segundos – Eso quiere decir que si tú y yo terminamos tu no llorarías._

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido. ¿En qué momento había girado todo en contra de él?_

_- ¿Lo harías o no? – Hizo una pregunta, pero no dejó que el moreno contestara – No, no lo harías, porque no me amas de verdad ._

_- Espera un momento ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?_

_- Si me amaras llorarías por mí._

_- Pero Sora… - La chica no dejó que el moreno terminara de hablar y dejándolo con las palabras en la boca se fue corriendo hasta su casa._

_._

_._

_La pelirroja llegó a su casa en un notorio estado de molestia. Su madre al verla entrando se le acercó_

_- ¿Qué tienes hija? ¿Por qué tan enojada?_

_- No es nada… Por cierto si llega Tai dile que no estoy, que me mude a África._

_Se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con botón y fue hasta su cama. Levantó el colchón y tomó una pequeña llave que había debajo de este._

_- Estúpido Tai – decía para sí misma enojada._

_La chica tomó una silla y la puso enfrente de las puertas de su closet, se subió en ella y abrió la parte de arriba del mismo; aquella parte donde se guardan las cosas que no usas frecuentemente, tal como maletas. Movió un viejo bolso, que ocultaba detrás de él un pequeño cofre._

_- Los hombres pensamos distinto y somos más fuertes – Imitaba en tono de burla la voz de Tai, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba la llave que sacó debajo de su colchón para abrir el pequeño cofre que tenía en sus manos._

_Dentro del cofre había cierta cantidad de dinero ahorrado por la pelirroja, debajo de este se encontraba otra llave, un poco más grande que la anterior._

_Abrió en esta ocasión las puertas de debajo de su closet, aquellas que si estaban a su alcance y no necesitaba montarse en nada para usarlas. Una de las gavetas del armario tenía cerradura._

_- Vamos a ver quién llora ahora – Seguía hablando sola. Mientras tanto abría la gaveta con la llave que se encontraba dentro del cofre._

_En la gaveta había más ahorros de la pelirroja. Un sobre con algunas fotos de ella y Tai; fotografías algo subidas de tono, aunque no salieran desnudos, ni fueran pornográficas, pero si eran lo bastante insinuantes como para querer ocultarlas. Estaba su viejo sombrero azul, aquel que usaba tanto cuando era más pequeña. Tomó su gorrito y dentro de él se encontraba lo que de verdad ella había estado buscando: Una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas._

_- Supongo que no necesitaré esto por un tiempo – Dicho esto tiró la caja dentro de una bolsa, en la que luego echó papeles y metió en otra bolsa para luego botarla en la cesta de la basura._

_Pasaron alrededor de cuatro días sin que la chica le dirigiera la palabra a Tai o dejara que este le hablara. Como habían peleado un viernes tuvo el fin de semana como excusa perfecta para no verlo, ya que al no ir a clases no era necesario que se topara con él. El lunes ella no había ido al instituto y el martes simplemente lo había ignorado por completo._

_Terminó de amarrarse sus zapatos deportivos y se dirigió hasta la entrada de su casa. Tenía practica de tenis ese día. Estaba saliendo una hora antes de lo normal ¿por qué? Para no encontrarse con Tai en la salida del edificio esperándola. Sin embargo no tuvo mucha suerte, ya que al medio abrir a puerta de su casa se topó con los ojos chocolate del chico._

_- Hola Sora – Habló con total normalidad el chico, luciendo la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba._

_- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás ahí?_

_- Desde hace unos cincuenta minutos – Respondió llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca._

_- Debería denunciarte por acaso – Le dijo en un tono aparentemente enojado._

_- ¿Por qué lo harías? Si te encanta que yo te acose – habló en un tono seductor mientras se acercaba insinuantemente a la chica._

_La pelirroja tragó saliva y a medida que el chico se acercaba un paso ella se alejaba otro - ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? – Preguntó retándolo._

_Ambos se encontraban ahora dentro del departamento de Sora, así que Tai cerró la puerta detrás de él y en un movimiento rápido tomó a la chica por la cintura y la acercó hasta él – Niégamelo – Sonrió victorioso al ver como delante de él su novia quedaba derretida ante sus encantos. Aprovechando el momento acercó su cara todavía más, hasta lograr atrapar la boca de la pelirroja en un beso._

_Sora lo empujó y se alejó un poco de él – Se supone que estoy enojada contigo – Dijo dándole la espalda._

_- Ay vamos Sora, es una tontería infundada por lo que te enojaste._

_- No es cierto, y tú me acabas de dar la razón._

_- ¿Qué hice ahora? – Preguntaba el moreno a punto de rendirse._

_- Después de cuatro días sin hablar te apareces como si nada, intentando seducirme. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Qué no te importó estar sin mí esos días. Te apuesto a que no derramaste ni una lágrima. ¿Por qué? Porque no me amas de verdad… Es igual cuando peleamos, tu nunca lloras – Lo sermoneaba._

_- Las cosas no son como las dices – Suspiró el chico – Primero que todo, todos estos días te estuve buscando, tú no te conectabas al Messenger, me ignorabas por Facebook, no contestabas mis llamadas y tú mamá me dijo que te habías mudado a África. En segundo lugar, tienes razón, no lloré y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco lo hiciste, pero aun así me hiciste falta estos días. La razón por la que no lloré esta vez, ni lo hago cuando peleamos es porque sé que siempre lo superamos y seguimos adelante, es decir, siempre peleamos por tonterías, nunca es nada serio. Si sintiera que nuestra relación de verdad está amenazada sería otra historia._

_- Pero… - Intentó hablar pero el chico no la dejó._

_- Sora, llorando no es la mejor manera de demostrar amor. Hay muchas personas que lloran de mentira. La mejor manera de demostrar los sentimientos es con hechos y dime algo – tomó delicadamente la cara de su novia con sus manos, haciendo que esta lo mirara fijamente a los ojos - ¿Yo no te demuestro que te amo?_

_- Estúpido Tai – Le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que el chico se riera también._

_- Por cierto – El chico la miró de los pies a la cabeza - ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con ese uniforme? - Preguntó en manera seductora._

_- Mmm, quizás un par de veces – Le siguió el juego. Haciendo que Tai sonriera._

_- Pues, te ves divina con ese uniforme._

_El moreno abrazó por la cintura a su novia y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica y a propinarle pequeños chupones. Sora se estaba dejando llevar por las caricias de su novio, ya sabía en donde terminaría todo eso, y de repente reaccionó , separándose abruptamente del chico._

_- Espera Tai_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó confundido por la actitud de la chica._

_- ¿Tienes condones? – Le preguntó directamente._

_- No. ¿Por qué habría de tenerlos si tú…_

_- Dejé de tomarme las pastillas el mismo día que peleamos – Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho._

_- Ya veo – Suspiró tratando de resignarme a que ese día no habría nada de nada – Aunque, tenemos otra posibilidad – Sonrió pícaramente – Me puedo quitar antes de acabar._

_- ¿Es seguro? – Preguntó la chica dudándolo._

_- Debe serlo, muchos chicos lo hacen. Además veo difícil que salgas embarazada si no te acabo dentro. .. Y será solo esta vez – Continuó besando a la chica._

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK.-**_

- De igual modo no es tu culpa solamente. Los dos tenemos la misma cantidad de culpa.

- Pero fue mi idea.

- Pero yo también la acepté.

El chico volvió a besar la cabeza de su novia. – Te amo. Sabes en vez de ver de quien es el culpable deberíamos hablar mejor de todo esto. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un parque o a un sitio más tranquilo? No creo que el colegio sea el mejor lugar para hablarlo.

- Pero tenemos clases – Le dijo la pelirroja sin querer despegarse del abrazo del chico.

- Me parece que esto es más importante que saber la capital de Turquía – Se separó de ella y le sonrió.

- Tienes razón. Busquemos mis cosas en el casillero y nos vamos.

* * *

..

**Notas de autora: **Mmm no dejaré muchas notas de autora por que estoy subiendo antes de irme a clases y voy tarde xD. En este capítulo como ya les dije Tai se enteró de todo ¿Qué les pareció su reacción? De igual manera conocimos como es que estos dos niños cayeron en semejante lio, jhum, culpa del "yo me quito". Luego profundizare en ello.

**Agradecimientos: **Lo haré general y no específico por que voy contra el reloj: Gracias, mil gracias a todos aquellos que están leyendo mi historia y se toman el tiempo para dejarme un comentario, de verdad lo aprecio en el alma.

De igual modo gracias a aquellos que me han agregado a favoritos o siguen mi historia.

Y gracias a ti que lees pero no te animas a comentar aun.

Un beso, bye.

Lau,.


	11. Cuestión de tiempo

Hello,

Antes de empezar a escribir cualquier cosa, quería darle **MIL GRACIAS **a cada uno de ustedes, mis lectores lindos. Este fic llegó a los 112 reviews y es algo que me tiene sumamente emocionada. No saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia y dejarme un comentario. Sin duda alguna sus comentarios son mi mayor recompensa por cada capítulo que escribo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Cuestión de Tiempo.**

* * *

**..**

Luego de recoger sus cosas y fugarse del instituto, Tai y Sora se dirigieron al único lugar que les parecía el indicado para hablar de tan delicado tema: El parque Majanura, su lugar favorito en todo Japón. Como era de esperarse justo con llegar se dirigieron a la pequeña colina donde se erguía el árbol de cerezos. Se sentían en la necesidad de hablar de lo ocurrido ahí; en el lugar donde se conocieron, se hicieron novios y compartieron tantos momentos.

Al llegar ambos se sentaron frente al otro. Los dos tenían tantas cosas que decirse, muchas cosas que preguntarse, pero ninguno sabía por dónde empezar, es que era tan complicado e irreal para ellos tener que estar hablando en ese momento de un hijo.

- Entonces, ¿Qué más quieres saber? – Se animó a preguntar Sora.

Tai lo pensó por un minuto, habían mil cosas que quería preguntar, pero ordenó sus ideas y del baúl de incógnitas sacó una - ¿Alguien más aparte de Matt lo sabe?

- Mimí lo sabe – Se limitó a decir la pelirroja sin dar muchas explicaciones al respecto.

- ¿Es por eso que está molesta contigo? ¿Por qué estás embarazada? – Cuestionó el moreno, sorprendiéndole un poco, ya que no pensaba que Mimí fuera del tipo de chica que deja de hablarte por cosas así.

- No, no es porque esté embarazada que está molesta. Ella lo sabe todo desde el principio, desde el mismo día que me enteré yo. Se enojó por que terminé contigo en vez de decirte la verdad… - Dijo esto último en un tono apenado - Si supieras las cosas por las que he pasado desde que me enteré de la noticia.

- Cuéntamelas – La animó el chico.

Ante la atenta mirada del moreno Sora comenzó a relatar las situaciones que vivió hasta ese momento. Le contó cómo se había enterado de que estaba embarazada, le habló sobre las múltiples pruebas de embarazo que compró y todos los litros de jugo que tuvo que tomarse por ello; le relató como sufrió con la noticia; le comentó sobre su idea de abortar y como Mimí, un taxista, Ricardo Arjona y el destino en general la habían ayudado a deshacerse de esa posibilidad. También le narró el cómo y por qué había decidido erróneamente terminar su relación; como Mimí la abofeteó y como Matt intentaba hacer que ella le dijera la verdad.

El moreno quedó callado varios segundos luego de escuchar toda la historia, sentía pena de que Sora hubiera pasado por todo eso prácticamente sola.

- Tranquila gorda, ya no estarás sola en esto – Se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla – De ahora en adelante lo enfrentaremos juntos.

- Gracias Tai… de verdad, gracias por comportarte de esta manera conmigo – Le agradecía mientras hundía su cabeza en su pecho.

- No es nada gordita – Acariciaba su cabello – Ya te dije que yo también soy culpable en todo esto.

Los chicos se separaron de su abrazo. Permanecieron algunos minutos callados, pero no en un silencio incómodo, ambos le estaban dando vuelta al tema de distintas maneras en su cabeza. La pelirroja se abrazó a sus rodillas y rompió el silencio.

- Tai – Murmuró a lo bajo, el chico hizo un sonido para que ella supiera que le prestaba atención - ¿Estás seguro que… tú… quieres asumir la res-responsabilidad de esto? Te traerá muchas malas consecuencias – dijo escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.

El moreno la miró un momento, sin decirle absolutamente nada, luego entornó sus ojos en un gesto de disgusto y habló.

- Me decepciona tu actitud – La chica alzó la cabeza al escuchar estas palabras – No sabía que tenías esa falta de confianza en mí – Continuaba mirándola serio – Sé que soy un chico impulsivo y admitiéndolo un poco inmaduro, pero nunca le doy la espalda a mis responsabilidades y mucho menos una tan grande como esta – La pelirroja lo interrumpió mencionando su nombre, pero él no la dejó articular palabras - ¿De verdad piensas que soy del tipo de chicos que huyen cuando las situaciones se ponen complicadas?

La pelirroja agachó la mirada ante la pregunta del castaño. Ella misma sabía que no, esa no era la personalidad de su novio. Tai siempre luchaba hasta el último minuto, hasta las últimas consecuencias, nunca se rendía y por más que le diera terror una situación siempre tenía el valor para enfrentarla, jamás le daba la espalda a sus problemas.

Con respecto a las demás personas el moreno era un excelente amigo, hijo, hermano, compañero…novio; él jamás en la vida le daba la espalda a alguien que necesitara de su ayuda para levantarse y salir adelante, al contrario, siempre colaboraba con los demás y con su optimismo y alegría que tanto le caracterizaban encontraba la forma de hacer sentir bien a todos.

La pelirroja se arrepentía de haber hecho aquella pregunta, ahora Tai pensaba que ella no confiaba en él

– Lo siento – pronunció suavemente pero sintiéndolo con toda sinceridad – No quiero que pienses que no confío en ti, es solo que me da tanto miedo las cosas que se vienen y no quiero que te veas involucrado por mi culpa – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Sora… - El chico tomó una de sus manos – Basta – pronunció en un tono de voz bajo – Te lo repetiré una vez más… NO te eches toda la culpa tú sola, es de ambos y juntos saldremos de esto… ¿Por qué te empeñas en cargar tú sola con esta obligación? Date cuenta de que entre más te ayude más liviana será tu carga.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó a abrázalo. Tai le acariciaba la espalda. Su novia siempre había sido así, era una gran persona, siempre quería cargar ella con la totalidad de los problemas, con el fin de que las personas que le importaran no sufrieran, no se lastimaran, etc.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – Le preguntó el castaño sin soltar su abrazo.

Tiempo… Ella era un bomba de tiempo. Aunque hubiera decidido dar a su hijo en adopción no se iba a librar del embarazo, iba a tener que lidiar con ello hasta que el niño naciera y… era cuestión de "tiempo" para que todo el mundo que la viera se enterara de lo que pasaba, porque hasta donde ella sabía era imposible esconder una barriga.

- Yo… no, no sé – Balbuceó.

- ¿Cuántas semanas de embarazo tienes? – Preguntó, así tendría un estimado de cuánto tiempo disponían antes de que a Sora le comenzara a crecer la barriga.

- Es que… yo… - Había estado tan sumergida en pensar lo malo que sería para ella el embarazo que no se había tomado la molestia de averiguar cuanto tiempo de gestación tenía – no lo sé… Me hice una prueba casera, no he ido al médico.

- Sora – El chico pronunció su nombre a modo de regaño – Tienes que ir lo antes posible. Esto es delicado, supongo que necesitaras vitaminas, controles, cuidados especiales…- ¿Desde cuándo él sabía tanto acerca de embarazos?

- Cuando llegue a la casa buscaré información acerca de los requisitos que solicitan en un hospital público para admitir a una adolescente embarazada.

- ¿Público? ¿Y por qué no mejor vas a una clínica privada? – Propuso el chico – No tienes que esperar a que te admitan, solo debes ir y pagar, aparte creo que así se guardaría mayor confidencialidad de esto.

- Por que como lo mencionaste tú, para ir a una clínica privada hay que ir y pagar. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta una cita con una gineco-obstetra? – Cuestionó la chica.

El moreno se llevó la mano a la barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando – La verdad no – respondió a la final - ¿Tú sí?

La pelirroja abrió la boca en señal de que iba responder, pero sin decir nada la volvió a cerrar, lo meditó unos segundos y luego respondió – No, tampoco tengo idea.

- ¿Qué tan caro puede ser? Busca alguna que te parezca de confianza y vamos.

- ¿Vamos? – ¿Era su idea o acaso Tai había hablado en plural?

- Si, vamos, los dos, quiero saber cómo será mi hijo – Dijo en un tono que hasta pudiera parecer emocionado, cosa que la pelirroja no tomó por desapercibido.

- Tai – Habló seria – No será tu hijo, es decir, biológicamente sí, pero no quiero que te emociones al respecto, ya te hice saber que no tengo intenciones de quedármelo – sentenció.

- Lo sé pero… eso no quita que quiera saber cómo será – Dijo en tono inocente - ¿tú no sientes curiosidad al respecto? – su pregunta fue respondida con una mala mirada y una alzada de hombros por parte de la pelirroja, dándole a entender con eso que el asunto le era indiferente – Ya… Tampoco es para que te pongas así

- Es en serio Tai, no quiero que te crees ningún tipo de ilusión acerca de esto. Al momento de nacer lo entregaré… Así será más fácil para ambos – habló decidida.

- Tranquila, ya te dije que apoyaría tu decisión… por cierto, hablando de eso ¿A quién piensas darle el bebé? – Tin… Tin…La pregunta del millón de dólares.

Sora se quedó pensativa otro momento más ¿Cómo es que Tai apenas enterándose de la noticia pensaba en más cosas que ella?

- Ay no sé – Habló mirando al cielo, con un toque de desespero en su mirada – supongo que tenemos 9 meses para pensar en ello.

- Menos de 9 meses, si te enteraste que estas embarazada desde hace un mes y suponiendo que tienes otro mes más de gestación, solo disponemos de 7 meses – Le aclaró el chico.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan analítico y piensas en tantos detalles? Además se supone que tu odias las matemáticas – Lo que el moreno le había dicho la había fastidiado, era evidente de que casi no tenía mucho tiempo a su favor; debía encontrar soluciones rápido. - ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar? – Contra preguntó.

- Una vez Kari me obligó a ver una película donde salía que algunas personas que no pueden tener hijos ponen anuncios en internet y en el periódico buscando madres que donen el suyo – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea? – El chico se encogió de hombros de señal de respuesta. – Busca todos los periódicos que puedas, en cualquier momento nos encargaremos de eso.

- De acuerdo – El chico miró su reloj – Sabes creo que es hora de irnos, se supone que ya deberíamos estar en casa ¿te acompaño? – Sonrió.

- Mmm – Se hizo la pensativa – No lo sé ¿no te desviaras mucho del camino hasta tu casa si me acompañas? – rió.

- Boba – El moreno se acercó hasta su novia, le dio un beso en los labios. Luego de eso la tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta su edificio.

* * *

..

El grifo de la regadera se encontraba abierto, el agua caía en cascada deliciosamente sobre la larga cabellera castaña de Mimí. La ojimiel tomó un frasco y vertió un poco de champú con olor a fresas sobre su mano derecha, lo frotó y masajeó delicadamente con él su cuero cabelludo y sus lindos rizos sueltos.

- Yo nací, con cabellos con rulitos, un montón de rulitos, soy un rulo toing, hacen toing – Cantaba mientras hacía formitas con su cabello mientras veía como se llenaba de espuma. Tenía esa costumbre desde que era una niña y por más que pasaban los años no se le quitaba.

Luego de un rato la castaña por fin salió de la ducha, tomó su toalla, se secó y salió a su habitación a vestirse, se puso algo cómodo, ese día no quería salir, ni hacer nada, tan solo tenía ganas de quedarse acostada todo el día en su cama.

Estaba secando su cabello, que todavía se encontraba húmedo por el baño cuando el timbre sonó, como estaba sola en ese momento en su casa no tuvo más opción que ir a abrir ella.

- Un momento, ya voy – anunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó de mala gana al ver quien la visitaba.

- ¡MIMÍ! – Gritó la pelirroja al verla y se le abalanzó encima para abrazarla, dejando a la ojimiel desubicada - ¡Estoy tan feliz! – Le decía mientras giraba haciendo que su amiga diera vueltas con ella - ¡Se lo dije Mimí, se lo dije! – Anunció feliz.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, y esta vez fue ella la que enloqueció, demostrando su alegría saltando junto con Sora.

- Y por tu gesto puedo ver que te comprendió, quiero que me lo cuentes todo – Exigió.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en un mueble bien acolchado de la sala de estar de la castaña y ahí Sora comenzó a relatarle a su amiga con lujo de detalles la reacción del moreno.

- ¡Te lo dije Sora! A pesar de que Tai es un cabeza dura, sabía que no te abandonaría ante esto… Ven, tenemos trabajo que hacer – Habló tomando la mano de la pelirroja y halando de ella.

- ¿Trabajo que hacer? ¿De qué hablas?

- Ay que buscar ya mismo una clínica para tu primer eco.

La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado y siguió a la ojimiel hasta su cuarto, donde encendieron la computadora y comenzaron a buscar información.

* * *

..

**Notas de la Autora: **

Le pido disculpas por no actualizar antes el fic, pero entre la universidad, la tesis, el estudio de otro idioma y el trabajo me quedo sin tiempo.

Este capítulo estaba casi listo para el sábado, fecha en la que pensé subirlo y así no estar en tanta deuda con ustedes, pero por un "hermoso" problema que hubo en una subestación eléctrica del país en mi Estado nos quedamos sin luz por más de 20 horas, una situación completamente HORRIBLE, que no le deseo a nadie u.u. Luego de eso se imaginaran que no me quedó ganas de nada, pero cumpliendo con ustedes aquí publico =D.

Este capítulo no satisface mis expectativas completamente =/, me parece que es más un capítulo de relleno y aparte es más corto de lo normal, sorry por ello, pero mi imaginación no anduvo bien en este tiempo.

Igualmente espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco

**Agradecimientos:**

De nuevo, mil gracias a cada uno de ustedes por hacer que este fic tenga a la fecha 112 reviews *Grito eufórico*

Se lo agradesco desde el punto más profundo de mi corazón a:

Francisca, TaiKamiya23, fran, zulema, MariamH, puchisko, belyxan, mazinger-taiora, konexa, Bruzzxa-k, dark-fallen-angel91, KagxInu 4 ever, hiku-ishida, estiventobi, MaRia, Faty Takenouchi, warrior-fire, TaichiZMG, dannae green, digimon4ever99, Kikasullivan, Dan yagami, "chica sin nombre", Johita0310, Miko lOve 4 ever, TaiiOra-Lovee, Shio.S.R, STEFI , Shaoran li, Ndira Gandy, nemesis, DigiPhissy156, Starbell Cat, y Sorale.

**STEFY, Shaoran Li y Ndira Gandy, **les respondo por aquí ya que no tienen cuenta, que lindo que se hayan animado a comentar mi historia, espero lograr que les siga gustando, gracias por los elogios.

**Próxima fecha de publicación: **La verdad no tengo idea, pero espero que sea rapido, haré todo lo posible por publicar el viernes 24 o el sábado 25. Ya en el próximo capi conocemos el sexo del bebé =D


	12. Cita Médica

En la fecha indicada un capítulo más =D.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Consulta Médica.**

* * *

..

Llegó muerta de cansancio a su casa, junto con entrar fue directo a su habitación, saludó a su madre, quien se encontraba en la cocina, con un simple gesto de "hola". Se tiró de una en su cama, sin tan siquiera cambiarse la ropa que llevaba. Tenía mucho sueño, Mimí la había obligado prácticamente a llamar a todas las clínicas que tuvieran ginecólogas en Japón, mujeres, ya que según la castaña un hombre no podía entender lo que una embarazada vivía.

Para colmo Tai se había aparecido por casa de la castaña a ayudarlas en su labor, luego de que Mimí le llamara invitándolo. Luego, lo que recordaba era al moreno y a la ojimiel con unas 50 fichas en sus manos, cada una tenía escrito el nombre de una doctora, buscaron en internet para ver si alguna tenía antecedentes por mala praxis médica o algo que la incriminara sospechosamente e hiciera que rompieran su ficha. A la final tanto su novio como su amiga se habían repartido las fichas que sobraron y se habían puesto de acuerdo para investigar cada uno por su lado a la profesional respectiva, para luego decidir con cual se controlaría el embarazo ella.

Estiró su mano para alcanzar el reloj despertador que había al lado de su cama. Al día siguiente tenía clases, así que debía pararse temprano. Cuando lo tomó se impresionó al ver la hora que este marcaba: 7:00Pm ¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? Si por las ganas de dormir que tenía hubiese jurado que mínimo eran las 11.59PM. ¿Tendría su embarazo algo que ver con esto? Bah, que importaba, en ese momento lo único que quería era cerrar sus ojos.

.

.

Se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, levantó su mano derecha y la agitó frente a su cara pero no consiguió verla; concentró su atención en sus oídos, para intentar escuchar algo, pero no pudo oír nada, todo estaba en completo silencio. Dio un paso hasta adelante y de pronto todas las luces se encendieron de golpe haciendo que ella se llevara sus manos hasta sus ojos por la incomodidad que causó la luz en sus corneas. Pudo escuchar una música de fondo y muchos aplausos.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la iluminación, pudo ver a Matt, vestido con un elegante traje negro y delicadas rayas grises, sostenía un micrófono en su mano. Iba a preguntarle qué pasaba , pero el rubio comenzó a hablar antes de que ella pudiera interrogarlo.

- Sean todos y todas bienvenidos una vez más a este programa, su programa: ¡QUIERO SER GINECO-OBSTEEEEETRA! – El público aplaudió eufóricamente – La semana pasada dos profesionales tuvieron que abandonar la mansión; juanita por confesar que no le gusta el llanto de los bebés – Se escuchó un sonido de asombro por parte de los espectadores – y pepita, ya que se descubrió que vino al programa obligada por sus padres – El público abucheo – Esta semana solo quedan 10 contrincantes, las cuales lucharan a muerte para lograr ser la ¡Ginecóloga de Sora!

Las luces la alumbraron a ella, quien se encontraba perpleja ante lo que escuchaba; el público volvió a enloquecer al verla. Un chico guapo, vestido elegantemente se acercó hasta ella y la ayudó muy gentilmente a sentarse en un sillón cómodo y elegante, desde donde continuó viendo todo lo que pasaba.

- Para elegir a la doctora que cuidará del embarazo de Sora llamemos a nuestro prestigioso jurado – Anunció el rubio - En primer lugar, un chico alto, deportista, causante de que todo esto esté ocurriendo: ¡TAAAAICHI YAGAMI!.

- TAAAAI, TAAAAI, TAIII – Gritaba el público, mientras el moreno entraba picando un ojo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ahora recibamos con un caluroso aplauso a la tierna, dulce, hermosa, mejor amiga y porrista ¡MIMÍ TACHIKAWA!

La castaña entró con un lindo vestido rosado, lanzando besos al público, desde donde se escuchaban silbidos y los espectadores hombres ponían cara de enamorados.

- Y por último, nuestro invitado internacional, traído directamente desde Venezuela, el único, el magno, el genial, el inigualable… ¡OSMEL SOUSA!

Luego de que todos los jurados estuvieran sentados en sus respectivos lugares, entraron las 10 doctoras concursante, haciendo un desfile en traje de baño, con sus estetoscopios colgados en el cuello. Después de eso tocó el turno de demostrar sus talentos y conocimientos a parte de la medicina.

Primero entró una doctora de unos 30 años de edad, quien se puso a cantar una ranchera, de un segundo para otro era sacada del escenario al ritmo de un: "Y FUERAAA" por parte del público.

- Una chica que no sepa cantar correctamente una canción de Roció Durcal definitivamente no es la candidata correcta para ser la doctora de mi mejor amiga – Sentenció Mimí, mientras rompía una ficha con el nombre de la treintañera.

Seguidamente entró una rubia, quien comenzó a hacer malabares con tres pelotas de fútbol. A petición del jurado los balones fueron aumentando en número, hasta que la chica no pudo más y le cayeron todos encima.

- No puedo creer que no puedas hacer malabares con 15 pelotas del fútbol – Habló decepcionado Tai – No tienes lo que se necesita para hacerte cargo del embarazo de mi chica, lo siento – Dicho esto rompió su ficha.

En tercer lugar entró una mujer de unos 38 años de edad, cabello negro, lentes, y un poco de bigote sobre el labio. Anunció que haría un número de baile, pero fue detenida antes de comenzar por uno de los miembros del jurado.

- Alto ahí niña, uy no, me va a dar un soponcio – hablaba Osmel, mientras se soplaba con las manos – eres gorda, fea, bajita, tu cabello está quemado y lleno de horquetillas, tus lentes parecen dos culos de botellas y ese bigote, ay no, no, no, no – Tomaba un sorbo de agua – una niña tan fea jamás y nunca podría ser la doctora de una embarazada tan bella como Sora – Rompió la ficha de la pelinegra en muchos pedacitos y luego se los tiró encima, mientras veía como la participante salía llorando del escenario.

Seguida de la pelinegra entró a escena una morena, con rasgos hindú, a la cual el jurado comenzó a interrogar.

- Imagina que tu hijo de ochos años quiere jugar al fútbol con su hermana menor - comenzó Tai - pero esta se encuentra enferma. De igual modo el chiquillo la lleva hasta al parque para jugar y la niña pequeña se desmaya. ¿Cómo lo castigarias?

La morena iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por Osmel – Espera, suponte que aparte de eso, mientras este niño malcriado obligaba a jugar al fútbol a esta pobre niña, le ensució con el cochino balón su hermoso vestido hecho a mano por la mismísima carolina herrera. ¿Cómo lo castigarías? Y ¿Cómo arreglarías el vestido?

En ese momento comenzó a hablar Mimí – Un momento, imagina que no solo tienes que resolver lo que hizo tu hijo, y lo del vestido de tu niña, sino que aparte, tu hija mayor, la adolescente, está llorando desconsolada por que no pudo aprobar la prueba de admisión para ser porrista y te pide a ti que le enseñes a hacer un doble giro mortal hacia atrás para volver a presentar la prueba. ¿Qué castigo le pondrías al niño?, ¿Cómo arreglarías el vestido de tu niña? Y ¿Qué métodos utilizarías para enseñarle a la adolescente a hacer el giro?

La morena se quedó en medio de la pista con la boca abierta pensando en que responder.

- 1…2…3…4…5 – Contaban los miembros del jurado - ¡Precipicio! – Al decir esto el piso debajo de la chica hindú se abrió haciéndola caer, al mismo tiempo que todo el público se reía.

Las pruebas tontas y sin sentido continuaron por un rato, hasta que solo quedaron en el concurso tres chicas, las cuales se encontraban vestidas de gala en medio del escenario, con las manos entrelazadas, esperando a que Matt anunciara a la ganadora.

- Ha sido un concurso muy reñido, hemos reído y llorado al lado de estas concursantes, pero ya el jurado ha tomado una decisión y la ganadora es – Hablaba sacando de un sobre la respuesta – No puedo creerlo… ¡HAN GANADO LAS TRES! - Anunció

- ¿Las tres? – Repetía eufórico el público.

- Si las tres – Se paraba Tai a explicar la situación – He decidido que lo mejor para mi Sorita es que tenga una doctora por cada hijo que vamos a tener.

- ¿QUÉ? – Cuestionó Sora, quien había permanecido callada en todo ese tiempo.

- Si amor, tendremos trillizos ¿No sabías? – Le preguntaba Tai mientras se acercaba a ella - ¿O es que piensas que en una barriga tan grande como la tuya solo cabía un bebé?

La pelirroja bajó sus ojos hasta su vientre, el cual estaba de un tamaño enorme.

- Así es Sora, seré tres veces tía de un solo tiro – Comentaba emocionada Mimí.

.

.

La pelirroja se despertó de golpe y fue corriendo hasta el espejo que había en su cuarto, suspiró aliviadamente al ver que su vientre seguía siendo plano, como de costumbre, aunque fuera por ahora, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano le crecería.

Ya había amanecido, así que decidió no volver a meterse en la cama, iría al baño y tomaría una buena ducha que la hiciera olvidarse de ese sueño tan psicópata que había tenido. Definitivamente el embarazo la estaba haciendo enloquecer.

Ese día en el instituto fue horrible, había pasado toda la mañana con sueño y para colmo de males tenía unas náuseas horribles que no se le quitaban por nada del mundo. Tai y Mimí habían elegido una ginecóloga para ella y por suerte tenía un cupo disponible para atenderla.

Pasaron algunas horas y la pelirroja ya se encontraba con el moreno en la clínica que este había escogido. Tomaron el ascensor, se bajaron en el quinto piso y se dirigieron hasta el consultorio 5-10. Al entrar se encontraron con unas 6 mujeres embarazadas, algunas de ellas acompañadas por sus parejas. No más dieron un paso hacia el frente y todos los ojos se encontraban posados sobre ellos; las personas en aquel lugar los miraban como si se hubieran confundido de consultorio.

Sora sintió incomodidad de inmediato, quiso dar un paso hacia atrás y salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible, pero sintió el brazo de Tai en su espalda impidiéndoselo, la chica lo miró al rostro y el chico le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimos.

- Buenas tardes señorita - Le habló el moreno a la secretaria - Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, ella es mi novia Sora Takenouchi - Señaló a la pelirroja - estamos esperando un bebé y queremos ponernos en control.

Sintieron como las mirabas se intensificaban sobre ellos, estaban juzgándolos en silencio.

- Claro - Habló la secretaria - ¿Qué edad tienen chicos?

- Tenemos 16 años ambos - Pudo notar como Sora bajaba la mirada avergonzada ante su respuesta.

La empleado tomó todos sus datos y les pidió que tomaran asiento, les avisaría cuando llegara su turno de ser atendidos por la doctora. En el tiempo de espera Sora se notó muy inquieta, tomó mil revistas, no para leerlas sino para cubrirse la cara con ellas.

Al fin llegó su turno de pasar, ambos entraron a la oficina de la doctora y se sentaron frente a un hermoso escritorio de roble. La medico era una mujer de unos 35 años de edad, muy linda, de cabello negro y largo que terminaba en hermosas hondas.

- Hola chicos. Tú debes ser Sora y tú Tai. Mi nombre es Hiromi Chen - se presentó - Cuénteme niños ¿este es su primer embarazo?, ¿su primer chequeo ginecológico?.

- Si, es la primera vez que quedo embarazada. ¿Esperaba acaso que tuviera más niños? Tan sólo tengo 16 años, es mucha vergüenza como para vivirlo dos veces - habló apenada la pelirroja.

Hiromi sonrió cariñosamente ante su comentario. En aquel lugar ella era la única que no los miraba juzgándolos, al contrario, parecía mirarlos con ternura.

- Sorita no digas eso, un bebé no es una vergüenza, es una bendición, y bueno quizás a los 16 no sea la edad en la que la mayoría esperen tener niños, pero las cosas pasan por algo. Yo tuve mi primera niña a los 15 años y hoy estoy súper feliz con ella - volvió a sonreìr.

Sora miró a Tai, así que por eso el moreno había escogido a la doctora Chen, ya que al igual que ella también quedó embarazada en la adolescencia, así que al pasar por ello no los juzgaría, sino que los entendería.

La ginecóloga hizo varias preguntas de rutina y luego invitó a los chicos a entrar al área donde hacía los ecogramas. Acostó a la pelirroja, le virtió el gel frío en su vientre y pasó el aparatito por encima de este.

- A ver... Bueno Sora tienes 9 semanas de embarazo, lo que es igual a dos meses y un poquito - Siguió moviendo el aparto ante la atenta mirada de Tai - Tu bebé mide cuatro centímetros.

- ¿Está segura que está ahí doctora? No lo veo - Preguntó el moreno acercándose más a la pantalla intentando encontrar en ella la figura del bebé.

Hiromi rió por eso - Es muy pequeño todavía para que tenga forma de bebé Tai. En este momento se advierte un abultamiento que dará lugar a la cabeza; se forma el tubo neutral, que formará la médula espinal y el cordón umbilical se ha terminado de formar - El chico la escuchaba concentrado - Ahm y una cosa más, esperen - presionó un botón y un sonido invadió la sala - Ese es el corazón de su bebé - anunció.

- ¿Está enfermo? Va muy rápido - se preocupó el chico.

- No hay de que preocuparse, es algo normal.

- ¿A qué edad se notará el embarazo? - Preguntó Sora quien había estado callada y mirando la pantalla todo el tiempo.

- Bueno, eso depende de cada mujer. A algunas se les nota el embarazo comenzando los 4 meses, a otras terminando. Aunque dentro de las tres semanas que vienen comenzaras a aumentar un poco de peso, pero te verás más bien rellenita.

- Doctora ¿y qué sexo es? ¿será varón? - Preguntó entusiasmado él, por lo que se ganó una mirada de reproche de novia.

- Todavía falta un poquito para saber eso. El sexo del bebé puede determinarse en el cuarto mes de gestación.

Luego de terminar de hacer el ecograma volvieron a la oficina. Donde la doctora Chen les recetó varias medicinas para el embarazo de Sora, ácido fólico, hierro, mucho calcio y vitaminas en general. Les entregó las imágenes de ultrasonido y terminó de explicarles algunas cosas.

- Bueno Sora, en estos momentos es posible que te sientas particularmente agotada y con sueño, sucede porque además de las labores cotidianas que realizas, tu organismo está trabajando más de la cuenta proporcionando todo lo que necesita el bebé para su formación, puedes presentar náuseas, vómito y acidez estomacal. Además, es probable que desees ir al baño con mayor frecuencia, debido a que en tu nuevo estado, el útero hace presión sobre la vejiga y, agregado a ello, el volumen de los líquidos corporales aumenta, lo que hace que el funcionamiento del riñón sea mayor.

- ¿Puedo jugar al tennis? - cuestionó la pelirroja.

- Por los momentos puedes, pero no lo recomiendo luego del cuarto mes, ya que es un deporte que implica rápidos movimientos con altos riesgos de caídas o contacto - La cara de la pelirroja se entristeció al escuchar eso - pero tienes otras posibilidades, como la natación, las caminatas, incluso el yoga.

La chica salió de la oficina un poco decepcionada pero aceptando las nuevas reglas de juego. La doctora les ordenó ir en dos meses para otro chequeo y conocer el sexo del bebé.

Tai se acercó hasta la secretaria dispuesto a pagar la consulta médica y el ecograma.

- Son 120 dólares - anunció la chica detrás del escritorio.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿por qué tanto? No hemos estado ahí adentro más de 40 minutos - Se quejó la pelirroja.

- Tranquila amor, está bien - La calmó el moreno, mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar.

A pesar de haberle dicho a su novia que todo estaba bien al chico también le había pegado en el bolsillo el costo de la consulta. No demostró preocupación pero al parecer tendría que ingeniárselas para obtener más dinero. Sabía que el embarazo saldría caro, pero no tenía idea de cuanto y si tan solo las visitas medicabas costaban eso no quería imaginarse el resto.

- Deberíamos cambiar a hospital público - Propuso la pelirroja mientras caminaban de regreso a su edificio - Un doctor privado sale demasiado caro.

- No gorda, seguiremos con la doctora Chen. Es lo mejor, por el dinero no te preocupes

- Pero Tai es...- Se vio interrumpida.

- Pero nada, está decidido - La abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Gracias gordo - La chica besó sus labios.

El moreno le sonrió y tomó sus manos - Oye, te invito un helado.

* * *

..

**Notas de la Autora: **

En este capítulo vemos a una Sora que está empezando a notar los síntomas del embarazo, cansancio, náuseas y para colmo sueños locos =).

El sueño de Sora fue una mezcla de sábado gigante, sábado sensacional y nuestra belleza latina jaja. No me pregunten que pensaba cuando escribí esa parte xD.

Encontraron una doctora bastante chevere y comprensiva con su problema. Se enteraron de que Sora tiene 2 mesesitos de embarazo. Tai anda entusiasmandose más de la cuenta con esto a mi parecer u.u

Y bueno, les dije que para este capi vendría el sexo del bebé ._. la cosa es que empecé a leer sobre el asunto y me di cuenta que es demasiado pronto para eso ...

Los gastos están empezando a llegar a nuestros niños u.u Yo no sé en Japón cuanto costará una consulta de estas pero aquí en Venezuela son carísimas y como se que la mayoría no conoce el valor del bolívar (moneda venezolana) y yo no conozco el valor del Yen ._. decidí usar moneda universal: el dolar.

Por cierto ¿alguien sabe cómo se llama el aparatico que usan para hacer los ecos? xD

**Agradecimientos: **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews a:

Francisca, TaiKamiya23, fran, zulema, MariamH, puchisko, belyxan, mazinger-taiora, konexa, Bruzzxa-k, dark-fallen-angel91, KagxInu 4 ever, hiku-ishida, estiventobi, MaRia, Faty Takenouchi, warrior-fire, TaichiZMG, dannae green, digimon4ever99, Kikasullivan, Dan yagami, "chica sin nombre", Johita0310, Miko lOve 4 ever, TaiiOra-Lovee, Shio.S.R, STEFI , Shaoran li, Ndira Gandy, nemesis, DigiPhissy156, Starbell Cat, Sorale y a Alice Casterwille.

Igualmente gracias a quienes siguen esta historia pero no se han animado a comentar, espero que esta vez lo hagan.

**Publicidad: **Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic en ff, se llama cabaret, es una historia algo distinta, ya que Sora resulta tener una doble identidad: es ella misma por el día y es Rubí por las noches, una bailarina exótica. Lo interesante es que Tai está totalmente cautivado por las dos sin saber que son una sola.

Besitos.

Lau,.


	13. Un Día al Estilo Yagami

¡Hola! Les tengo que confesar que este capítulo está listo desde el martes y luché contra mis instintos para no publicarlo xD Aún así no me pude contener mucho y se los traigo un poquitín antes de lo esperado =).

Que lo disfruten...

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene una escena lemon, así que... ¡A ponernos babosos! jaja no mentira... DISCRECIÓN.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Un día al estilo Yagami.**

* * *

..

**Sábado por la mañana.**

Hasta donde recordaba la señora Yagami los sábados en ninguna escuela de Japón había clases y mucho menos en la de su hijo y en caso de que hubieran prácticas de fútbol las hacían terminando la mañana o en la tarde. ¿Entonces que demonios hacía Tai despierto un sábado a las 7:00 de la mañana?

Se acercó hasta él y en un gesto de preocupación puso una de sus manos en la frente de su hijo y la otra en la suya.

**-** A simple tacto no pareces tener alta temperatura. ¿Te sientes bien hijo? - No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

- Claro que me siento bien mamá - Se quejó el moreno quitándose el termómetro que en cuestión de milisegundos su madre había puesto en su boca - Es más, me siento genial hoy - Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

- Oh no, es más serio de lo que pensé ... Debería llamar al Dr. Toya. - Lo ignoró y comenzó a buscar la agenda telefónica.

- Mamaaaaá - Chilló como un niño avergonzado - No es cosa de otro mundo que yo me pare temprano un sábado - intentó disuadir, pero al escuchar esas palabras la señora Yagami apresuró su búsqueda, sea lo que fuera estaba segura de algo: tenía que ser grave.

El moreno bufó al ver la escena que armaba su madre, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Terminó de comer su cuarta taza de cereal, y fue hasta el lavadero a limpiar, esa mañana no tenía tanta hambre, así que con 4 bastaban. Agarró sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de su departamento.

- Ma' me voy - Gritó desde la puerta haciendo un gesto de mano.

- Espera hijo, solo un segundo - Susumo salió corriendo a su cuarto.

- ¿Ahora qué? - Se preguntó para sí mismo.

- Listo - Anunció su madre, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia una pared, haciendo que el chico quedara justo al lado de un reloj que colgaba de un muro.

- Mamá, pero ¿qué...

- Sonríe - Lo interrumpió. Sacó una cámara y en menos de un segundo tomó una foto.

- ...haces? - Terminó la pregunta con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

- Estos sucesos son únicos en la vida, necesito pruebas documentales para que las demás personas me crean.

A Tai le bajó una gotita por la cabeza, ignoró a su madre y salió del departamento para ganarle tiempo al tiempo.

Tenía que hacerlo todo bien temprano para que le alcanzara el día. Tomó un tren de una hora y media hasta otra ciudad para así reducir significativamente las posibilidades de encontrarse con conocidos. Al bajarse caminó unas cuantas cuadras y se detuvo en una intersección con semáforos que parecía bastante concurrida por vehículos.

- _El sitio perfecto - _Pensó.

Sacó de su bolso un antifaz que pertenecía a su viejo disfraz del zorro y se lo puso para evitar que alguien lo reconociera, aunque tenía la leve impresión de que el cabello lo delataría en caso de que se encontrara con alguien conocido.

Tomó también su balón de fútbol del bolso y esperó a que la luz del semáforo cambiara. Cuando se puso en rojo suspiró y comenzó a atravesar la calle por el paso peatonal, se detuvo en todo el medio y comenzó a hacer pimpinitas y otro tipo de trucos con e balón. Luego caminó hasta la ventanilla de los autos donde ciertos conductores bajaron el vidrio y le dieron algunas monedas.

Repitió la hazaña muchas veces, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas. El sol estaba un poco fuerte, pero no le importó, continuó haciendo sus piruetas con el balón.

Tuvo en general mucho receptividad de la gente, sobre todo de personas jóvenes, más específicamente de chicas, a las que parecía agradarles el hecho de ver a un chico fuerte, un poco sudado, bajo el sol.

Una rubia que pasaba en un auto convertible lo detuvo un poco más de la cuenta cuando el pasó por su lado. Le dio un billete de valor generoso y le preguntó con un gesto muy coqueto si no prefería estar en un sitio con aire acondicionado tomándose una buena bebida; Tai casi muere de la risa al ver la cara que puso la chica cuando le dijo acerca de su novia embarazada.

Luego de un rato miró su reloj de muñeca, marcaba la 1:00 de la tarde, había estado haciendo trucos 4 horas seguidas, era suficiente. Guardó sus cosas y tomó el tren de regreso a su casa.

* * *

******..  
**

******Sábado por la tarde.**

El moreno llegó a su casa faltando algunos minutos para las 3 de la tarde, comió su almuerzo con mucha prisa, ya que moría de hambre y luego se fue directo a su habitación, donde no más entrar se tiró pesadamente sobre su cama. Vació su bolso y comenzó a contar las monedas y billetes que le habían dado, en total tenía 48 dólares con 20 centavos.

_- "Nada mal para cuatro horas"**.**_ Pensó.

Ciertamente él tenía ciertos ahorros guardados y su papá le daba semanalmente suficiente dinero para que comiera e invitara a Sora a salir, pero luego de tener que pagar la consulta médica de su novia y después de tener que comprar las medicinas (Que habían resultado ser carísimas) él había caído en cuenta de que el dinero que tenía guardado, más el dinero que le daban sus padres no sería suficiente para cubrir todos los gastos que suponía el embarazo de la pelirroja. Así que se había puesto a pensar: ¿Qué podía hacer para tener más ingresos? y ahí fue cuando recordó que tenía un amigo el cual hacía malabares en los semáforos y le iba bien... Y bueno, él no sabía hacer malabares, pero si sabía hacer trucos con el balón de fútbol y muchos, así que pensó ¿por qué no?

Se relajó un buen rato en la cama y comenzó a pensar en lo del embarazo de su novia. A él también le dio terror la idea del bebe, es solo que se le pasó más rápido que a Sora, además todavía no era momento de temer, cuando le tocara dar la noticia a sus padres y sobretodo a la señora Toshiko ahí si debía aterorizarse y rezar por continuar con vida. Pensar en ello le causaba escalofríos.

A él no es que le pareciera buena idea aquello de ser padre a tan joven edad, para nada, estaba en plena consciencia de que aquello había sido un error no deseado. Sin embargo el siempre se había preguntado cómo sería ser padre, así que no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaría que el bebé fuera un lindo varón, al que le enseñaría a jugar fútbol, ser caballeroso con las niñas y en fin, tantas cosas más.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente al caer en cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando. Ya habían tomado una decisión; Sora iba a dar en adopción al bebé y él la apoyaba completamente en ello... Definitivamente darle el niño a otra persona era lo mejor para todos.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar divagar mentalmente por varios temas, todos relacionados con el bebé y a la final terminó recordando el sonido del corazón de su hijo, por que a pesar de que Sora lo fuera a dar en adopción, era SU HIJO; Su corazón... latía tan rápido pero se escuchaba tan tierno, era uno de los sonidos más lindos que había escuchado en su vida, de eso estaba seguro.

Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cediendo ante el cansancio, el aire acondicionado y las acolchadas sábanas, así que no supo en que momento pero lo cierto es que terminó cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche ¿Tanto tiempo había estado dormido? Salió a la cocina en busca de comida y se encontró con que todas las luces en su hogar estaban apagadas. Se detuvo al escuchar un sonido, un leve "tung tung" que fue aumentando gradualmente.

Buscando el origen de lo que parecía ser un latido llegó a una habitación que no recordaba que tuviera su casa, ahí las luces si estaban encendidas y brillaban enormemente.

Entró a la habitación y casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver que se encontraba en el cuarto de un bebé, las paredes estaban pintadas con un tenue color amarillo, había peluches por todos lados y una arrulladora canción de cuna adormecía el lugar.

Tocó algunos objetos y continuó explorando el lugar. Paró en seco cuando frente a él apareció una cuna. Se podía escuchar que un bebé había comenzado a llorar, con pasos lentos y dudosos se acercó y efectivamente dentro de la cuna había un pequeñito llorando. No podía distinguir su sexo ya que estaba vestido de blanco y su cara no se veía por alguna razón que el desconocía.

El bebé calló su llanto y levantó sus brazos al verlo llegar, el lo alzó y lo colocó contra su pecho en un pequeño abrazo, se sentía tan cálido... De repente sus ojos tomaron forma de platos cuando escuchó que el niño le hablaba, le había dicho "papá". Lo separó un poco para lograr ver su cara, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo... Despertó.

Seguía en su habitación, todavía era de tarde ya que el sol seguía entrando por las ventanas. Tomó una almohada y se la puso encima de la cara. Sora lo mataría si se enteraba que estaba pensando y teniendo sueños con bebes. ¿Es que acaso a él le llegaba más el instinto "maternal" que a su novia? ¿Era eso posible?

Se paró de inmediato de la cama, ya no quería seguir durmiendo. Tomó una ducha y se cambió de ropa, tenía ganas de ver a Sora. Salió de su departamento, subió las escaleras y tocó el timbre de la casa de su novia.

Esperó un poco y la puerta delante de él se abrió dejando ver a la pelirroja del otro lado, se veía muy tierna, llevaba una falda rosada, una blusa de tirantes lila con el estampado de un osito y el cabello recogido en dos coletas. El moreno no dejó que esta tan siquiera lo saludara, ya que al verla frente a él la abrazó de inmediato y la besó como si tuviera semanas sin saber de ella.

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte - Dijo cuando sus hormonas se calmaron.

- Ya veo - La chica le sonrió con risa tonta de enamorada y lo volvió a besar, pero más apaciguadamente - Ven, mi madre no está, tú sabes, la floristería - Le habló mientras lo halaba de la mano.

Juntos vieron películas, comieron golosinas y de vez en cuando se dieron alguno que otro beso y una que otra caricia. Tai no quiso mencionar para nada el tema del embarazo ya que sabía que la pelirroja se ponía sensible ante eso y se veía tan feliz y radiante esa tarde; no quiso arruinarlo.

- Estuvo divertida la película - Comentó el moreno mientras corrían los subtítulos.

- Si, me ha hecho reir demasiado - Confirmó la pelirroja a medida que guardaba en su estuche el CD de Kung Fu Panda 2.

- Oye Gorda ¿Quieres que pidamos una pizza? - Propuso.

La pelirroja se paró en seco y le lanzó una mirada agresiva - ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - le preguntó en tono de voz alto.

- Que si querías pedir pizza - Respondió confundido ante la actitud de su novia.

- ANTES DE ESO.

- Que estuvo divertida la película - Seguía sin entender que había hecho.

- DESPUÉS DE ESO.

El moreno lo pensó unos segundos y respondió - ¿Oye gorda?

- Estoy gorda ¿verdad? - Comenzó a llorar malcriadamente - Ya se me está notando el embarazo, debo parecer una vaca.

- Sora... espera...yo no he...

- Muy pronto dejaré de gustarte - Continuaba con el drama.

- BASTA SORA - Gritó el moreno para hacer que su novia se calmara - Escucha no estas gorda, estas divina, encantadora, provoca comerte... Yo siempre te he dicho gorda ¿por qué el drama ahora?

- Por que... a-ahora si... seré gorda - Dijo entre sollozos.

- Ya mi vida - la abrazó - estoy seguro que serás la embarazada más bella y sexy del planeta.

- ¿Tú... crees?

- Claro que si, estoy seguro - le besó el cabello.

La chica se separó de él y en cuestión de segundos adoptó una postura completamente distinta. Empujó a Tai sobre el mueble, se acercó hasta él y se sentó encima suyo a horcajadas. Comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, a recorrer la sensible zona de la mandíbula con su lengua.

- ¿De verdad te parezco sexy? - Se quitó la blusa y quedó en sostenes frente a él.

El chico ante tal inesperado gesto solo logró tragar saliva y asentir torpemente con la cabeza. ¿Estos eran los cambios de humor de los que la Dra. Chen les había advertido? Por que en menos de cinco minutos Sora había pasado de estar completamente feliz a deprimida y ahora seductora.

La pelirroja continuó besando el cuello de su novio, dando pequeños chupones por lo largo de este. Tomó con sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno y lo apretó sutilmente haciendo que el chico se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Atrapó sus labios con los suyos y lo besó apasionadamente, mientras que con sus manos subía la franela del chico, dispuesta a quitársela.

- Sora... Espera - Le habló el chico entre los espacios que dejaban sus besos.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó sin intención de parar.

- ¿Crees que podamos? ¿No será malo?

- ¿Qué me puede pasar? ¿Quedar embarazada? - Ironizó mientras continuaba besándolo.

- Pero el bebe... - Fue callado por la lengua de su novia.

- Tranquilo... No... No le pasará nada confía en mí - Fue bajando lentamente sus manos por el tonificado pecho de Tai - Además la doctora dijo que podíamos - Llegó hasta su jean - Y si tanto te preocupa podemos ... - Comenzó a desabrochar el botón - Hacerlo suavecito - Pronunció casi que en un ronroneo y cuando terminó de decirlo sus manos se encontraban sobre la masculinidad del moreno.

Al sentir las suaves manos de su novia en aquel lugar tan frágil perdió la razón. ¿Acaso él le había estado pidiendo que parara? ¡¿Para qué? Si se sentía tan bien. Los instintos le subieron a la cabeza de a golpe y tomó a Sora por la cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo para poder sentirla mejor; la chica dejó escapar un gemido ante el contacto.

Atrapó la boca de su chica con sus labios y comenzó a jugar apasionadamente con su lengua. Cualquier pizca de sensatez que hubiera existido en él ya había desaparecido y que constara que había sido culpa de ella. Le quitó el sujetador y comenzó a pasar su boca por la sensible zona de los pechos de Sora, quien gemía constantemente por las caricias que él le proporcionaba.

Recorría con sus manos cada centímetro del torso desnudo de su novia, jamás se cansaría de verla así, nunca dejaría de gustarle tan siquiera un poco.

Continuaron repartiéndose caricias por un rato, la respiración de ambos fue aumentando significativamente con cada segundo que pasaba.

La chica se hizo un poco hacia un lado para que él pudiera bajarse los pantalones. Luego volvió a sentarse sobre él, ambos gimieron ante el contacto profundo que tuvieron sus cuerpos. La pelirroja se movía incesantemente sobre él, al estar ella arriba era quien tenía el control. Tai disfrutaba del placer que le proporcionaba sentir a su novia dentro de sí. Tenían más de un mes que nada de nada y sinceramente le hacía falta.

Sintió a la chica retorcerse de placer encima de él... Un momento, ¿ella estaba teniendo un orgasmo? ¿tan rápido? "_No es tan malo que esté tan sensible después de todo" _pensó al sentir como los músculos de Sora se contraían fuertemente sobre él haciendo que casi acabara también, pero no, quería hacerla sentir más placer todavía. Lo había incitado, ahora tenía que sentir las consecuencias.

La empujó sobre el mueble, para hacer que ella quedara acostada debajo de él y continuó en acción mientras la besaba apasionadamente y la apretaba. Luego de varios minutos de constante movimiento la chica comenzó a clavar sus uñas en su espalda y el moreno volvió a sentir los espasmos musculares propios del órgasmo femenino, esta vez el chico no pudo aguantarlo y ante tanto placer terminó él también.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, estaban sudados, todavía respirando agitadamente. Sonrieron y se dieron un último beso para luego quedar dormidos apretadamente sobre el sofá.

* * *

**..  
**

**Sábado por la noche.**

¡Lo había olvidado! Por andar haciendo trucos en el semáforo y "otras cosas" más interesantes en el sofá, olvidó completamente que Matt lo esperaba en su casa para hacer un trabajo de una clase que no veía con Sora. Se despidió de su novia, explicándole el porqué de su pronta ida y salió corriendo a la residencia donde vivía Ishida.

Al llegar tocó el timbre de la puerta y en cuestión de pocos minutos tenía al Rubio parado frente a él con un vaso de leche en las manos y cara de jugador de póker.

- Llegas tarde - Se limitó a decir.

- Lo sé, pero tengo una excusa buena. Verás... - Su amigo alzó una ceja dándole a entender que no le interesaba su historia, así que él solo se calló y entró.

- Como de costumbre hice la mayor parte del trabajo. Te dejé las preguntas 3, 5, 8 y 9 - Le tiró algunos libros para que el moreno los atajara.

- Ouch eso duele - Se quejó Tai cuando uno de los cuadernos llegó justo a su cabeza - Veamos - Examinó la hoja de preguntas - No es justo Matt me dejaste las más dífíciles.

- Ya deja de lloriquear y hazlo - Le ordenó mientras tomaba su guitarra y tocaba suavemente.

- ¿Y te pondrás a tocar? No me dejaras concentrar - El rubio le tiró una mirada asesina - Okey, okey, ya estoy haciéndolo... Gruñón - pronunció por lo bajo.

Luego de un rato bastante largo Tai se estiró y se tiró sobre la cama, haciéndole saber al rubio que había terminado. Se prepararon cena y estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales.

- ¿Fuiste a la playa? - Preguntó Matt al ver a Tai un poco más bronceado de lo normal.

- ¿eh? Ah no, es que veras - Rió de manera nerviosa llevándose una mano hasta detrás de la nuca - Hoy tuvimos práctica de fútbol y el sol pegaba muy fuerte.

- Ustedes practican en una cancha completamente cerrada y techada - Arqueó la ceja.

- ¿Si? Ah si, cierto, lo que pasó...es que... es una historia tan graciosa... - volvió a repetir el gesto de hace rato.

- Dime la verdad ¿Qué hiciste?.

Okey... Había intrigado a Matt, lo que no era fácil de lograr, y ahora que lo había conseguido sabía que no lo dejaría irse de ahí hasta que él no le contara toda la verdad.

Suspiró cansinamente al saber que esa batalla la había perdido y comenzó a hablar - Es por Sora...

- ¿Te amenazó que si no te bronceabas te dejaba por otro?

- Claro que no idiota - Le tiró un cojín - Ya tu sabes que ella está... emba... embarazada - El rubio asintió con la cabeza - Bueno resulta que los gastos son un poco más caros de lo que pensé, así que hoy me levanté temprano y (...) - Continuó relatándole a Matt lo que había hecho.

- ¿TE PUSISTE A PEDIR EN LA CALLE? - Preguntó impresionado el rubio.

- A pedir no - Tai lo miró feo - Hice complicadas piruetas con el balón y las personas fascinadas e impresionadas de ver a un chico tan guapo y ágil como yo se sintieron en la necesidad de darme todo su dinero.

- Si, ya veo - Lo miró de pies a cabeza - muy guapo - Dijo de la manera más sarcástica posible.

- ¡Oye! - Se quejó el moreno y le arrojó otro cojín - No me digas eso... Ni me mires así que me pones nervioso - Dijo con fingida voz de gay y tocándose la cara en señal de falsa vergüenza.

- Payaso - Le respondió Matt tirándole los dos cojines que Tai había puesto en su poder.

Ambos rieron por un momento y luego el semblante del moreno enserió - Tengo que seguir haciéndolo Matt... por ella y por el bebé, sé que no estará conmigo por siempre pero mientras le tengamos, mientras esté dentro de Sora no quiero que le falte nada, igual que a ella. Tendrán las mejores medicinas, los mejores médicos, el mejor trato de mi parte, les complaceré a ambos en cuanto antojo tengan... Es sólo que saldrá caro, pero... ¡Me esforzaré por ello!

- Serás un buen padre Tai - Le dijo el rubio sonriendo. El comentario hizo que el moreno se sonrojara - Ya vengo.

- ¿A donde vas? - Le preguntó Yagami al verlo caminar, pero aquel no le respondió.

A los minutos Yamato volvió con una caja entre sus manos y sin decir nada la puso enfrente de Tai, luego se sentó

- Ábrelo - Ordenó al ver que el moreno no hacía nada.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó el moreno mientras abría la caja - ¿QUÉ? No Matt, no puedes, no te lo aceptaré - Se rehusó al ver que dentro de la caja había dinero.

- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó sin ninguna expresión, como era costumbre en él.

- Por que es lo que has estado ahorrando para comprar tu nueva guitarra, por eso.

- ¿Y qué? - se encogió de hombros.

- Que no te lo aceptaré Matt, punto.

El rubio suspiró - Escúchame Tai, yo quiero mucho a Sora, es como la hermana cariñosa que siempre quise y nunca tuve - Sonrió - y tú eres como el hermano fastidioso que nunca quise pero que aún así tengo - rió al ver la expresión de Tai por ese comentario - El hecho es que ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos y si a ustedes les falta algo es como si a mi también me faltara... Se que con 600 dólares no resolverás todos tus problemas, pero te servirán para el parto de Sora. Además sé que ustedes harían lo mismo si yo lo necesitara.

Tai se le quedó mirándolo fijamente unos segundos y luego se le lanzó encima abrazándolo fuertemente - Gracias Matt, eres el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera desear - Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

El rubio sonrió por el comentario y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de corresponderle el abrazo.

- Tú también eres un excelente amigo - Dijo todavía con una sonrisa en la cara - Pero ya quítate - Lo empujó - y deja la homosexualidad.

Ambos rieron por el comentario.

* * *

..

**Notas de la Autora: **El capítulo de hoy está dividido en tres partes, cada una correspondiente a una etapa del día, es decir, mañana, tarde y noche. En cada una de las partes la figura principal es Tai, ya que este capítulo gira en torno a él, sus ideas, su forma de concebir la idea del embarazo, un poco sus miedos y preocupaciones. Sentimientos varios, amor y amistad.

En la "escena uno" tenemos prácticamente a Tai solo con su brillante idea para hacer dinero.

En la "escena dos" hay una dualidad entre Tai solo y luego Tai con Sora... La pelirroja sigue experimentando sus cambios de humor y gracias a ello la lectura se nos puso caliente xD.

En la "escena tres" salen Tai y Matt, una escena tipo sentimental, donde se demuestra el lazo de una verdadera amistad.

No sé que les parezca a ustedes pero a mi me gustó mucho como quedó este capítulo sobre todo la última escena y cuando Tai estaba pensando sobre su cama.

Por cierto... El valor del dólar varía dependiendo de cada país, pero para que se tengan una idea de los costos que he querido representar:

En Venezuela el salario MÍNIMO es de 1.560Bs más tickets de alimentación. 1.560Bs son 371 dólares y un poquito. Así que diariamente una persona con salario mínimo gana al rededor de 12 dólares y medio más ticket de alimentación.

Por lo tanto lo que ganó Tai en un solo día si fue mas o menos =) Y crean que no exageré, tengo un amigo que hacia malabares en un semáforo y me dijo que ganaba así los fines de semana y yo =O! Hasta se me pasó por la mente jajaja.

**Agradecimientos: **Muchas gracias a:

Francisca, TaiKamiya23, fran, zulema, MariamH, puchisko, belyxan, mazinger-taiora, konexa, Bruzzxa-k, dark-fallen-angel91, KagxInu 4 ever, hiku-ishida, estiventobi, MaRia, Faty Takenouchi, warrior-fire, TaichiZMG, dannae green, digimon4ever99, Kikasullivan, Dan yagami, "chica sin nombre", Johita0310, Miko lOve 4 ever, TaiiOra-Lovee, Shio.S.R, STEFI , Shaoran li, Ndira Gandy, nemesis, DigiPhissy156, Starbell Cat, Sorale y a Alice Casterwille.

Por haber dejado uno o varios reviews a lo largo de esta historia.

Discúlpenme por no haber respondido los reviews en esta ocasión, prometo responder los de este capítulo.

De igual modo gracias a tí, que lees pero no te ha animado a comentarme; YO TE ANIMO =D.

Besos.

Lau,.


	14. Felicidades chicos, tendrán

¡My dears! Tiempito sin actualizar esta historia, ¿pero mejor tarde que nunca? ¿Cierto?

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, pasará algo que se que les va a encantar: Se conocerá por fin, el sexo del bebé =D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Felicidades chicos, tendrán...**

* * *

**..  
**

**Varias semanas después…**

Era horrible lo rápido que se podía comenzar a notar el embarazo, si sus cálculos no fallaban ella estaba ya terminando el tercer mes de gestación o empezando el cuarto y a pesar que todavía no lucía exactamente como una mamá, era definitivo que si había aumentado de peso, demasiado para su gusto.

— Estúpida ropa — Se quejaba a la vez que tiraba sobre la cama otro Jean que le cerraba muy ajustado — Estúpido embarazo — tampoco tenía suerte con aquel — Estúpida gordura — Se tiró en el piso dándose por vencida, algunos pantalones no le cerraban y los que si lo hacían le apretaban lo suficiente como para hacerle notar a cualquiera que "algo estaba mal".

Llevaba varios días utilizando ropa holgada, chaquetas y blusones grandes para que las personas no notaran la forma que comenzaba a adaptar su abdomen, aún así era imposible ocultar el hecho de que había aumentado de peso, pero gracias al cielo todos se lo atribuían a cualquier otra cosa, menos a un embarazo.

Se decidió por una prenda que si le quedaba y salió a la cocina de su casa, abrió la nevera y sacó un litro de helado, el cual llenó a más no poder de syrup de chocolate, crema chantilly, maní, lluvia de colores y le colocó varios pirulines (*) encima.

— Hija si continuas con esos hábitos alimenticios vas a rodar — Habló su madre quien la miraba devorar una cucharada tras otra de helado — Ya estas bastante más rellenita que antes ¿por qué no haces dieta?

— Sabes que, creo que tienes razón, me he excedido un poco estas semanas — expresó botando el envase de cartón vacío, de donde comía — Pero ya veras, aprovecharé los meses de vacaciones que tengo para ponerme en forma, empezaré mi último año delgadísima de nuevo — mintió.

— ¿Y retomaras las clases de tenis otra vez, cierto hija? — Cuestionó emocionada.

— Yo… — Sus clases de tenis… había abandonado el equipo unas semanas antes de culminar su año escolar, y lo había hecho por dos cosas: por un lado, la ginecóloga le había advertido que era malo para su embarazo y por otro no se sentía con la misma vitalidad de antes, además su entrenadora le había advertido acerca de su subida de peso — Claro, que sí, solo quería darme un descanso, pero hablaré con la entrenadora — Sonrió falsamente y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

— Hija ¿saldrás vestida así? — La miró de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Ella misma miró su ropa, cargaba puesto su viejo uniforme del equipo de fútbol, el cual era perfecto, ya que era sumamente holgado.

— No me digas que dejaste el tenis para volver a practicar ese deporte de chicos— Criticó.

— No mamá, no volveré a jugar fútbol, sólo voy a casa de Tai… — Sin decir más, salió, dejando a su madre con palabras en la boca.

Bajó unos pisos por el ascensor de su edificio y tocó el timbre de la residencia Yagami. Esperando que saliera su novio a recibirla.

— Hola gorda — Sonrió el moreno al verla al otro lado de la puerta, pero la chica puso cara de reproche — Lo siento, lo olvidé… ¿Hola princesita? — La chica le sonrió en aprobación y le dio un tierno beso en los labios — ¿Qué haces vestida así? ¿Jugaremos fútbol?

— No tonto, no jugaremos fútbol… Mi ropa normal me queda apretada — Se encogió de hombros — ¿Te parece si damos un paseo? — El chico asintió.

Caminaron hasta el parque donde siempre iban, se sentaron y dejaron que la brisa del lugar los acobijara. Sora apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Tai y cerró los ojos, relajándose completamente.

— Deberíamos ir mañana — habló el moreno mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

— ¿Ir a donde? — Preguntó con los ojos cerrados todavía.

— A tu chequeo médico — La pelirroja se levantó al escuchar eso.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Hizo una cara de desagrado.

— No es tan pronto, ha pasado como mes y medio, además – Suspiró y se quedó callado.

— ¿Además qué? ¿Qué pasa?

— No es que te veas como embaraza… Bueno, mejor dicho, no te ves como embarazada cuando traes ropa holgada, pero mira — Se acercó hasta ella y sostuvo su blusa desde atrás para que se ajustara a su cuerpo — Si usas ropa más pegada se nota un poco… Estoy seguro que alguien con experiencia lo notaría y cuando estas desnuda puedes notar que…

— Que mi vientre comienza a denotar el embarazo — Complementó ella, por lo que él asintió — De acuerdo, iremos mañana — Le sonrió.

* * *

**..**

**Al día siguiente.**

Por segunda vez tomaron el ascensor de la clínica Kentochi, bajaron en el piso 5 y fueron directo al consultorio 5-10, donde la secretaria los saludó y les dijo cuantos pacientes tenían por delante. Esta vez Sora se encontraba más calmada y ya no escondía su rostro bajo revistas, aunque todavía le diera un poco de pena la situación.

Tai por su parte estaba más intranquilo, había esperado tanto desde la primera vez que fueron para conocer el sexo de su bebé y ahora por fin lo sabría. No podía hacerle saber a la pelirroja que estaba ansioso, ya que de seguro esta lo regañaría y lo sermonearía acerca de la adopción y bla, .bla, bla… De todas maneras, no podía evitar estar emocionado.

Luego de un rato de espera la secretaria les hizo señas indicándoles que podían pasar al consultorio; era su turno de ser atendidos por la doctora Chen. Se sentaron frente al hermoso escritorio de roble y saludaron a la ginecóloga, quien se mostró sonriente al verlos llegar.

La doctora los pasó de inmediato a la sala de ecogramas y le ordenó a Sora que se acostara. Mientras preparaba los instrumentos le hizo algunas preguntas de rutina. Esparció el gel sobre el vientre ya no tan plano de la pelirroja.

— ¿Listos chicos? — Los dos adolescentes asintieron — La doctora comenzó a apretar el aparato sobre el cuerpo de la chica y fue apareciendo la imagen en pantalla, Tai miraba atento, mientras que Sora posaba sus ojos en la pared.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Lo puedo ver! — Expresó emocionadamente el moreno, quien por primera vez en la vida distinguía la figura de un bebé en una ecografía.

— Sí, ahí está — Sonrió la doctora — Bueno chicos, el bebe tiene 15 semanas de gestación, mide 16 centímetros y pesa 200 gramos, ya tiene los brazos y piernitas formadas, incluso sus órganos están casi completos… Y ya se mueve por si sólo, aunque todavía no puedas sentirlo. Su desarrollo es tal, que tiene huellas dactilares, mueve sus deditos y puede flexionar piernas y brazos; incluso ya chupa su dedo y es capaz de agarrar el cordón umbilical.

— Doctora Chen ¿qué sexo es? ¿Será varón? ¿Ese es su…

— Jaja, no Tai, esa es su pierna… y bueno su bebé será — la pelinegra calló unos segundos para dar expectativa y luego sonrió — Felicitaciones chicos, tendrán una niña.

— ¿Una niña? — Inquirió Sora, quien por primera vez había girado a ver la pantalla. La doctora asintió con mirada dulce.

**FLASHBACK ~**

— _Mami, quiero una hermanita _— _Pedía una pequeña de 5 años de edad._

— _Hija, ya hemos hablado de esto _— _Le recordaba su madre._

— _Pero Tai tiene una hermana, Hitaru tiene una hermana, incluso tú tienes una hermana _— _Exponía sus argumentos._

— _Pero usted no tendrá hermanas señorita. Ahora si me disculpas Sora, tengo que ir a atender la floristería, pórtate bien _— _Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y luego se fue fue._

— _Es tan injusto — Se quitaba el beso de su madre con la mano_ — _Cuando sea grande tendré una **niña **y va a tener muchas hermanitas._

_(…)_

_— Préstamela, por favor — Insistía una y otra una vez una niña castaña._

_— No Mimí, es mi **hija** y las hijas no se prestan — Le replicaba una pelirroja de 8 años de edad._

_— Pero a la mía se le salió la cabeza — Lloraba mientras señalaba el muñeco de un bebé decapitado. _

_— Eso te pasa por agarrarla de caballito — La regañaba — Ya mi **niña**, a ti no te pasará eso, mamá te va a cuidar muy bien — Le hablaba a su bebé de juguete mientras lo abrazaba._

_(…)_

_— No entiendo porque insistes en jugar ese juego de hombres — Reclamaba una mujer a su hija pre-adolescente._

_— No es un juego de hombres mamá, el fútbol también lo juegan las mujeres, todas mis compañeras de equipo lo son — La contradecía — además todas invitaron a sus padres para apoyarlas, porque es la final del torneo._

_— Eso no importa Sora, no iré a verte jugar ese deporte de hombres, cuando hagas algo femenino, propio de una señorita de 12 años me invitas — Dicho esto se fue de su casa._

_— Cuando hagas algo femenino me invitas — Repetía en tono de burla mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza — Cuando tenga una **niña** yo misma la enseñaré a jugar fútbol y la apoyaré en todo lo que le guste._

_(…)_

_— Mira Sora, en algunos años así estaremos tú y yo — La abrazaba el moreno con una mano, mientras que con la otra señalaba a una pareja que caminaba de manos agarradas. La chica estaba en un estado avanzado de su embarazo._

_—Si eres tierno — Le daba un rápido beso en los labios — Aunque para eso todavía falta mucho, sólo tenemos 15 años._

_— Lo sé… Pero algún día… y será un varón grande, fuerte y guapo como su padre — se señalaba a él mismo mientras sonreía._

_— Más bien, me gustaría que fuera una **niña**, siempre he soñado con tener una **niña **— Hablaba sin perder de vista a la otra pareja._

_Tai lo pensó por unos segundos y luego se puso frente a Sora para que esta lo mirara a los ojos — De acuerdo, tendremos una niña, hermosa y tierna como su madre — Le sonrió enamorado, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia — Pero tenemos que enseñarle a jugar fútbol — Sonrió._

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK **~

Por su parte Tai al escuchar el sexo del bebé apretó la mano de su novia y la besó varias veces con los ojos cerrados.

_—Una niña, hermosa y tierna como su madre_ _— _Recordó en su mente.

Abrió sus ojos, miró de nuevo a la pantalla y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima de emoción recorrió su mejilla. Se la secó rápidamente para que su novia no se diera cuenta, pero Sora no lo estaba mirando a él, tenía sus destellantes ojos rubíes anclados en la imagen de la ecografía.

_—_Bueno chicos, pasemos al consultorio, para darles indicaciones _— _Los tres se dirigieron de nuevo a la mesa de roble _— _Sora, ya para esta etapa las hormonas del embarazo se están nivelando, esto significa menos náuseas, micción menos frecuente y menos agotamiento. A partir del quinto mes experimentaras inclusive menos cambios de humor. Estas en lo que se llama la etapa más cómoda y agradable del embarazo. Sin embargo presentaras otros síntomas, puedes tener en este tiempo estreñimiento. Se debe en gran medida a que el crecimiento del útero hace presión sobre los órganos vecinos, incluyendo los intestinos, por lo que no funcionan adecuadamente. Para ello, nada mejor que consumir alimentos ricos en fibra, beber mucho líquido y hacer ejercicio.

_— _¿Cuándo debemos volver? _— _Preguntó el moreno, ya que su novia se encontraba callada, muy metida en sus pensamientos.

_—_En embarazos normales, como el suyo se hace una ecografía por trimestre, así que pueden volver dentro de 3 meses.

— ¿Tanto? — No le gustaba mucho la idea de estar tres meses sin poder ver a su bebé_._

— El tiempo pasa rápido — Le sonrió.

— Ahorita no es muy evidente — Comenzó a hablar Sora — Pero, ¿en cuánto tiempo mi vientre lucirá exactamente como uno de embarazada? No importando que me coloque ropa holgada

— El crecimiento de la barriga depende de cada mamá, hay algunas que ya en tu etapa se les nota claramente el embarazo, tú vestida te ves rellenita, no embarazada. Aunque, al finalizar este mes o iniciando el otro la ropa holgada no te ayudará mucho.

— Entiendo, muchas gracias por todo doctora Chen — Le sonrió.

— Por favor, llámenme Hiromi, ustedes dos son mis pacientes especiales.

— Hasta pronto Dra. Hiromi — Se despidió el moreno.

— Por cierto chicos — Los detuvo antes de salir — Se me olvidaba decirles algo, la bebé ya puede escucharlos, aprovechen para hablarle.

* * *

..

Al salir del consultorio el moreno pagó a la recepcionista el costo de la consulta e invitó a comer a su novia. Juntos fueron hasta una pizzería, donde para sorpresa de Tai, la pelirroja le estaba haciendo la competencia en cuanto a quien podía comer más.

— Tenemos que decirle a todos — Habló tranquila la chica, mientras mordía su sexto pedazo grande de pizza.

— ¿Decirles qué?... ¿Hablas de la bebé? —La chica asintió — Es raro que lo digas tan calmada — la miró extrañado.

— A la final se van a enterar ¿no? — Dio un sorbo a su bebida — Hiromi lo dijo muy claro, de este mes no pasa a que se note mi embarazo, supongo que solo he tenido suerte de tener la barriga pequeña — Se encogió de hombros.

— De acuerdo — Respondió algo dudoso ¿sería otro cambio de humor, debido al embarazo? — ¿Por quién quieres que empecemos? ¿Cómo lo quieres hacer?

— Primero le diremos a los chicos, son nuestros amigos y merecen saberlo, eso incluye a tu hermana — Dejó a un lado su comida — Luego le diremos a tus padres — Y eso es todo.

— ¿No se te olvida alguien? — Cuestionó, la chica negó con la cabeza — Déjame hacerte memoria, ¿conoces a alguien llamada Toshiko Takenouchi?

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza y suspiró — Ella se enterará de último ¿ok? — El moreno asintió — Acordemos una reunión con todos, pero aparte. Tú cita a los chicos y yo hablaré con Kari, Yolei y Mimí.

— No es justo, yo tengo que decirle a más personas que tú — Hizo un gesto infantil y la pelirroja lo miró con cara de reproche.

— Eso no importa, de esta forma es mejor, cuando lleguemos a nuestras casas, cada uno citará a los chicos — Sentenció.

— De acuerdo — Suspiró y se paró de la mesa — Iré a pagar, ya vuelvo.

— Oye Tai —Lo detuvo —Cómprame un helado de chocolate, uno muy grande, ahm y otra bebida, esta se acabó.

* * *

..

Mimí e Izzy se encontraban sentados en la alfombra de la sala, en la casa de la castaña, armaban un rompecabezas de un osito que había comprado la chica. Estaban concentrados en el juego, cuando el celular de la ojimiel sonó en señal de que recibió un mensaje de texto.

La chica de inmediato se paró a leerlo, ante la mirada de Izzy.

— Es de Sora, quiere que me reúna con ella en su casa el jueves — Informó.

El teléfono móvil del pelirrojo también sonó en ese momento, captando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

—Es de Tai, quiere que me reúna con él en su casa el jueves — Habló — Parece ser que me enteraré oficialmente del embarazo — Sonrió de medio lado — Por cierto ¿Sora te pidió a ti que llevaras donas? — La castaña negó con la cabeza.

* * *

..

En otro lado de la ciudad, Matt se encontraba en su departamento, practicando una nueva canción que había compuesto para su grupo, pero fue interrumpido por el vibrar de su celular. Dejó la guitarra de lado y caminó hasta la mesa de su computadora para tomar el aparato.

_Matt, el jueves, a las 4:00pm en mi ksa. Muy, muy imxtante… PD. Trae Ruffles de Qso. Tai._

El rubio presionó algunas teclas y respondió el mensaje.

_Aprende a escribir…. Ahí estaré… En cuanto a las Ruffles de queso .i._

* * *

_..  
_

Jou se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, leía un libro de bacteriología cuando escuchó sonar su celular. Lo tomó y leyó en voz alta.

— Jou, necesito de tu presencia en mi casa — Hizo un pausa — casa no se escribe con "K" Tai — regañó, aunque el castaño no pudiese escucharlo — el jueves a las 4. Muy, muy im "equis" tante ¿Qué es im "equis" tante? — lo pensó — Ah, ya entiendo, importante. Post Data, trae galletas de chocolate… Pero tengo que estudiar para un examen — Se quejó solo. Notó como le llegaba otro SMS a la bandeja, el cual también leyó en voz alta — No se vale poner un examen de excusa.

* * *

..

En la casa de la familia Motomiya, Davis veía un partido de fútbol soccer en la televisión. Fue interrumpido por un sonido que salía del bolsillo de su pantalón.

_La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar…_

— Jun, deja de meterte con mi celular — Gritó, mientras abría el SMS — Oye Má — Volvió a gritar — ¿Puedes hacerme chili con nachos para el jueves? — Preguntó en gritos.

— ¿Para qué? — Se escuchó cómo le gritaban desde una habitación.

— Fiesta en casa de Tai.

* * *

..

El moreno abrió la puerta de su casa, entró a ella y se quitó los zapatos dejándolos en la recepción, caminó hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, del cual tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja.

— Hola Kari, hola Yolei — Saludó a las chicas, quienes leían una revista de moda en la sala.

— Hola Tai — Saludaron al unísono ambas.

— Chicas, Sora las necesita en su casa el día jueves, a las 4 de la tarde, es algo muy, muy importante, por favor no dejen de ir — les pidió.

— ¿De qué se trata hermano? —Preguntó la menor de los Yagami.

— Anda y te enteras.

— ¿Es algo así como una pijamada? — Cuestionó Yolei.

— Algo así — Respondió Tai — Por cierto, ¿le puedes avisar a Ken que venga el mismo día y a la misma hora para acá?

— Claro — Respondió la chica, con mirada curiosa.

— Perfecto — Dijo mientras caminaba hasta su habitación — Ahm y Kari ¿tú puedes decirle a T.K que venga igual? No tengo su nuevo número de teléfono.

— Si, supongo que sí.

— ¿Qué traman tu hermano y Sora? — Inquirió la pelimorada. La castaña se encogió de hombros.

— Se me olvidaba algo importante — Habló el moreno asomando la cabeza desde la puerta de su cuarto — Yolei dile a Ken que traiga Coca-Cola. Kari pidele a T.K que compre helado de chocolate.

* * *

..

**Notas de autora:**

(*) - El pirulin es un producto que venden aquí en Venezuela por el cual mato si es necesario *.* Es demasiado riiiiico... Imagínense un cigarro hecho de barquilla y relleno de delicioso chocolate y ¡voilá! así es el pirulin xD ... Y si no pueden imaginárselo, try on google (=

Al principio me pareció que el capítulo me iba a quedar muy largo, pero cuando lo subí a FF vi que de hecho estaba corto, solo 2600 palabras, así que tuve que escribir más u.u

Por fin Tai y Sora se enteraron del sexo del bebé =D. Y resulta ser que la pelirroja siempre soñó con tener un bebé de "ese" sexo. ¿Influirá esto en su manera de pensar?

Por otro lado, ya Sora está experimentando el hambre de más, ahora come por ella y por el nuevo bebé, quien al parecer está heredando el apetito de su papá.

Toshiko le pidiendo a su hija que rebaje u.u Pero todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que está embarazada, lo cual es bueno.

¿A ver qué más? Como no falta mucho para que Sora luzca de veritas como una chica embarazada ambos decidieron contarles la verdad a todos, empezando por sus amigos.

**Próximo episodio: **"Esparciendo la noticia". Lo publicaré, entre el viernes-domingo de la semana entrante.

**Cabaret: **El episodio está casi listo, pero no lo terminé por hacer este ^^', intentaré subirlo más tarde o mañana.

**Agradecimientos:** No recuerdo si respondí o no los reviews pasados :$ Si no lo hice, discúlpenme por ello. Mil gracias por sus preciosos, bellos, consentidores, halagadores e importantísimos reviews a:

**Miko Love, Pushisko, Sybilla's Song, Digi-Phissy, Mazzinger-Taiora **(agrégame a mi nuevo msn, te dejé un mensaje en el otro)**, Kikasullivan **(yo también amo a Tai), **Shio** (ojalá coincidamos de nuevo en msn)**, Johita, Gravi, Faty, Alice, Nemesis, Stefi y Leeen ***.*

De igual modo gracias a tí, lector anónimo, que a pesar de que no me dejes un comentario te tomas el tiempo de leer mi historia. Espero me escribas pronto ;)

Chau, chau.

Lau,.


	15. Esparciendo la Noticia

¡Hola!

Lamento de todo corazón haberlos hecho esperar de esta manera tan absurda por un capítulo. Se mezclaron varias cosas que me impidieron actualizar, entre ellas las más destacadas que me fui de viaje y una enorme falta de inspiración.

También quiero pedirles disculpas a aquellos escritores a los que les debo mil reviews t.t. En especial a **Faty, Leen y Gravi.**

Espero no haber perdido lectores a causa de mi demora. Ojalá les guste este capítulo, el cual al principio no me convencía mucho pero luego terminó gustándome.

**Acotación:** Puede que al principio del capítulo se les dificulte un poquitito ya que hago varios cambios de escena. Es que fue algo que me lo imaginé tal cual y no quería cambiarlo. Tardé mas o menos en hacer que se viera "ordenado". Supongo que es algo que queda mejor en mi imaginación o en escenas visuales xD Igual creo que no me quedó del todo mal y que si se entiende lo que quise hacer.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15.**

**Esparciendo La Noticia.**

* * *

...

Había pensado un par de veces en diferentes posibles frases para utilizar al momento de tener que contarles a sus amigas la impactante noticia de que ella, a su tierna edad, estaba esperando una hija, producto de su amorosa relación con Taichi Yagami. Por un lado la tenía más fácil que Tai, ella solo tenía que informarle a Yolei y Kari, ya que Mimí estaba enterada desde hace demasiado rato. Por otro lado, si lo pensaba mejor, ella lo tenía más difícil que Tai, ya que Kari era su cuñada, por lo tanto sería tía de la bebé y le afectaría más directamente todo ese problema.

A la final, se decidió a hacerlo directo y sin rodeos. Estaba decidida a hacerlo ese día, no se sentía nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, ya que sabía que estaría hablando con verdaderas amigas que la apoyarían en las buenas y en las malas.

— Sora, hija, tus amigas ya llegaron — Le anunció su madre desde afuera de su cuarto.

— Hazlas pasar por favor mamá — Contestó desde adentro de la habitación.

— Chicas, Sora se encuentra en su habitación, pasen adelante, yo tengo que ir a la floristería, siéntanse en su casa — Recibió a las amigas de su hija.

* * *

..

Algunos pisos más abajo, en el mismo edificio, se encontraba Tai, tirado en el piso de su habitación, sus amigos estaban a su lado, todos sentados sobre la alfombra, al igual que él. Formaban un círculo en medio del cuarto.

— Me complace que hayan venido — Comenzó a hablar el moreno en tono importante— y que todos a excepción de ricitos de oro hayan traído lo que les pedí — Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Matt quien le devolvió el gesto tirándole una almohada.

— Ya déjate de payasadas y dinos que es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarnos.

— ¿Qué no es obvio Matt? — Interrumpió Davis — Estamos celebrando nuestras vacaciones; que todos pasamos de año en el instituto y que Ken, Yolei y Jou entraron en la universidad.

— ¿De verdad es por eso Tai? — Cuestionó con ojos brillosos Kido.

— Ehm si…En parte — Mintió —Y también porque hay otra cosa por la cual debemos celebrar en este momento — Su sonrisa se amplió.

— ¿Qué la selección japonesa goleó al equipo de Holanda? — Preguntó Motomiya.

— Podría ser una buena razón… Pero en realidad es otra cosa, mucho más importante.

— ¡Ya sé! — Interrumpió de nuevo — Es porque volvieron a sacar las gomitas de dinosaurio sabor manzana cítrica.

— ¿¡Davis serías tan amable de dejar a Tai hablar! — Lo paró en seco Izzy.

— ¿Pero qué otra cosa merece ser celebraba con chili y nachos? — Volvió a cuestionar, ganándose una mirada matadora por parte de todos los presentes — Esta bien, me callo.

— Gracias… Verán chicos, puede que al principio no lo tomen exactamente como una excelente noticia — Comenzó a hablar el moreno — De hecho sé que se van a conmocionar un poco y que probablemente dirán en sus mentes "Oh siii, ahora sí que Tai metió la pata" — Continuó — Pero luego si lo piensan con detenimiento se darán cuenta que lo que está ocurriendo es algo hermoso y que la vida me está bendiciendo con esto.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Tai? — Preguntó preocupado Jou.

— Chicos… yo… Más bien, Sora y yo…

* * *

..

— Chicas les he pedido que vinieran hoy a mi casa porque hay una cosa muy importante que tengo que decirles, sobre todo a ti Kari — Habló la pelirroja con voz firme y mirada decidida, observando fijamente a su cuñada.

— ¿Algo muy importante? ¿De qué se trata Sora? — Preguntó la castaña, intrigada al ver el comportamiento extraño que tenía su amiga.

— Lo que les voy a decir es algo que les impactará… Quizá sientan decepción de mí, no las culparía por ello, yo misma la sentí al enterarme… Hubiese querido alargar mucho más este momento… Mejor dicho, hubiese querido que no existiera este momento, pero es algo inevitable y que no puedo seguir postergando, es decir, tarde o temprano todos se van a enterar y quiero — Suspiró — Yo, necesito que ustedes sean las primeras en saberlo.

— Sora ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo? — Cuestionó angustiada Yolei.

— Si… Bueno no… No sé… Chicas… yo… Más bien, Tai y yo…

* * *

..

—… Vamos a ser padres — Soltaron la noticia ambos chicos.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la reacción en los chicos fue diversa, en su mayoría de asombro.

Matt, quien ya sabía la noticia, colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Mimí apretó la mano de la pelirrojs. Izzy fingió sorpresa, ya que a pesar de que él sabía del acontecimiento desde hace tiempo, Tai y Sora no se daban por enterado.

Kari llevó sus manos hasta su boca y dejó brotar de sus ojos algunas lágrimas sin poder contenerlas. Yolei abrió su boca a más no poder y los demás simplemente quedaron anonadados ante tal confesión.

El silencio abrumador se hizo presente en ambos departamentos. Nadie sabía que decir o que hacer, simplemente todos se limitaron a quedarse callados y a tratar de asimilar la noticia. En un momento u otro alguno de los presentes rompería el hielo y todo se volvería más fácil.

* * *

..

Los minutos transcurrían y el ambiente seguía en los dos sitios igual de callado… El silencio era sumamente incomodo, hasta que en el hogar Yagami alguien decidió dar fin a la tensa situación.

— ¡Felicitaciones! — Se acercó uno de los chicos hasta Tai y lo abrazó — Tenias razón, luego de pasada la impresión es fácil notar que se trata de una hermosa noticia.

— Muchas gracias ken — Respondió afectuosamente el moreno.

— Es cierto, un hijo es una bendición en todo momento. Te felicito — Esta vez fue Izzy quien se acercó a dar su apoyo.

Luego uno por uno expresaron sus palabras de optimismo hacia el castaño.

* * *

..

Unos pisos arriba, en casa de Sora, las cosas también estaban dando matiz de cambio. Kari, quien fue de las presentes la más afectada con la noticia por obvias razones, secó sus lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa y se acercó hasta su cuñada para abrazarla en silencio por algunos minutos.

— Kari — Pronunció en voz baja la pelirroja al sentir que luego de un rato la menor se despegaba de ella.

— Y bien — Dijo en un tono de voz entusiasta — ¿Seré tía de una niña o de un niño? — Sonrió ampliamente, logrando que las demás chicas en la habitación hicieran lo mismo.

* * *

..

— Pero a pesar de que será niña le enseñaré a jugar fútbol — Alardeó el futuro papá.

— ¿Y Sora estará de acuerdo con eso? — Cuestionó el peliazul.

— Claro que si Jou, a Sora también le gusta el fútbol — Intervino Davis — Ella antes estaba en el equipo de soccer femenino. ¿No es así Tai?

— Bueno sí, le gusta el fútbol…Aunque — Su cara entristeció — ella… Sora quiere…

* * *

..

— ¿QUÉEE? — Gritó histérica Yolei — ¿Darás en adopción a tu hija? ¿POR QUÉ?

— Porque quiero que mi niña tenga una buena vida y porque su papá y yo estamos muy jóvenes para enfrentar tal responsabilidad.

— Pues debieron pensar en eso antes de empezar a tener relaciones sexuales — La regañó la pelilila.

— Lo sé, pero es que…

— UN MOMENTO — La interrumpió con un grito Yolei — ESO SIGNIFICA QUE — Su cara se puso roja hasta las orejas — Tai y tú han tenido relaciones sexuales — Dijo a lo bajo como si hablara de algo prohibido.

* * *

..

— Eso es algo obvio Jou — Habló el moreno un poco sonrojado — ¿De qué otra manera quedaría Sora embarazada?

— AAAA — Volvió a gritar — PERO USTEDES SON UNOS NIÑOS ¿CÓMO PUDIERON ESTAR PENSANDO EN ESAS COSAS?

— ¿Qué acaso tú nunca has hecho nada de aquello? — Preguntó divertido Matt, a quien le causaba entretenimiento a más no poder ver a su amigo rojo desde los pies a la cabeza.

— CLARO QUE NO…. Un momento, eso quiere decir que… ¡TU TAMBIÉN! — El rubio se encogió de hombros dándole a entender al peliazul que aquello era algo normal — ¿Y USTEDES? — Miró a los demás — No me digan que ustedes igual.

— Pues yo no — Habló Izzy al sentir la mirada acusadora de Kido sobre él.

— A mí tampoco me miren — Respondió tímido Ken.

— Por tu bienestar físico espero que tú tampoco — Amenazó Tai a T.K, quien desde hace poco había comenzado a salir con su hermana.

— Te lo juro que no — Se defendió rápidamente el rubio.

— Oigan y ¿por qué a mí nadie me mira? ¿Es que acaso no creen que yo sea capaz de convencer a una chica para eso? — Se quejó motomiya, pero nadie le prestó mayor atención.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó Tai? — Preguntó tímido T.K — ¿No se cuidaron? — Todos observaron atentos al moreno esperando la respuesta.

— Es que nosotros… — hizo una breve pausa y suspiró — Al principio utilizábamos condones, pero como cada vez nuestros encuentros eran más frecuentes — Se sonrojó al decir esto — decidimos cambiarnos a pastillas anticonceptivas… Lo que pasó en sí es que Sora y yo tuvimos una pelea estúpida — giró los ojos al recordar la escena — y a ella le pareció buena idea dejar de tomar las píldoras para castigarme, pero luego nos reconciliamos y… — ninguno de los chicos le quitaba la mirada de encima — y… bueno, yo… yo, le dije que me quitaba

— ¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUÉ? — Comenzó a gritar de nuevo Jou, dejando sordos a todos los presentes — ¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE ESO NO ES EFECTIVO?

— Pues ahora lo sé — Contestó nervioso el aludido mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Permíteme explicarte — Se ajustó los lentes en señal de que comenzaría en breve un discurso — Coitus interruptus…

* * *

..

— También conocido como marcha atrás — Hablaba inspirada la pelilila — o como tú y Tai le dicen "quitarse", es un método anticonceptivo natural muy poco efectivo… ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella misma para luego responder — por que para facilitar la penetración el órgano sexual masculino segrega a través de las glándulas de Cowper líquido pre seminal, el cual puede contener espermatozoides, que son los que hacen posible el embarazo sin necesidad de una eyaculación— comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación con los ojos cerrados — Según estudios, los índices de embarazo no deseado debido a utilizar este método, llegan hasta el 30% de los casos.

— Muchas gracias por la clase de salud sexual Yolei, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde para ello — Comentó la pelirroja, usando un tono un poco sarcástico.

— Nunca está de más el conocimiento — Se encogió de hombros.

— Sora — habló la pequeña castaña, intentando cambiar un poco el tema — ¿Estás segura de querer dar a mi sobrina en adopción? — Preguntó con la mirada un poco triste. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella y luego en Sora.

— Al principio estaba completamente segura de querer hacerlo — comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz calmado — aunque confieso que desde que supe que será una niña — sonrió — lo he dudado un poco, pero… siempre vuelve a mí la idea de que es lo mejor — calló al sentir que su cuñada tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

— Yo siempre te he querido mucho Sora — la chica hablaba mirándola a los ojos — y siempre desee que tú y mi hermano fueran algo más que amigos… Su relación me parece totalmente hermosa; y aunque la noticia me haya tomado por sorpresa y que sea algo adelantado en el tiempo; el hecho de que ustedes vayan a tener una bebé es precioso y me complacería muchísimo conocer a la pequeña Yagami-Takenouchi — Su voz se quebró un poco — No te obligo a que cambies de opinión, pero te pido por favor que lo pienses con más detenimiento… Sé que ustedes son jóvenes, pero estoy segura de que tienen lo necesario para formar una familia feliz.

— Tus amigos te apoyaríamos siempre Sora — Esta vez fue Mimí quien comenzó a hablar — La pequeña Sorita será una niña muy querida por todos, y a ti te ayudaremos en todo lo que nos sea posible — Abrazó a Sora por el costado derecho — Yo también te pido como Kari que lo pienses una vez más.

— Es cierto lo que dicen Kari y Mimí — Las apoyó Yolei — Tener una bebé es algo hermoso y tú contaras con el apoyo sin condiciones de nosotras y de los chicos… Tu bebita encontrará una gran familia entre todos, por favor, piénsalo.

— Kari… Mimí… Yolei — Pronunció el nombre de sus amigas, con lágrimas en los ojos — Son las mejores amigas… Yo…— Limpió con su mano derecha una lágrima que derramaba por su mejilla — Lo pensaré — Sonrió.

— ¡BINGO! — Gritó emocionada Yolei — ¡ABRAZO GRUPAL! — y dicho esto se tiró encima de las chicas para abrazarlas.

* * *

..

Esa tarde había sido productiva. Ahora todos sus amigos conocían del embarazo de su novia y lo habían tomado muy bien. Además le había quedado bastante comida de la que habían llevado los chicos. Y por si fuera poco, Kari le había comentado, en la charla hermana a hermano que tuvieron, que habían convencido a Sora para que reconsiderara el desechar la idea de adopción, lo que a él le parecía grandioso.

Tan solo faltaba que le dijeran a sus padres y lo más difícil, a la señora Takenouchi. Tendría que idearse un buen discurso para utilizar en el momento de decirle a la Toshiko que él había embarazado a su hija, a su única y querida hija. Suspiró cansado, el solo hecho de pensar en aquello le daba dolor de cabeza.

Pero para que los "adultos" se enteraran todavía faltaba al menos una semana, pensó erróneamente.

Encendió su computadora y reprodujo en ella el video de la ecografía de su bebé, como ya había hecho muchas otras veces desde que la Dra. Hiromi le diera el video.

— Buenas noches bebita — habló delante del monitor — hoy tu papi y tu mami tuvieron una reunión con sus amigos y les hablamos de ti… Todos están muy ansiosos de conocerte, al parecer vas a ser una niña muy consentida.

El moreno deseaba poder hablarle directamente a su hija, a través de la barriga de su madre, pero como sabía que Sora se enfadaría con él no le quedaba de otra que hacerlo ante su computadora.

— Tu mamá está reconsiderando la idea de que te quedes con nosotros para siempre — sonrió ilusionado — te dije que tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo ante tu encanto…

Iba a continuar con su charla pero cerró la ventana de video de un tirón al escuchar como su madre lo llamaba alterada.

— Taichi Yagami — Pronunció su madre al entrar a su habitación — A la sala ahora, tenemos que hablar — Notaba miedo en su mirada.

¿Qué había hecho ahora para que su madre se viera así?

* * *

..

La pelirroja estaba parada frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo mirando su reflejo, quería intentar algo, pero no estaba segura de si hacerlo o no. Lo meditó unos segundos y a la final se dejó llevar por el deseo que sentía en ese momento.

Se levantó un poco la blusa que llevaba puesta, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acariciar su vientre.

— Hola bebé — pronunció con voz dulce — es primera vez que te hablo directamente pero creo que ya debes saber quien soy… soy… soy, tu mamá. — Aquello no sonaba tan mal después de todo — Tus tías me han hecho recapacitar acerca si es lo correcto o no que yo cuide de ti por siempre. Algo me dice que te van a consentir en exceso cuando nazcas — Sonrió — Quiero que sepas que a la final cualquier decisión que tome será por tu bien, eso tenlo por seguro… Me imagino que debes estar cansada, fue un día largo, así que te dejaré dormir… Descansa mi pequeñita.

Al terminar de hablar abrió sus ojos, aquella experiencia había sido sumamente agradable. No se imaginaba que hablar con su hija le sería tan gratificante.

Acomodó su blusa de nuevo en su lugar y se acostó en su cama. Esa noche dormiría con una nueva idea en su cabeza, y eso era la posibilidad de quedarse con su niña.

* * *

..

Lo había pensado un par de veces, pero aún así no recordaba haber hecho algo que explicara el comportamiento de sus padres en ese momento. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá frente a él, con la cara completamente seria y creando un silencio incomodo que su madre decidiera romper.

— Quisiera que me explicaras que es esto Taichi — habló la sra. Yagami a medida que sacaba una hoja de papel de su bolsillo.

El corazón del moreno dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho al ver lo que su madre sostenía entre sus manos.

— ¿C-cómo es q-que…? — Tartamudeó.

— Lavaba tu ropa, cuando cayó de uno de tus pantalones esto… Puedes decirme ¿Qué hacía en tu jean una receta de medicinas para embarazadas? — Preguntó temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

Otro nudo se formó en la boca del estomago del castaño ante esa pregunta. Había sido el estúpido más estúpido del mundo al dejar algo tan importante dentro de su ropa.

Se encogió dentro del sillón en el que estaba sentado y pasó sus manos por su cara mientras exhalaba aire en un gesto de angustia. Ya no tenía sitio para donde agarrar. Había llegado el momento de que sus padres se enteraran.

— Yo…

— ¿Tú qué Taichi?, ¿Tú qué? — Preguntaba desesperada la mujer.

— Embaracé a Sora —Dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que sus padres lo escucharan.

— ¡Oh Dios mio Yuuko! — Exclamó al enterarse de la noticia y se echó a llorar en los brazos de su esposo.

— ¿Hermano? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Kari hizo presencia en la sala al escuchar el llanto de su madre.

— ¿TÚ LO SABIAS NO ES CIERTO? — Preguntó alterada su madre — Y AUN ASÍ NO DIJISTE NADA.

— Susumu cálmate — Le pidió su esposi, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación — Kari, siéntate — señaló otro sillón que se encontraba diagonal a ambos.

La menor miraba a su madre, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Luego miró a su padre, su semblante era serio y meditativo. Por último miró a su hermano, se encontraba petrificado en el mueble, con la mirada fijada en el piso.

Al pasar unos minutos Susumu pudo calmarse y dejar de llorar, sin embargo pasaron unos minutos más para que alguien se decidiera hablar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Sora de embarazo? — Preguntó Yuuko sin dirigirle la mirada a su hijo.

— Se acerca a los cuatro meses — Respondió el moreno sin apartar la vista del suelo.

— ¿Y acaso no pensabas decirnos nada? — Preguntó enojado su padre, quien esta vez sí miró fijamente. — ¿Pretendías que nunca nos enteráramos? ¿O acaso estabas pensando en deshacerte del bebé? ¿Es eso Taichi? — Presionaba con preguntas.

— Ya basta papá — Intervino la castaña en defensa de su hermano, el cual permanecía sin habla — Tai pensaba decírselos pronto, sólo buscaba el momento adecuado.

— Tú guarda silencio Hikari — Ordenó — ¿Qué piensan a hacer al respecto? ¿Toshiko ya lo sabe? — El castaño negó con la cabeza — ¡Maldición Taichi! ¡Ustedes dos son unos niños! — Golpeó el respaldo del sofá y luego se calló intentando calmarse.

— Lo siento papá… Lo siento mamá — se disculpó el moreno — Lamento haberlos decepcionado, pero no puedo cambiar lo que ya está hecho. Tendré una hermosa niña con la chica a la que amo y a pesar de que soy un niño, como ustedes dicen, daré lo mejor de mí por ellas… Les pido que traten de comprender.

— Tai — Su madre se paró del sofá y caminó hasta él y lo abrazó — Te quiero hijo — Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquella sería una larga, que transcurriría entre explicaciones, más lágrimas, algunos regaños, pero a la final impregnada de amor familiar, comprensión y perdón a los errores.

* * *

..

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ya los amigos de ambos chicos están por enterados de que estos inocentones van a ser papás. Joe y Yolei que son los más recataditos, exagerados y traumáticos armaron medio drama, como era de esperarse ¿o no?

Sora está encariñándose más con aquello de ser mamá. Y tai, derrochando felicidad y hablando con su bebé a escondidas.

A la final se armó un lío con los padres de Tai, pero nada que el amor de familia no logre perdonar.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? Buena pregunta, ya que yo ni idea ._. Já, no es cierto =P tengo algo planeadito por allí, que mejor me pongo a escribir desde ya para poder subirles el próximo fin de semana.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a mis hermosos lectores por los reviews del capi pasado. Respondo rapidito por aquí a los que no les respondí por privado ._.

**Naku **(awww que linda, estuviste hasta tan tarde leyendo mi historia *.*... Espero que no te haya desencantado lo que te hice esperar por nuevo capi), **Tsukimine **(jaja si, el instito maternal lo ha cogido Tai ), **Dan Yagami **(Extrañé tu comentario), **Miko **(Yo al principio pensé en trillizos, pero no les quise complicar más la existencia xD), **Faty, Stefy, Leeen, Shaoran, Shio, KikaSullivan **(En este capí Sora se emotiva más =D), **Gravi *.*, Bruzzxa y Nemesis.**

**.**

**.**

Y a tí lector anónimo. Si te gustó premiame con un review *.*

**Lau,.  
**


	16. ¿Y cómo se lo digo a Mamá?

No había marcha atrás para lo que iba a pasar, era ese día o nunca, y por obvias razones "nunca" no era una opción posible. Miró el reloj de pared que colgaba en la cocina, marcaba la 1:00pm, su madre regresaría de la floristería en cualquier momento y se enteraría de todo.

Las cosas con los padres de Tai habían resultado bien, de hecho mejor de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginarse. La señora Susumu incluso se notaba emocionada con la idea de ser abuela y se había puesto a llorar con ella mientras la abrazaba y le daba la bienvenida oficial a la familia.

Esperaba con todo su corazón que su madre tuviera aunque sea una octava parte de la compresión que tenía la señora Yagami.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar como en la puerta principal era introducida la llave. El momento que tanto quiso evitar había llegado. Tai apretó su mano en señal de apoyo, pero aquello no logró calmarla ni un poco.

Era oficial, si no moría por la reacción de su madre, de seguro moriría de la expectativa.

— Hola hija — Saludó la mujer castaña al llegar — ¿Tai? Hola, me alegra verte — Sonrió al ver que su yerno se encontraba en casa.

— ¿Cómo le va señora Takenouchi? — Preguntó algo nervioso al imaginarse lo que vendría.

— Bien cariño ¿Ya almorzaron? ¿O quieren que les prepare algo de comer?

— No se preocupe señora Takenouchi, ya comimos — mintió. ¿Comer? ¿En un momento así? No, definitivamente pasaba de opción.

— ¿Y otra cosa? ¿Un té quizá? —Preguntó amablemente.

— Mamá, queremos hablar contigo acerca de algo — interrumpió la chica llamando su atención.

— ¿Y qué será? — Cuestionó curiosa.

— Bueno… Será mejor que tome asiento — Sugirió el moreno.

La mujer se extrañó ante la petición del joven, pero de igual modo lo hizo. Se sentó en un sillón, mientras que Sora y Tai tomaron asiento en un sofá frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy mamá? — Se adelantó a preguntar Sora, quien no quería entrar de lleno al tema.

— Bien, vendí varios arreglos ¿De eso querían hablarme? — ¿A qué venía aquello?

— Sí — Mintió la pelirroja.

— No — La contradijo Tai — Queremos hablarle de otra cosa… Algo más importante — Se ganó con eso una mirada desesperada de parte de su novia y una curiosa de parte de su suegra — ¿El clima se puso algo caliente aquí no? —Pregunta estúpida.

— Estamos a 20 Cº Tai — Toshiko no entendía el extraño comportamiento de ambos chicos — ¿Me van a decir de que quieren hablar o no?

— Verá señora Takenouchi — Comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Sabía que decirle a su suegra lo que pasaba iba a ser difícil, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que tanto, las palabras no le salían de la boca por más que trataba — ¿Recuerda el té que nos ofreció hace rato? — Volvió a divagar — Lo mejor será que se tome uno bien cargado — La señora arqueó una de sus cejas.

— Sora ¿qué ocurre? — Preguntó con cara seria.

La chica abrió la boca para contestar, pero las palabras no salieron de esta. Sintió de nuevo como su novio la tomaba de la mano y le hacía señas de que sería él quien hablaría.

— Lo que le tenemos que decir es algo difícil — Seguía apretando la mano de la chica, estaba sudorosa y con un leve temblor — verá, pasó algo y… — Volvió a callar.

De verdad estaba intentándolo, hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero simplemente aquella situación era difícil ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que su única hija, quien además es adolescente, está embarazada? Y qué eso es culpa tuya.

— Ya díganme que pasa — Exigió — ¿A caso a muerto alguien? — Se alarmó.

— No mamá, no ha muerto nadie. Aunque si esto no es la muerte, de seguro que se le parece — Habló con voz nerviosa, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte aquella sensación horrible que le comprimía el estómago ¿asustada? Esa palabra era poco para lo que sentía en aquel momento.

— Hija por favor, dime que está pasando ¿Por qué estas tan pálida? — Preguntó preocupada.

— Señora Takenouchi… Yo… — Habló el moreno, captando la atención de su suegra — Yo amo a su hija Sora. Creo que es algo que usted sabe de sobra — sonrió nervioso — Es la mujer de mi vida, la chica perfecta y estoy orgulloso de ella en todos los sentidos. Ha criado a una excelente hija y estupenda mujer.— Volvió a hacer otra pausa — Lo que vengo a decirle hoy — tragó profundo y miró a Sora para darse fuerzas.

Él tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía, pero estaba seguro de que su novia tenía mil veces más miedo que él, tanto así que hasta estaba pálida y temblando levemente. Por ella tenía que ser fuerte. ¿Había sido hombre para tener sexo con ella? Pues iba a ser hombre también para dar la cara por su chica, de eso estaba seguro. Así que no más rodeos, sería valiente y lo diría. ¿De morir no pasaban? ¿Cierto?

— Sora y yo nos amamos… — Continuó — Nos amamos mucho y… producto de nuestro amor… ella y yo… ella y yo — su respiración se tornó algo agitada — Sora y yo vamos a tener una hija — Lanzó las últimas palabras con sumo cuidado.

La respiración de la chica se cortó al escuchar lo que su novio acababa de decir. Apretó la mano del moreno con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ya lo había dicho, ya su madre lo sabía. No tenía donde esconderse, enfrentaría la reacción de su progenitora. Le rogaba al cielo que lo que pasara no fuera tan fuerte.

Toshiko apretó sus puños al escuchar aquello, arrugando consigo la falda que cargaba puesta. Fijó su mirada en el piso y apretó su mandíbula para contener las emociones que sentía en aquel momento.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que su hija estaba esperando un hijo. Por Dios ¿A quién querían engañar esos dos niños? A ella misma le había tocado estar embarazada, sabía perfectamente como reconocer cuando alguien más lo estaba.

Sonrió de manera fría. Dentro de ella siempre lo supo. Los extraños antojos de su hija, el cambio de humor, las náuseas constantes. Que de la noche a la mañana dejara el tenis, ella que amaba tanto el deporte, simplemente se había retirado del equipo sin dar razones. Y aunado a todo eso la subida de peso, Sora, quien siempre había sido más delgada que un palillo chino, ahora estaba engordando.

Por más que su hija intentara esconderse detrás de esa ropa holgada, ella se había dado cuenta, su instinto de madre se lo decía, algo no estaba bien.

¿Entonces por qué no había hecho nada? Por miedo, por estúpida, o simplemente por darle crédito a la pelirroja. Dentro sí misma tenía la esperanza de que fueran solo ideas de ella, malas jugadas de su mente, pero no, aquel chico le había confirmado lo que tanto temía, su pequeña Sora estaba embarazada, no había terminado la escuela, pero estaba embarazada.

Los dos chicos miraban expectantes a la mujer, esperando alguna reacción en ella, que les gritara, que llorara, cualquier cosa, pero a cambio de eso, se había mantenido sentada todo el tiempo, sin moverse ni un centímetro, sin decir ni una sola palabra, con la mirada fija en el suelo. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Los mataba el hecho de no saber que estaba pensando la mujer en ese instante.

— Mamá por favor di algo — Habló la pelirroja, quien no pudo más y comenzó a dejar correr algunas lágrimas por su mejilla. Tai la abrazó al ver que estaba llorando.

Toshiko seguía igual, estática en el mismo sitió, sin mirar a su hija.

— Señora Takenouchi, no se quede así. Sé que es duro para usted, pero créame que no dejaré sola a su hija, me haré responsable de ella y de mi hija — Comentó el castaño, pero no obtuvo respuesta — Hable por favor, diga algo —Pidió.

Luego de un rato, la mujer alzó la vista y miró al moreno. Seguido fijó sus ojos en su hija. Su mirada era fría y distante. Su rostro no demostraba expresión alguna.

— Vete — Pronunció débilmente a medida que desviaba su vista de los chicos.

— Señora Takenouchi, le prometo irme después de que hablemos — la mujer lo le lanzó una mirada.

— No me refería a ti — Dijo de manera fría — Tú, vete — miró a su hija — Recoge tus cosas y vete.

— Mamá — Habló la chica con voz temblorosa y con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro con toda fuerza.

— Señora Takenouchi, no se precipite, no tome decisiones dejándose llevar por sus emociones — Intentó convencerla el moreno, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

La mujer de cabellos castaño se paró del sillón donde estaba sentada, alisó su falda, tomó sus llaves y caminó con dirección a la puerta principal. Su hija la siguió de inmediato.

— Mamá, no te vayas por favor — Pidió Sora sosteniéndola del brazo.

— NO ME TOQUES —Le gritó soltándose bruscamente del agarre. Tai de inmediato se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta ellas, pero se detuvo al ver como su novia le hacía una seña — Te creía más inteligente, pero no, siempre has sido una decepción para mí — habló mirando a su hija con ojos de desprecio — ¿Era mucho pedir una hija normal? Primero con tu obsesión por el fútbol, un deporte de hombres ¿y ahora esto? Una adolescente embarazada.

— Mamá — pronunció casi inaudiblemente, sin poder contener las lágrimas y sintiendo como el corazón se le oprimía dentro de su pecho — No me quedaré con la niña, la daré en adopción, no será una molestia para ti —Pensó que con eso su madre se sentiría mejor, menos defraudada pero se equivocó.

— CALLATE — Volvió a gritar y le dio una bofetada a la pelirroja.

El moreno, quien se había mantenido al margen, por petición de su novia, se acercó rápidamente y se puso en frente de la chica.

— ESCUCHEME SEÑORA TAKENOUCHI — Alzó su voz no pudiendo contener el coraje al ver lo que había pasado — NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGA DAÑO A SORA. No vuelva a tocarla nunca más, porque su hija tiene quien la defienda — habló decidido.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos con rencor y luego se volteó —No me importa lo que hagan con la bebé, ahora es su problema. Volveré a las 6 de las floristería y espero no encontrarlos a ninguno de los dos aquí — Dicho esto se marchó del departamento.

Luego de que Toshiko se fuera, Sora se tiró al piso a llorar, su respiración era agitada y las lágrimas caían sin control alguno por su rostro, nublando su vista. Se sentía acabada. Su madre le acababa de dar la espalda en un momento tan importante para ella, en una situación que la hacía sentir tan frágil. Se sentía despreciable, era su culpa todo lo que había pasado y por no tomar las decisiones correctas, ahora no tenía un hogar y eso la devastaba.

El castaño la abrazó con fuerzas y acarició su espalda intentando calmarla un poco. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sabía que las cosas no iban a darse fáciles con la señora Takenouchi, pero ¿botar a su hija de su casa? Eso nunca se lo había esperado.

— No te preocupes mi amor, todo saldrá bien — Le besaba con ternura la cabeza, sin soltar el abrazo y sin detener las caricias — Las cosas se arreglaran, tranquila. Estoy contigo princesa.

Juntos recogieron la mayor cantidad de cosas que pudieron, principalmente ropa y enseres de primera necesidad. Guardaron todo lo que les cupo en algunas maletas, bolsos y morrales. De un momento a otro ambos se encontraban de pie frente al departamento Yagami.

El chico sacó su llave del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta, ingresando él primero con las maletas, seguido de su novia. Al entrar se ganaron las miradas de los presentes, quienes comprendieron de inmediato lo que había ocurrido.

Tai miró a su padre en busca de apoyo, este tardó en reaccionar algunos segundos, pero luego caminó hasta los dos adolescentes y los ayudó con su carga.

— Llevaré esto a tu habitación — Le habló a su hijo y observó a Sora, quien no quitaba su vista del piso.

Kari y Susumu se acercaron hasta ella y la abrazaron. No dijeron nada, solo querían mostrarle su apoyo en aquel momento.

— Hija sienta a Sora en el sofá, prepararé té.

Y así fueron pasando las horas. Estaba enormemente agradecida con los padres de Tai por apoyarla en aquel momento tan difícil para ella y por permitirle quedarse a vivir en su casa. Quizá la vida no le había regalado una madre comprensiva, pero si le había dado unos suegros excelentes, una cuñada encantadora y un novio maravilloso.

Toshiko llegó a su departamento mucho más tarde de lo que había dicho. Entró al lugar y fue directo a la habitación de su hija, comprobando que ya no se encontraban en ella la mayoría de los objetos personales de Sora.

Entró a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, guardó los tacones en su respectiva caja y colgó la ropa que se había quitado, todo tan ordenado como de costumbre.

Se preparó un pan y lo comió lentamente, poniendo atención en cada masticada que daba. Cuando por fin lo terminó fue hasta la cocina para lavar el plato que había ensuciado. Abrió el grifo y dejó caer el agua, enjabonó el utensilio y luego lo enjuagó. Tomó un paño de cocina y lo secó con sumo cuidado, pero en un momento de descuido el plato resbaló de sus manos, estrellándose contra el duro suelo y rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

La señora Takenouchi se agachó para recoger los trozos de vidrio y cuando los tuvo en sus manos los apretó con fuerza y volvió a tirar. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo y comenzó a llorar, dejando salir todas las emociones que momentos atrás había retenido.

Su pequeña hija, la única compañía que le quedaba luego de que su esposo Haruhiko había muerto, ahora estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara eso? Debió ponerle más disciplina, debió impedir que tuviera novio siendo tan joven…No sabía que exactamente, pero algo hubiera hecho para evitar que eso ocurriera y sin embargo no lo hizo y ahora una niña estaba esperando a otra niña, que tontería.

Dirigió su mirada a los rincones de la casa, todo se veía más oscuro de lo normal. De pronto se sintió tan pequeña dentro de aquel lugar. Nunca lo había pensado, pero ese departamento era enorme, mucho más para una sola persona. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y continuó llorando ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

Daba gracias al cielo que Tai tuviera un cuarto grande y una cama matrimonial. Se acostó del lado izquierdo del colchón y sintió como su novio se acomodaba a su lado abrazándola. ¿Qué irónico no? Había soñado varias veces el estar algún día como lo estaba en ese momento: Tai y ella solos en una habitación, abrazados, y esperando un niño. Pero ahora que lo vivía no le hacía mucha gracia.

_Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se te puede cumplir, _pensó. Miró el techo de la habitación y no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora a causa del embarazo, y tenía el presentimiento de que todavía le quedaban malos ratos que pasar.

— Todo es su culpa — Susurró en voz baja, ganándose la atención de su acompañante, quien la miró con ojos cuestionadores —Si ella no hubiera existido no tendría que pasar por todo esto. Es la peor "cosa" que he hecho en mi vida.

El moreno soltó su abrazo y se sentó en la cama al entender a que se refería la pelirroja con todo eso — Sora — La miró serio — No quiero escucharte decir una vez más esas palabras.

— Es la verdad.

— NO — alzó la voz — No, lo es. Ella no pidió venir a este mundo, no es la culpable de nada de lo que está pasando. Tú y yo tomamos decisiones que nos llevaron a esto, no le eches la culpa a quien no la tiene. Y mucho menos la llames "cosa", es NUESTRA hija, y te está escuchando.

— Pero Tai — sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

— Pero nada. Si no estás en tu casa en este momento no es culpa de ella. Es culpa de TU MADRE, que es un ser insensible, de bajos sentimientos al que no le importas — Calló de inmediato al tener conciencia de lo que había dicho. — Sora, lo siento, no quise ser tan duro — Abrazó de nuevo a la chica y sintió como temblaba en sus brazos.

— Es cierto, no le importo a mi madre — habló entre sollozos — nunca le he importado de verdad.

— Ya princesa, me tienes a mí, tienes el apoyo de mi familia, de tus amigos — Alzó su cara con delicadeza y besó tiernamente sus labios — Sólo te pido que no hagas con nuestra hija lo que tu mamá ahora hace contigo — La chica escuchó atenta aquellas palabras — Sora — El moreno lo pensó unos segundos antes de decirlo — Yo quiero quedarme con mi bebé.


	17. Tomando Decisiones

**CAPÍTULO 17.**

**Tomando Decisiones**

* * *

..

Era increíble como en las pocas semanas que llevaba fuera de su casa su barriga hubiera crecido tanto; ahora sí que se veía como toda una mujer embarazada.

En la casa de Tai todos la trataban con especial cariño, más que el de costumbre, pero aún así habían tres cosas que no la dejaban sentirse del todo cómoda con su nuevo estilo de vida. La primera de esas cosas era la escuela.

Sus vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin. Muy pronto le tocaría cursar su último año escolar y eso significaba regresar al instituto y encarar a todos los estudiantes y alumnos del mismo.

Nadie, a excepción de sus amigos y familiares, sabía que ella estaba embarazada. Había procurado ser discreta y salir poco de la casa de su novio para que nadie la viera antes de tiempo, pero era cuestión de días para que oficialmente todo el mundo supiera que ella, Sora Takenouchi, era una madre adolescente. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían? ¿Serían muy duros con ella? ¿La juzgarían a sobremanera? Algo le decía que sí, pero no quería pensar mucho en ello, ya que le aterraba.

El segundo motivo que impedía que ella alcanzara la felicidad, era su madre. Desde que la había echado de su casa no habían vuelto a hablar. Tan siquiera la había visto, y eso que vivían en el mismo edificio. Luego de su pelea parecía que la tierra se la había tragado.

Al principio Kari le decía que era el impulso del momento, que seguro Toshiko pronto la buscaría y le pediría arreglar las cosas, pero aquello nunca pasó y era una situación que en definitiva le quitaba el sueño.

Y la tercera razón, y quizá la más importante de todas, era Tai. El moreno estaba más que decidido a quedarse con la bebé y se lo recordaba cada cierto tiempo.

La primera vez que se lo había mencionado pensó que era una reacción que había tenido por lo ocurrido con su madre y todo eso, pero no, cada día que pasaba se le veía más y más decidido, para él la adopción no era una opción. Quería ejercer su rol de padre.

¿Y qué había con ella? No sabía si por insistencia de Tai o por cualquier otra cosa, pero la verdad es que ya no estaba completamente segura de dar a su bebé en adopción. Diría que su mente estaba dividida un 50% a favor y un 50% en contra. Fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomara, debía darse prisa, ya que cada vez faltaba menos para el nacimiento de su niña, y ni modo que escogiera después de eso.

Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y observó su reflejo por un rato. Vestía unos pantalones de embarazada color celeste. Jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado lo cómodos que podían ser. Encima de esto y cubriendo su inmensa barriga, cargaba puesto un franelón blanco con flores celestes que Mimí le había ayudado a elegir. Hacer compras para su nuevo guardarropa de verdad fue relajante, y estaba satisfecha con lo que había comprado. Sus nuevas prendas eran lindas y por todos los santos juraba que eran de lo más cómodo que había usado en su vida.

- ¿Observando lo hermosa que te ves? – Preguntó su novio al entrar a la habitación.

- Algo así – sonrió - ¿Tú qué opinas?

El chico la abrazó por detrás y la miró a través del espejo.

- Sin duda eres la mamá más linda de todo Japón – Besó dulcemente la mejilla de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué hacías? - Preguntó cambiando un poco la conversación – Llevas toda la semana saliendo.

- Te traje helado – Le dijo alzando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano derecha.

- Gracias… - Habló arrebatándoselo de las manos. Desde que estaba embarazada el helado era para ella lo mismo que probar el cielo – Pero ¿qué más hacías? No me vas a decir que te tardaste tanto sólo comprando helado.

- Bueno… - Sonrió nervioso – Era una sorpresa, pero supongo que me descubriste – Se sentó en la cama y su novia lo imitó - ¿Quieres qué te diga? – La chica asintió – Adivina quien tiene trabajo

- ¿Qué? – Llevó ambas manos hacia su boca - ¿En serio? – El moreno asintió – Tai, ¡eso es genial! – lo abrazó efusivamente.

- Es en un recinto deportivo. Soy entrenador de niños entre 7 y 9 años –Sonrió triunfante – No me volveré rico con ello pero de seguro me alcanzará para cubrir gastos tuyos y de mi pequeña… Porque nos quedaremos con ella – Agregó al ver la expresión de incomodidad que se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

- Sigues empeñado en eso – pronunció en voz baja.

- Si y lo seguiré hasta el fin. Te lo dije el día que te fuiste de tu casa y lo mantengo firme: me quedo con mi bebé.

Normalmente cuando el moreno sacaba el tema ella lo ignoraba y se le ponía fin a la conversación, pero esta vez simplemente no quería pasarlo por alto, así que habló.

- ¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero? – Preguntó en manera altanera

- ¿Porqué eres así? ¿Qué tanto te cuesta demostrar tu instinto maternal? – La actitud de su novia lo estaba obstinando.

- Somos adolescentes Tai, adolescentes. No hemos comenzado todavía nuestro último año escolar. Si nos quedamos con ella tendremos que apartarnos de muchas cosas…De hecho no ha nacido y ya lo hemos hecho… Yo dejé el club de tenis, tú tienes que trabajar, perdí mi casa, gasté mis ahorros en esta tonta ropa – Definitivamente en ese momento, la que hablaba era la parte de ella que estaba de acuerdo con la adopción

- Yo estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella. Si tengo que dejar el fútbol para trabajar por las tardes, cuando empiecen las clases, lo haré. No me importa.

- ¿Pero y si yo me rehusó a abandonar mi vida de adolescente?- Lo tenía acorralado, pensó. Es decir, si ella se negaba el no podía hacer nada por mucho que quisiera… Pero estaba equivocada.

- Te lo pondré fácil. Soy su padre, tengo tantos derechos sobre ella como tú y te lo digo decidido: me quedaré con ella, contigo o sin ti. Tú decides – Dicho eso salió de la habitación, aquella situación le desesperaba. Iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Sora se quedó pasmada en su lugar. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Tai de verdad le había dicho aquello? Se tiró boca arriba en la cama y fijó su vista en el blanco techo ¿Cuándo se acabarían los problemas para ella? Esto que le estaba haciendo Tai era un chantaje emocional. No se podía imaginar un futuro así, ¿Tai con su hija y sin ella? Era una locura.

Tomó su abrigo y salió a dar un paseo, estar encerrada en aquel lugar la volvería loca. Necesitaba aire fresco para pensar.

* * *

..

No sabía a dónde ir, pero lo que sí sabía era que en su casa no se quería quedar. Le había irritado el comportamiento de su novia.

Caminó varias calles y terminó entrando en un centro comercial de la ciudad. Observó por las vidrieras algunas tiendas, de videojuegos y deportivas más que todo. A la final terminó sentándose en una de las mesas de la feria de comida con un vaso extra grande de refresco.

¿Acaso había sido muy duro con Sora? Tal vez si, tal vez no. El hecho era que él no podía permitir que ella diera en adopción a su hija ¿para qué dársela a extraños cuando ellos mismo podían cuidar de ella mejor que cualquiera?

Ahora bien, pensándolo objetivamente ¿Qué pasaría si Sora se decía a la final a desentenderse de la niña? Él había dicho que se quedaría con la pequeña con o sin su novia pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Él no sabía nada de bebes y por obvias razones no tenía un instinto maternal. Sería difícil en dado caso, pero jamás de los jamases se alejaría de ella. Quería a su bebé y punto final.

Claro que lo que menos quería en el mundo era perder a Sora, pero a casos extremos situaciones extremas, pensó.

Sacudió su cabeza, eso no estaba bien. Lucharía hasta la muerte por quedarse con el premio mayor: Sora y su bebé, las dos con él. Tenía que lograrlo del algún modo. Usaría todos los medios que estuvieran a su alcance para convencer a la pelirroja.

Se paró de su asiento y botó en la basura el vaso vacío de gaseosa. Era tiempo de regresar a su hogar. Caminó con rumbo a la salida y una escena frente a él lo hizo detenerse. Un joven de unos 26 años de edad más o menos sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé. Le estaba dando el tetero; a su lado estaba una chica, a la cual le calculaba la misma edad, mirándolos en forma orgullosa.

Ese era exactamente el escenario que él quería para su vida, darle de comer a su bebé y que su novia mirara complacida y enternecida. ¿Por qué sora no podía pensar como él? Tenían algo tan hermoso en espera y ella no lo valoraba.

Él sabía que su novia se había casi convencido de quedarse con la pequeña cuando supo su sexo, y luego esto se afianzó cuando sus amigas se enteraron, pero la pelea con su madre lo había derrumbado todo. Aun así, sabía que la pelirroja no estaba a un 100% convencida de la adopción, por más que refunfuñara con él. Prueba de ello era que varias veces la había sorprendido mirando su barriga en el espejo e incluso llegó a verla auto acariciándose su vientre y para más la alegría que había mostrado al llegar a su casa con kilos de ropa para embarazada.

El instinto maternal de Sora estaba ahí, presente con ella, es sólo que la chica le ponía trabas. Y él haría lo posible para que este aflorara. Luego de ver a esa familia estaba más convencido aún de lo que quería.

* * *

..

Era de verdad irritante la forma en la que la miraban las personas en la calle, la mayoría no tenía ni el menor disimulo con ella, le miraban la barriga, luego la cara y ponían expresión de susto. ¡Qué exagerados! Ni que fuera algo de otro mundo, tan solo era una chica de 16 años de edad embarazada.

Se sentó debajo de su árbol de cerezos preferido en todo el mundo y comenzó a observar a las personas del parque. El clima estaba sumamente agradable así que el lugar estaba lleno de personas.

¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿Por qué no podía tomar una bendita decisión de una vez por todas? Ni se convencía de ser madre, ni se convencía de pasar de ello.

Una pareja que caminaba por el parque llamó su atención. La chica estaba embarazada, al igual que ella, aunque era años mayor. Iba caminando tomada de manos con su novio, o esposo, lo que fuera. Esta escena le recordó a sí misma y a Tai en el pasado.

"— _Mira Sora, en algunos años así estaremos tú y yo — La abrazaba el moreno con una mano, mientras que con la otra señalaba a una pareja que caminaba de manos agarradas. La chica estaba en un estado avanzado de su embarazo._

—_Si eres tierno — Le daba un rápido beso en los labios — Aunque para eso todavía falta mucho, sólo tenemos 15 años."_

Quien hubiera pensado que un año después de eso ella quedaría embarazada. En ese momento le pareció lo más tierno del mundo y ¿ahora? Ahora desperdiciaba valioso tiempo que podía estar aprovechando con Tai en su tonta idea de quedarse encerrada en casa para que nadie la viera. Sonaba estúpido, lo sabía.

Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por un cachorrito que de un momento a otro le brincó encima. Enseguida escuchó la voz de su dueña llamándolo.

- Toby, no, deja a la señodita quieta – Se trataba de una pequeña rubiecita de unos 4 años de edad.

La pelirroja cargó al perrito y lo puso en manos de la niña.

- Hola bonita ¿es este tu perrito? – Preguntó amablemente.

- Si señodita. Codió muy dápido y se escapó. Espedo que no la haya modestado mucho.

- Tranquila. No pasó nada – Le sonrió mientras acariciaba al cachorrito.

- Oye tu también estas como mi mami – Dijo la niña al notar su barriga – Mi mamá también está embadazada. Tendré un hedmanito.

- Que… Que bueno. Espero que lo cuides mucho.

- ¿Cómo se va a llamad tú bebé? – Le preguntó inocentemente.

- Mmm, pues. Su papá y yo no lo hemos decidido todavía.

- Aaaah ¿y sedá niña o niño?

- Será una niñita, tal como tú – La pequeña sonrió ante ese comentario.

- Hoda bebé – Habló poniendo sus manos encima de la barriga de Sora, gesto que tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja – Cuando sadgas de ahí espedo que podamos jugad juntas.

- ¡Kaoru! – Se escuchó una mujer gritar.

- Me tengo que id, mi mamá me llama. Adiós – Se despidió la pequeña.

- Adiós – Contestó la pelirroja haciendo señas con su mano.

Se quedó mirando como la pequeñita, junto con su cachorrito y su madre se alejaban de su vista. Ese momento con la pequeña había resultado tierno para ella. Luego comenzó a pensar ¿Cómo sería su hija? ¿Le gustarían los animales igual que a la pequeña que se le acercó hace rato? ¿Tendría el mismo brillo de inocencia en su mirada? Sonrió al pensar en aquello.

Quizá después de todo era Tai quien tenía más cordura y razón de los dos y estaba en lo correcto al querer quedarse con la bebé.

¿Cómo sería su hija? Volvió a preguntarse en su mente. ¿Sacaría sus ojos o los de Tai? ¿Su cabello sería castaño o pelirrojo? Se emocionó a pensar en cuantos rasgos físicos de ella y cuantos rasgos de él podía tener.

Volvería a su nueva casa y hablaría con Tai. No le diría que quería quedarse con la bebé pero si le diría que una semana tendría la respuesta. Mientras trataría de ser lo más positiva posible al respecto, inclusive le daría oportunidad al moreno de convencerla. No se cerraría ante esa posibilidad.

Llegó al edificio y esperó con calma el ascensor. Cuando las puertas de este se abrieron pasó lo que temía y a la vez deseaba; frente a ella estaba su madre. Tenía suficiente tiempo sin verla. Se sentía sumamente extraño encontrarse cara a cara con ella en ese momento.

- Mamá – habló con voz temblorosa.

La mujer la miró por un segundo y luego volteó su mirada hacia otro lado. Salió del ascensor como si nada ocurriera y continuó su camino hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, ignorando por completo la presencia de su hija.

Sora sintió un pinchazo en su corazón producto del rechazo de su madre. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negaba a llorar en ese momento. No podía creer que la mujer que le había dado la vida ahora la ignorara como si ella tan siquiera existiera. ¿No se supone que las madres son el ser más compresivo en todo el planeta tierra? Pues la suya estaba actuando en ese momento como una completa desnaturalizada.

Entró al ascensor con la mirada gacha y marcó el piso 6. En el trayecto que le tardó al elevador llegar hasta su destino tuvo una epifanía y lo comprendió todo.

_Si no estás en tu casa en este momento no es culpa de ella. Es culpa de TU MADRE, que es un ser insensible, de bajos sentimientos al que no le importas — Calló de inmediato al tener conciencia de lo que había dicho. — Sora, lo siento, no quise ser tan duro — Abrazó de nuevo a la chica y sintió como temblaba en sus brazos._

— _Es cierto, no le importo a mi madre — habló entre sollozos — nunca le he importado de verdad._

— _Ya princesa, me tienes a mí, tienes el apoyo de mi familia, de tus amigos — Alzó su cara con delicadeza y besó tiernamente sus labios — Sólo te pido que no hagas con nuestra hija lo que tu mamá ahora hace contigo — La chica escuchó atenta aquellas palabras — Sora — El moreno lo pensó unos segundos antes de decirlo — Yo quiero quedarme con mi bebé._

Tenía razón, taichí tenía razón. ¿Por qué no lo vio en aquel momento?

— _Sólo te pido que no hagas con nuestra hija lo que tu mamá ahora hace contigo._

No lo entendía hasta ahora, pero ella estaba siendo igual o incluso peor que su madre al apartar a su hija de su lado por simple miedo.

Ella no, no sería igual que su madre. No se dejaría vencer por el miedo o por el qué dirán. Jamás las cosas habían estado tan claras para ella.

Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta del departamento. Entró y se dirigió directo a la habitación suya y de su novio. Él se encontraba acostado en la cama viendo una revista deportiva.

- Me parece que tenemos una conversación pendiente – Habló el moreno al verla entrar. La chica asintió – Primero que todo, discúlpame por mi comportamiento de hace rato

- Tai – Lo interrumpió – Yo no soy como mi madre… No quiero ser como ella – el chico la miró confundido ¿a qué se debían esas palabras? – No seré una desnaturalizada. No me dejaré llevar por el miedo, ya no más. Tomé mi decisión – El chico miraba expectante – Seremos padres. No voy a abandonar a mi hija; también quiero quedarme con ella.

El chico no hizo comentario alguno, tan sólo se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza. No sabía exactamente a qué se debía el cambio repentino de opinión de Sora pero estaba feliz con aquella noticia. Sería padre, él, Taichi Yagami iba a tener una hija, la cuidaría, vería crecer, era genial.

* * *

..

**Notas de disculpas monumentales:**

_Quisiera pedirles disculpas por el inmenso lapso de tiempo que ha pasado sin que yo publique nada de nada. ¿3 meses? ¿4 meses? ni yo me acuerdo cuando fué la última vez que subí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia o de **cabaret**_.

_Las razones que me lo impidieron fueron varias y de mucho peso. Finalizando el año pasado mi vida fue un completo y total estrés. Me mudé a una casa nueva. Estaba terminando mi tesis de grado. Pasantías. Quehaceres diarios, étc. Pasé días sin dormir bien. Levantandome temprano y acostándome tarde. Mis días eran una carrera en contra del tiempo, fue una locura total pero valió la pena, ya que gracias a eso hoy digo con orgullo**: ¡Me gradué de la uni!.** Si señores y señoras, ya soy una abogada =) Lo que me hace súper feliz_

_¿y luego de eso que pasó? Más trabas. Adopté a una cachorrita, la cual es súper tremenda y adorable; me quita mucho tiempo y atención ya que la trato como a una bebé. Para rematar estuve como 3 meses sin internet (tengo testigos xD). Luego simplemente no me llegaba inspiración, por muy triste que suene pero es la verdad._

_Espero no trabarme jamás como lo hice en esta ocasión._

_Agradecería de todo corazón que siguieran leyendo mi historia y que no se hayan aburrido de ella._

_Mil disculpas de nuevo. _

_Como recompensa puse una súper buena noticia en este capi. Espero algún review por ello._

_Lau.-  
_


	18. El Prestigioso Instituto

Hello

Como tengo un millón de años sin publicar quizá algunas personas ya ni se acuerden de esto =(! Así que daré un resumen.

**ATENCIÓN: **Si no has leído el fic **NO **leas esto xD

- Sora se enteró que estaba embarazada y eso la destrozó.

- Por miedo a la reacción de Tai decidió terminar con él, pero a la final se lo contó y resultó que Tai se lo tomó de maravilla.

- Tomó la decisión de abortar pero luego la descartó gracias a un correo que le envió Mimí.

- Quedó en su mente la opción de dar a la bebe en adopción.

- Los padres de Tai se enteraron y lo tomaron medio bien.

- La madre de Sora se enteró y la botó de su casa.

- Sora decide quedarse con la bebé.

Y eso...

Disfruten del nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**El prestigioso Instituto**

* * *

::

— Mira esta, creo que es perfecta — Habló el moreno, orgulloso de su elección, señalando una cuna dentro de la tienda.

— ¡Claro que no Tai! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Opinó Mimí al ver lo escogido por el chico.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó sin entender. A su vista estaba perfecta.

— ¿Es que no ves? Es una cuna de niño – Un claro "¿Porqué? Se reflejó en la cara de Tai – Es azul y tiene pelota de futbol por todos lados — ¿Qué acaso no era obvio?

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

— Es obvio, no seas cabeza hueca…

— Creo que puede funcionar – Comentó Sora irrumpiendo en la disputa de los dos chicos.

— ¿Tú también? – Preguntó incrédula. Definitivamente sus amigos no tenían remedio alguno.

— Podemos mandarla a fabricar en rosado – Propuso la pelirroja.

— A ti también te gusta ¿cierto? – Preguntó el moreno dirigiendo su vista, vos y apoyando sus manos en el vientre de su novia.

— Okey, okey, ustedes escojan la cuna, pero yo elegiré el móvil – Habló decidida la castaña – No permitiré que mi sobrina tenga a Messi y a Cristiano Ronaldo dando vueltas sobre su cabeza.

— Mimí eso que acabas de decir es tan antinatural.

— Claro que no, te conozco Tai y serías capaz de eso y más

— No, no eso. Cristiano Ronaldo y Messi juntos ¿Are you crazy? Esa combinación no es posible.

La castaña lo miró sin entender el mensaje que Tai le quería dar.

— ¿Porqué? Los dos son jugadores de fútbol – De eso estaba segura, esta vez no se había equivocado como cuando pensó que Rafael Nadal jugaba para la selección de fútbol japonesa.

— Sí, pero uno juega en…

— Blablablá – Le dijo haciendo un gesto de mano y dándose la vuelta.

Y así pasaron la mañana completa, visitando tienda por tienda, comprando ropa, juguetes y cuanta cosa creyeran que necesitaría la bebe que venía en camino.

Mimí se divertía, siempre lo hacía cada vez que salía de compras. Sora por su parte encontraba muy entretenido ver a su amiga criticar cada cosa poco femenina que elegía su novio. Y Tai, a pesar de ser asediado a cada rato por la castaña, la estaba pasando sumamente bien; comprar cosas para su pequeña era de verdad agradable.

Se detuvieron a comer en la feria de comida del centro comercial cuando la billetera de Tai se vació casi por completo. Las cosas de bebé eran caras, gastó dos de sus pagos del trabajo y parte de sus ahorros en ello, pero su bebita lo merecía.

Por suerte sus padres le habían financiado la cuna, que fue lo más costoso que compraron ese día y Mimí había pagado con su dinero, y por voluntad propia, varias prendas de ropa a la pequeña Yagami. Si, a veces era irritante y sumamente mimada, pero sin duda sería una excelente tía, pensó el moreno, aunque quizá muy consentidora.

— Osito por aquí – Gritó la castaña haciéndole señas de mano a su novio desde la mesa.

— Hola princesa, hola chicos – Saludó Izzy al llegar a donde su novia y amigos estaban.

— Mira todo lo que le compramos a la bebe – Hablaba sin para Mimí mientras sacaba una por una las nuevas cosas de su sobrina – Y esto es para el baño… Y esto otro para dormir… Esto se usa cuando hace mucho frio… Oh y no podía faltar esto ¿verdad qué es hermoso mi amor? Lo elegí yo. Tai quería uno horrible en color verde vomito, gracias al cielo estaba yo a su lado – y blablabla—

Luego del almuerzo Mimí e Izzy se fueron por un camino mientras que Tai y Sora decidieron volver a su casa.

Aquello de quedarse con la bebe se le hacía a Sora cada vez más emocionante, sobre todo por la cara de alegría que ponía su novio día tras día al saberse papá. Haber tomado a la final la decisión de no dar en adopción a la bebe la estaba haciendo feliz ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? En ese momento solo una cosa la inquietaba, muy pronto volvería a clases y a pesar de que se sentía más segura con su situación no podía dejar de pensar que muchos de los chicos del instituto serían crueles con ella.

* * *

::

Ese día despertó más temprano que de costumbre. Se duchó y vistió antes de que Tai despertara, nunca había imaginado que usaría un uniforme en una talla tan grande, era enorme en realidad, pero era el único que cubría su linda barriguita de embarazada, porque sí, ahora le parecía linda.

Miró en el closet su uniforme de tenis que colgaba impecable en un gancho. El primer día de escuela era normal que la porristas fueran con su diminuto uniforme; que los del equipo de fútbol llevara puesta la chaqueta oficial y; que las chicas del equipo de tenis usaran el lindo conjunto blanco que las identificaba, pero ella no podría hacerlo ese año, su último año. Primero porque era oficial que ya no era parte del equipo y segundo porque aunque quisiera no le quedaba y comprar uno nuevo no era opción, no hacían ese tipo de uniforme en talla tan grande, ya que la entrenadora no permitía gorditas en el equipo.

La nostalgia la invadió por un momento pero de inmediato vino a su mente la razón por la cual ella ya no cabía en su uniforme. Sonrió conforme, su bebita era más importante que ser talla cero y estar en el equipo de tenis.

Fue hasta el comedor y desayunó una tasa de cereal con frutas y jugo de naranja, ya para ese momento su novio se encontraba despierto y comiendo junto a ella.

Luego de un rato ya había llegado hasta el instituto. Ese día los padres de Tai los habían llevado así que no tuvieron que caminar. Por más que sabía que debía bajarse no quería abrir la puerta del vehículo, se sentía extraña, tenía un hormigueo horrible en el estómago. Finalmente bajó del carro junto a Tai y en el mismo momento que caminaron adentro del edificio su peor miedo se hizo realidad: todas las miradas estaban encima de ella. Los alumnos la observaban sin ningún disimulo y susurraban cosas sobre ella.

— ¿Es Takenouchi?

— No puede ser. Está embarazada.

— ¿Será de Tai?

— Que descarada ¿Cómo se atreve a venir así?

Las voces no paraban, las miradas se clavaban como cuchillos sobre ella ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan crueles? Se paró en medio del pasillo, el medio se había apoderado de su cuerpo, no quería seguir caminando, solo quería darse la vuelta e irse de aquel lugar. Dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó contra el cuerpo de su novio, él la miró a los ojos de manera tierna y cálida, transmitiéndole con su dulce mirada chocolate que todo estaría bien. El chico entrelazó su mano con la de la pelirroja y la apretó con fuerza, no tanta como para lastimarla, pero si la suficiente para demostrarle su apoyo.

El mensaje para Sora fue claro, Tai no la abandonaría, estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Continuaron caminando y llegaron hasta su salón de clases donde Sora pudo sentirse aliviada ya que solo había una persona dentro y era el mejor amigo de ambos.

— Hola Matt.

Saludó Tai sentándose al lado del rubio y detrás de Sora quien se limitó a saludar a su amigo con un gesto de manos para luego dejarse caer sobre su pupitre.

— ¿Fueron muy duros con ustedes? – Preguntó preocupado Matt al ver la cara de tragedia que cargaban sus amigos.

— Son unos imbéciles – Dijo Tai llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca y cerrando los ojos.

— Fue peor de lo que pensamos – Habló Sora con la mirada gacha – Hablaban de mí sin ningún disimulo, no paraban de mirarme y hasta me señalaban como si yo no estuviera ahí.

— Ya Sora, no les prestes atención. Tai y yo patearemos a todos los imbéciles que te molesten y de las chicas que lo hagan se encargarán Mimí y Yolei – Le guiñó un ojo.

La pelirroja sonrió ante el comentario y luego dirigió su vista hacia la ventana.

¿Quién lo diría? Las cosas habían dado un giro de 360 grados y ella se encontraba ahora del otro lado de los comentarios, no como antes…

***.* FLASHBACK *.***

Sora y Mimí se encontraban sentadas en una banca de un centro comercial de la ciudad, hablaban animadamente de cosas sin sentido mientras comían un helado.

— Entonces me giré hacia ella y le dije con voz firme "¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¿Sabes quién soy yo? Mimi Tachi… Oh my god Sora mira eso – Cambió abruptamente el tema de conversación y señaló a una chica embarazada que pasaba del otro lado del pasillo.

— ¡Santos cielos, esa chica debe tener nuestra edad! – Exclamó sorprendida. Para ese momento ella tenía 14 años.

— Pobre chica ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando?

— Evidentemente no estaba pensado, muchas chicas de ahora son así, no piensan, sólo actúan. Y lo peor de todo es que hay tantos métodos anticonceptivos para cuidarse que la que sale embarazada es porque quiere. No debe ser muy inteligente.

La castaña asintió.

— ¿Seguirá su novio con ella?— Se preguntó Mimí.

— Quien sabe. La mayoría de los chicos son mejores que los magos para desaparecer cuando se trata de un embarazo no deseado.

— Es triste.

La pelirroja solo ansintió.

***.* FIN DEL FLASHBACK *.***

Irónico.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la campana de salida. Durante toda la clase sus compañeros la estuvieron mirando a ella y a Tai. Hasta el profesor se había comportado como idiota cuando la vio.

Tomó sus cosas y arrastró prácticamente a su novio fuera del salón. Sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros saldría hasta que ellos no lo hicieran.

* * *

::

— ¿Qué? ¿Están seguros de lo que dicen? – Preguntó una mujer rubia de unos 30 años de edad.

— Completamente seguros, es demasiado obvio y nosotros la vimos con nuestros propios ojos.

Respondió un hombre alto de tés blanca y cabello marrón claro. Hablaba por él y por las demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

— Se está creando un circo en el colegio al respecto. Todos los alumnos hablan de eso. Es el primer día de clases y ya es la sensación del año – Habló una mujer de entre todas las personas.

— Tenemos que hacer algo.

Comentó alguien más

— Sí, no podemos permitir esta clase de malos ejemplos.

Uno por uno los presentes iban dando su opinión del caso, todos en forma negativa.

— Tienen razón, esta es una prestigiosa escuela, no podemos permitir que este tipo de cosas ocurran. Mañana a primera hora los quiero a ambos en mi oficina. No podemos ser tolerantes con esto

Los presentes asintieron para luego marcharse.

* * *

::

El segundo día de clases había comenzado. El día anterior había sido un infierno y ese no daba señales de mejorar, al contrario, parecía que cada vez los comentarios se hacían más y más crueles.

Tai y Sora se disponían a entrar a su salón siguiendo al profesor de matemáticas, pensaban que si estaban al lado de un docente este no permitiría que los demás chicos los molestasen.

Una vez que el profesor pasó el umbral de la puerta del salón se detuvo impidiéndoles el paso al moreno y a la pelirroja.

— Ustedes no, la directora Kurawa quiere verlos – Dijo para luego cerrar groseramente la puerta en la cara de los chicos.

— Que clase de imbécil, ya verá.

Balbuceó el moreno con intenciones de entrar al salón a cantarle sus verdades al profesor.

— No importa Tai – La chica lo detuvo — Vayamos a ver que quiere la directora.

Golpearon la puerta de la principal ante la atenta vista de algunos profesores que se encontraban en la sala de espera. Entraron al escuchar la voz de la mujer pidiéndoles que pasaran.

— Tomen asiento – Ordenó la rubia señalando las sillas vacías frente a su escritorio.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos en la oficina, tiempo en el cual la mujer no dejó de observar descaradamente la barriga de Sora.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere? – Espetó de manera tosca el moreno al darse cuenta el tipo de miradas que recibía su novia de parte de la directora.

— Mejores modales señor Yagami – Habló con voz relajada, una característica de ella – Supongo que ya saben porque le pedí al maestro Takata que los hiciera venir.

— Díganos usted – Contestó Tai a la defensiva.

Era más que obvio que sabía el porqué pero quería que la mujer se lo dijera.

— Me imagino que se habrán dado cuenta que toda la escuela habla de ustedes – Esperó escuchar algún comentario de los chicos pero al obtener solo silencio continuó – Mírense… Dos adolescentes esperando a un bebé – Los reprendió mientras negaba con la cabeza – Esta clase de conductas no son aceptadas en esta institución.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Pero si es aceptable que los maestros nos traten como mierda?

Respondió alterado el moreno. Sora seguía callada.

— Señor Yagami.

— Y también es aceptable permitir que los alumnos sean unos imbéciles que ridiculizan a otros.

— Silencio – Ordenó la mujer sin perder la calma – La verdad es que usted siempre ha tenido un toque de indisciplina Yagami ¿pero usted señorita Takenouchi? ¿Cómo pudo permitir que le pasara algo así?

La pelirroja agachó su mirada tímidamente.

— Solo pasó – Respondió tímidamente.

— Solo pasó – Repitió con cierto tono de burla – No podemos tolerar que dos adolescentes hormonales pretendan manchar el nombre del colegio por no saber controlar sus impulsos sexuales.

— ¿Y qué pretende hacer? ¿Recluirnos en un salón solitario a Sora y a mí para que veamos clases sin que otros alumnos nos miren?

Esta mujer lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, si fuera un hombre probablemente ya lo habría golpeado sin importarle nada.

— No señor Yagami, no los recluiré en un salón solitario, haré algo mejor. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro –Takenouchi usted queda expulsada de esta institución por ser un mal ejemplo para las demás señoritas.

— ¿Qué?

Preguntó Sora con voz temblorosa y lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?

El moreno en un acto impulsivo se paró de la silla y golpeó con ambos puños el escritorio quedando de manera amenazante frente a la directora quien por acto reflejo se echó hacia atrás.

— Por favor no lo haga – Pidió con voz quebrada la pelirroja – Es mi último año y

— Nadie la mandó a regalar su cuerpo al señor Yagami.

Eso había sido suficiente. No permitiría que esa mujer tratara así a su novia. No le importaba que fuera la directora, ni que fuera mujer, él le daría su merecido aunque lo mandaran preso por violencia de género. Bueno, no pensaba golpearla pero si la agarraría de los hombros y le daría una buena sacudida.

Se fue encima de la rubia pero antes de llegar si quiera a rozarla fue detenido por dos profesores que entraron a la oficina al escuchar el alboroto.

— Cálmese señor Yagami si no quiere que lo expulse a usted también – Comentó con el corazón todavía acelerado por el susto.

— Debería expulsarse a usted misma por mediocre e incompetente.

— ¡Suficiente! – Alzó la voz la mujer – Queda suspendido por una semana por violento y rebelde – Y a usted Takenouchi, no la quiero ver ni cerca de las instalaciones ¿Entendido?

Habló dirigiendo su rabia hacia la pelirroja quien se encontraba llorando y sin poder objetar a la rubia.

* * *

::

A la hora del receso la noticia de la expulsión de Sora y la suspensión de Tai circulaba en voz de todos los alumnos del colegio.

Los comentarios que circulaban eran tontos, infundados, exagerados y crueles. Mimí Tachikawa no podía creer la clase de personas que eran los estudiantes.

Se la había pasado gritando y amenazando a cuanto alumno escuchaba hablando mal de sus amigos. Incluso había amenazado a las porristas con hacerlas limpiar el salón de prácticas con un cepillo de dientes si de sus bocas escuchaba comentarios negativos acerca de Tai y Sora, pero nada de esto parecía suficiente, los comentarios cada vez aumentaban más.

Bajaba las escaleras y se detuvo en el barandal al escuchar como en el pasillo del primer piso dos chicas chismeaban.

— ¿Escuchaste que expulsaron a Takenouchi? – Preguntó una pelinegra a su compañera.

— Sí, se lo tenía merecido – Respondió la otra chica de cabello pelirosado – Y también escuché que suspendieron a Taichi.

— Sí, así es. Según lo que escuché atacó a la directora. La golpeó en la cara unas cuantas veces, salió muy lastimada, hasta se la tuvieron que llevar a un hospital.

— Que tonto Taichi – Habló la pelirosa negando con su cabeza.

— Sí, y todo por un hijo que ni siquiera es de él.

— ¡¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida la chica.

— No, no es su hijo. Al parecer la muy regalada de Takenouchi se acostó con Ishida – La pelirosada escuchaba incrédula lo que la pelinegra le decía – Es que ella es así, se dice que también le era infiel al pobre de Taichi con este chico pelirrojo… El nerd… ¿Cómo se llama?.. El novio tonto de Tachikawa, el que…

La pelinegra calló sus palabras al caer fuertemente contra el suelo a causa de un empujón que alguien le había dado.

— Sigue hablando mal de mis amigos y de mi novio – La retó una furiosa Mimi que se encontraba encima de la chica.

— Su… Suéltame Tachikawa… me… me lastimas – Se quejó adolorida.

— Esto es para que aprendas a no inventar cosas de las demás personas – Dijo dándole una fuerte bofetada.

La pelinegra se enfureció al sentir el golpe en su mejilla y empujó a Mimi, quedando esta última contra el piso.

La chica de cabello rosado que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen gritó pidiendo ayuda, llamando así la atención de varios alumnos quienes se acercaron a ver la pelea entre las dos chicas.

Golpe tras golpe, arañazo contra arañazo, la pelea iba muy pareja, ninguna de las dos parecía cansarse. Algunos chicos sacaban sus teléfonos celulares y grababan el acontecimiento.

— Genial, esto irá directo a Youtube – Mencionó alguien entre la multitud.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— Apártense.

Intervinieron dos maestros que llegaron al lugar. Entre ambos separaron a las chicas quienes se encontraban jalándose el cabello y las llevaron a la oficina de la directora.

* * *

::

— Sora por favor cálmate

Le pidió el moreno por quinta vez a su novia quien lloraba desconsolada sobre la cama de ambos.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me acaban de expulsar del colegio? – Preguntó con un tono molesto, triste y la voz entrecortada.

El moreno se sentó a su lado y puso su mano sobre la espalda de la chica.

— Le hace daño a la bebe, tienes que calmarte un poco

La pelirroja sollozó un poco, pasó sus manos sobre sus ojos y secó sus lágrimas. ¿Qué haría ahora? Era demasiado tarde para buscar otro colegio, para esas fechas ninguno aceptaba alumnos nuevos y se imaginaba que menos si estaban embarazadas.

Había perdido la posibilidad de estar en el equipo de tenis en su último año, había perdido su figura e incluso había perdido a su madre ¿ahora también su ocasión de graduarse? Era demasiado.

Lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y se aferró fuerte a lo único que no había perdido y que sabía que no perdería, su novio Tai.

* * *

::

La castaña caminaba por el pasillo enormemente enfurecida, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. La estúpida pelinegra había empezado todo y salió librada del problema como si nada, en cambio a ella la mandaban a su casa con una boleta de citación para sus padres.

Se paró frente a su casillero, sacó algunas de sus cosas y luego lo cerró fuertemente dándole un puntapié. Dio la vuelta en sí misma y chocó contra un cuerpo detrás de ella, alzó su vista y al ver quien era frunció el seño.

— No me mires así y ven conmigo – Habló la persona frente a ella.

— ¿Para qué? – Contestó volteando su mirada y continuó caminando.

— Se cómo podemos ayudar a Sora

La castaña se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras y volteó de nuevo a mirar a su interlocutor.

— Pero usted…

* * *

**Aterradoras Notas de Autora (?)**

****Lo siiiiiento. De todo corazón lo siento, se que no tengo perdón divino y es que sinceramente no tengo ninguna excusa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, simplemente la inspiración no llegaba y le perdí las ganas al fic. Y sí me tardé demasiado, tanto que ni me había enterado de lo nuevo de FF para publicar (Es genial ¿no?).

Pero bueno, aprovechando un poco algo de inspiración que me llegó decidí escribir y escribir y voilá.

En este capítulo traje más problemas a Sora... No puedo evitar el drama xD Y si se fijaron en recompensa por el tiempo perdido lo hice un poquitillo más largo de lo habitual.

Bueno, espero que me hayan abandonado, si lo hicieron se que fue por mi culpa, pero en realidad espero que no =(!

Sinceramente no recuerdo que rr respondí y cuales no, pero les aseguro que TODOS los leí y TODOS los amé, muchas gracias por el interés. Gracias a gente preciosa como uds. mi fic tiene 208 RR. *Lagrimita suelta* Y también MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que me felicitaron por mi graduación.

Y ya no los distraigo más. Publicaré dentro d semanas, i promise.

Besos.

Lau,.-

Oh si, oh si, casi lo olvido

Graaaaaaaaacias por los reviews a:

**Sorita-chan, KikaSullivan, Dan Yagami, Dark Sonny, Gravi** (espero que me traigas algo de Disney xD),** Tai Kamiya23, linkyiwakura **(A quien le debo mi imagen de profile y de este fic, excelente dibujante) **Kailkun **(mi bebe se llama Puchita xD), **D, ObitoUchiga18, **a la linda **Faty, **a la insuperable **LEEEEEN, MikoLove, Digiphissy, Taiora02, IoriJestez, Katestyle, Ares-sama **y por último a **Lucy-Yagami**


End file.
